


Cadence Astray: Part One

by ceceliadean



Series: Cadence Astray [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Love Triangle, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliadean/pseuds/ceceliadean
Summary: A human stumbles into Jericho for protection. When she's found out by the King of Jericho himself he has to decide whether she is a threat or a future sidekick. In his world, he knows he's going to be wrong either way.





	1. Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster! I've worked on a series for a really long time just for fun but it ended up getting REALLY REALLY good! So if you want some pay off, suffer through the terrible beginning!
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the music while you read if at all possible. I'm working on posting a playlist but don't quite know how...I use Apple music and if anyone has any tips let me know! But here it is the old fashioned way:
> 
> 1\. My Sweet Lord – George Harrison  
> 2\. Eyes Closed – The Narrative  
> 3\. Blackbird – The Beatles  
> 4\. Awake – Artist vs. Poet  
> 5\. Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard, Markéta Irglová & The Frames  
> 6\. Forever – Matt Hires  
> 7\. Dare You To Move – Switchfoot  
> 8\. Everything – Lifehouse  
> 9\. American Girl – Tom Petty  
> 10\. What Gets You Off – Jack’s Mannequin  
> 11\. Stand By Me – Ben. E. King  
> 12\. Despair – Gareth Dunlop  
> 13\. Natural – Imagine Dragons  
> 14\. You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC  
> 15\. Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen  
> 16\. Happier – Ed Sheeran

Markus sat in the glass-encased office above the belly of Jericho with his head in his hands. Things were going well, better than expected, but he still felt like the world was slowly crushing him in its fist.

The crew was joyfully working out on the floor of the rusted decommissioned tanker, helping the previously doomed androids. Their mission to raid one of the Cyberlife warehouses had been a rousing success. Cases and bags of replacement limbs, biocomponents, and blue blood took up most of the floor. Jericho finally felt like a place of hope, not just a place to hide.

Markus wanted to leech off of their happiness but couldn’t ignore that this was just the first step. They had so far to go and that realization was exhausting. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He could still feel the slight difference in texture of his optic units when he blinked. The blue iris had been slightly scratched in the junkyard and continuously bit at the back of his eyelid when it opened and closed his lids. He stood up and left the office to lean against the balcony and look out across the crowd of people, a small smile finally forming on his lips. He wasn’t sure if I was by force or not but chose to take it as a good sign.

As if as a reward, he heard an unfamiliar sweet sound.

Occasionally, you could hear music in Jericho. Lucy singing, the piano a few rooms away echoing, the guitar floating around being picked; but this acoustic guitar strumming contained an oddity; a single flaw. When android fingers played guitar, the flat oil free pads of their fingertips slid smoothly up and down the strings, but Markus heard a squeak.

He’d heard it before. Carl’s art galas often had string quartets and human fingers occasionally let out a small piercing metallic hum when they slid too quickly. It was a quirk he’d always adored. It made music sound so much more…alive. Real. Honest. Androids like him could play flawlessly, sure, but he always felt like he lacked something that he knew he would never quite achieve, a certain soulfulness that only flaws could create.

There it was though. _Whirrrrrr_. How could there possibly be…

Curiously, he looked over the railing for the source of the music. He scanned the sound and the song was “My Sweet Lord” by George Harrison from The Beatles. A small, shy voice was singing:

 _ **[1]**_ _My sweet Lord_  
Oh, my Lord  
My sweet Lord  
My sweet Lord

 _I really wanna be with You_  
I like to see You, Lord  
Oh, it takes so long

In wonder, he smoothly hurried down the steel stairs and scanned the dense crowd. He continued to follow the sound of the music and heard a small group of people echoing her:

_Hallelujah_

_My sweet Lord_

_Hallelujah  
_

Six androids surrounded the fire he approached along with one girl. One _human_ girl holding a guitar, strumming and smiling down as she carefully arranged her fingers into chords. An RK400 was sitting on the ground under the girl’s crossed legs gently tapping an extremely beat up tambourine. The other five were swaying or smiling, watching the fire and singing.

He was entranced.

Such calm joy was on the androids faces. He hadn’t felt that since watching Carl paint. It was so pure. There was something about human art that was unlike anything any android could produce. The gentle hiccups and flaws and newness. Not a copy, something all their own. This bubble of rocky sweet purity amidst the chaos was a juxtaposition all on its own but there were more important things at stake.

A human? How was a human here? How had no one noticed?

His eyes floated back to the girl and he was surprised to find her looking at him. Her huge blue eyes were cloaked with an emotion he couldn’t quite read. Why…

_I really wanna know you,_

_I really wanna go with you,_

_I really wanna show you, Lord_

_That it won’t take long, my Lord…  
_

She smiled at him. She skipped a note in a chord and gently blushed pink with human blood, not blue with thirium, as her eyes snapped back to the frets of the guitar. She finished the song and grinned to herself. He could tell she was proud. The androids softly clapped and continued to smile and talk amongst each other. She nervously looked around once the applause had cooled off and looked up at Markus. Her face fell quickly and she raised one eyebrow. He didn’t know what that meant. He hadn’t realized he’s been smiling. She cleared her throat and stood up, leaning the guitar against the crate she’d been sitting on, and started making her way around the circle towards him. Everything flickered in diamonds of firelight shed by the barrel in the center of the gathering.

What was he supposed to do? Throw her out? Tell everyone what she was and let them decide? Just admit it to Simon, Josh, and North? Apparently he’d figure out later because -

“So I take it you’re Markus?” she said. Her voice quaked ever so slightly. It was 70% nerves and 30% the fact that he was the most beautiful man she’d ever come face to face with. The state of her made him immediately feel protective but he tried to remain stoic.

“What gave it away?” he smirked.

“Well I’m quite the detective. Amongst all of the androids with multiple eye colours,” she smiled, then her face looked horrified. “Oh my god I didn’t mean to - ”

He laughed, “No, no! That was a good one well done.” She couldn’t help but swoon. She looked relieved and rolled her eyes straight up as if sarcastically thanking God. A silence fell between them. He knew he had to do something. He wanted to go jump in the Detroit River. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Do you want to come upstairs and see…where we plan everything?” It was the most awkward phrasing he could’ve possibly used but he had never felt panic quite like this.

“Sure,” she agreed with a slur. Her voice was tainted with sadness and a touch of fear. He felt that fist clench around him again.

She walked up the stairs behind him, thankful that everyone was so busy with their medical work that they wouldn’t notice whatever happened next. She could feel herself start to quiver and easy tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Her only option was to be honest or run. There was no way he’d believe it if she lied and claimed that she was an android. Her head started to spin and she felt like she was going to fall. She hadn’t eaten in over two days. Pretending to be an android called for that. The blood rushed from her face and she grasped the railing along the staircase. Her foot hovered. Markus noticed she was no longer directly behind him and looked over his shoulder.

He scanned her body. Wow. Humans were indeed fragile machines. Low blood pressure, low blood sugar, anemia, it went on and on pointing to weakness and exhaustion. There was something else, something in her brain seemed off. It was full of error messages. All it did was make his knees weak with sympathy. He jumped two stairs at a time and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist to support her. She instinctively leaned into his shoulders.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, “it’s okay I’ve got you. What’s wrong?” It slipped out before he realized there was nothing she could say without both of them knowing she was lying and so did she so she stayed silent instead. He knew he had a weakness for this poor girl already. She was like a puppy he’d found in a snowstorm. He guided her to one of the crates in the upstairs office and helped her sit down. She giggled, finally.

“I think I can sit on my own but thank you,” she said and weakly smiled at him then looked down.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Markus said and ran off. She looked after him in confusion the peered around curiously and leaned her head against the cool metal wall behind her with a sigh. She was still shaking from her nerves and it made the wait feel like an eternity.

A creak whipped her head forward and her eyes open. In front of her was…why were all androids so beautiful? It was unnecessarily flustering. If she ever met Elijah Kamski she swore she would smack him. This man was blonde and tall with piercing blue eyes looking at her apologetically.

“Oh sorry, I was just looking for Markus,” his voice was so smooth and soothing that she already appreciated his presence and smiled. Her lack of focus on reality was helping her nerves.

“Oh he just ran off to get something then was coming back. You could wait here?” she said hopefully.

“If it won’t bother you?” he leaned against the table across from her and crossed his arms. “I’m Simon by the way.”

“Ellen.”

He smiled at her. “Nice to meet you.”

She melted and couldn’t help but break their eye contact and look down at her converse sneakers when she felt herself start to blush.

“So, I’m sorry but I’m still not used to small talk,” his face tinted blue. It took her until later to realize that that was a thirium blush.

“I’m pretty good at it. Want me to take the lead?” she asked, comforted that he felt as awkward as her.

He laughed, “Thank goodness. Go for it.”

“I like your shoes.”

“I like yours too.”

“That’s all I got.” Little did she know, those three sentences would end up being more important than they could imagine and luckily they stuck in their memories like gum under a desk.

“That was pretty good I’m proud of us,” Simon said and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. She noticed that he couldn’t keep his hands still. She laughed and then he laughed and then they looked at each other and laughed. When they stopped laughing they found themselves unable to break eye contact this time. _Four blue eyes._

She opened her mouth and closed it. She smiled awkwardly. He smiled awkwardly back. They both blushed gently in their own primary colours. He was too flustered to pick up on the significant redness in her cheeks.

Markus chose that moment to jog back in. They both looked at him with baited breath, thankful when it seemed he didn’t pick up on the vibe in the room.

Markus immediately panicked, worried the girl had been found out, but realized that Simon was smiling. “Oh hey, you two met?”

“Yeah what’s going on? What’s that?” Simon asked, nodding towards the large box in Markus’ hands. Markus hesitated.

Ellen interrupted to save face, “Oh Simon came in because he was looking for you!” Markus looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, trying not to laugh at her obvious misdirection.

“North needed some help with an android. She couldn’t identify it and made me come ask because…I don’t know. She’s scary. I just do what she says sometimes.”

Markus and Ellen both laughed as Simon yelled, “SHE IS!”

“She is,” Markus echoed.

“She IS,” Simon nodded at Ellen with wide eyes.

Markus sighed and set the box next to Ellen’s feet, “I’ll be right back okay?”

She nodded. Markus looked at Simon with a strange expression.

“Uh can you come help me?” Markus asked Simon.

Simon glanced at the girl, “Yeah sure. Bye Ellen,” his mouth turned her name into something that felt like audible honey. Simon led the way out the door and Markus turned around and smiled coyly at her. He pointed at the box then held his finger up in front of his lips to say ‘sh’.

“Bye Ellen,” he said lyrically. As he walked out he realized Simon had asked her name before he did and that made him uncomfortable. Maybe angry. Maybe sad. He wasn’t aware yet, but it was unfettered jealousy.

She took a deep breath and pushed out all of the carbon dioxide that she could. An old therapist had taught her that. She wondered where that therapist was. She had two children and two puppies. She hoped that they were alright.

Once she was sure the two men had descended the stairs and no one was looking at her, she opened the box and gasped. It was FULL of food. Food! Dry things like crackers and cereal next to peanut butter and canned fruit. Any fear she felt towards Markus went out the window. Okay, there were no windows in this abandoned freighter. It went out the incredibly hypothetical window.

But how was she going to eat? She was surrounded by androids. Her sense of direction was terrible so she couldn’t wander far. She did the only thing she could think of and built a place to hide. She tucked the box under the big table against the wall in the room and grabbed a blanket folded up in the corner. _Oh gross musty._ She made a face.

She draped it like a tablecloth that was long in the front, crawled under it, and felt…safer than she had in weeks. Minus the pure almost saturated darkness. She rearranged the blanket so that it was open a touch on one side then she guiltlessly binged. Happily dipping crackers in Nutella she smiled and hummed her favourite old Led Zeppelin song, ‘ _What Is And What Should Never Be’._

Loud footsteps stomped in and paused. Looking for her? Why hadn’t she left a lookout hole!

“Ellen, Ellen, Ellen…” a whispering voice sing songed.

Oh hell yeah. She couldn’t resist.

“Markus, Markus, Markus…”

She heard a snicker and smiled. She whispered ‘hotter’ and ‘colder’ as he looked around. Once he was really close she lifted the blanket and said, “QUICK! Undercover!”

He laughed and looked around. _He’s the King of Jericho,_ she thought, _he’s not actually going to oh never mind he’s coming._

Markus was no longer drowning in worry. He was amused by her childlike antics. She was funny. She was charming. She was human.

“How’s the android?” she whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” he whispered back.

“I said we’re undercover.”

“Confirmed. The android is great she’s actually completely repaired. Her name was Becca.”

“Good job, Markus,” she smiled even though he couldn’t see her.

“Hey…I’m sorry I never asked your name.”

“Oh. It’s okay,” she said. She assumed he hadn’t noticed. “Thank you actually. For this,” she said and snapped a cracker in half as loudly as possible.

He nudged her shoulder and said, “You’re welcome.” They were silent for a beat before she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“So now that you know, are you going to throw me into the river like a pirate crew?”

He put his head in his hands and she heard him exhale loudly. “No. I’ll be honest with you I don’t know what I should do. I never expected this to happen. Humans hate us. Androids are wary and they trust me. I don’t want to betray them in some way.”

“Well I hate to point this out, but they will figure it out eventually.”

“I know. They seem to like you though? Maybe that’s enough?”

“It isn’t,” she said firmly. “Markus I’ve had awhile to think about this. Really, a _while._ Where do I start.” she sighed. “Okay, you know essentially all of recorded history, right?”

“Literally all, but yes.” His eyes had long since focused in the darkness but hers were starting too now as well.

“Alright, brag, but alright. You obviously know what genocide is. Slavery. Religious wars. People hating a group of people without purpose. Seeing the forest, not the trees, right? It’s how humans view androids right now. That’s why if one android is violent, they’re going to be scared of all of you. Which means, right now they are.”

“I see where you’re going with this,” Markus interjected.

“Oh sweetheart you knew the second I opened my mouth didn’t you,” she sighed sadly and started chewing on her thumb. Nervous tic. He was flustered by her calling him ‘sweetheart’, not knowing how frequently she used pet names. It was just one of her absentminded common ones but no one had ever called him that before.

She continued her sentiment, “That’s incredibly wrong, right? All of those situations in history led to so much unnecessary hatred and death. It’s exactly what you’re fighting against. It’s what Jericho is fighting against.” She waited for a response but none cam. “Do you agree?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So what are you fighting for if you as a whole hate all humans?” Silence. He was sitting cross-legged and leaned his elbows onto his knees. After a few solid minutes she murmured, “Sorry.”

“What? Why?” he said sharply.

“Oh…I thought you were angry, I…”

He was surprised. “Never be sorry for speaking your mind. Especially when you’re right.” She smiled gently and allowed a grateful tear to run down her face. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“So what are we going – “

“MARKUS where the HELL are you!” a girl’s voice outside yelled. Naturally, Ellen started laughing as hard as anyone possibly could at the sudden twist in conversational energy. Markus threw all of the food into the box and tucked it shut. He looked over in a panic then pushed the blanket above them.

“Oh hey there,” Ellen managed to say.

“Who….are you?” North asked.

Ellen crawled out. Markus looked at North uncomfortably. The look on her face was indescribable. Awkward. So awkward.

Ellen popped up and straightened her white sweater. She nodded her head up slightly, “Ellen.” She didn’t break eye contact with North and narrowed her eyes slightly. She straightened her posture and stood confident and firm.

“North.” He couldn’t help but admire how fast Ellen had sized North up. North had a slight smile on her face in appreciation with a touch of competition. She looked at Markus as if to ask why this new, untested woman was even here.

“She’s new. I was just telling her about Jericho,” he rushed. “I…” he stared at Ellen with his mouth open. So awkward.

“I told him I missed having my own space so we - I thought it would be funny to build a fort,” Ellen laughed. “He said he’d show me around after.” She raised her eyebrows at him hopefully, wanting to finish their conversation.

“He can’t right now,” said North. “There’s an emergency. We need you upstairs.”

“Oh. Okay let’s go. Are Simon and Josh – “ Markus started.

“Yes they’re waiting. Uh sorry.” North gestured to Ellen.

Markus’ eyes lingered on Ellen’s and her breath caught in her throat. She really didn’t want to be alone again.

“Look around and I’ll find you when I come back?” he tilted his head apologetically. North narrowed her eyes.

“Sure, I’ll go track down that guitar,” she smiled. North looked at Ellen suspiciously and strode out with purpose. Markus started to follow, then paused and turned to whisper huskily, “That hall,” he nodded to the right, “three doors down on the right. Get some sleep and I’ll check on you when I get back.” He smiled and she felt time stand still. The dizziness stayed for longer than she’d ever admit.

_________________

“Markus, we’re all looking to you right now,” North said emphatically.

Markus felt the imaginary fist tighten around him as Simon, Josh, and North’s eyes bore into him. He’d been so stuck on the human-on-the-ship problem that his brain was having trouble focusing on anything else.

“We need to send a message. We need to get the androids to stand up. To come to Jericho,” Josh said.

“We need to make sure no more androids suffer at the hands of the humans,” Simon said with a touch of despair, “We’ve all seen what humans are capable of. There’s power in numbers.”

“You’re all right. We’re also all in agreement for once…” said Markus. North and Josh looked at each other and she rolled her eyes.

“We need something that will reach everyone…what does everyone see…” Markus thought out loud.

“The sky…” murmured Simon. North looked at him like he was a mouldy fish.

“Oh my God…I’ve got it!” Josh grinned, his eyes bright with excitement.

They stared at him.

“Are you going to finish that thought or – “ Markus raised his eyebrows impatiently.

“KCD has an emergency protocol that can be accessed at their broadcasting facility. It’s for kidnappings, drastic weather, shooters. It broadcasts to _every_ device in the country.”

_____________________

By the time Markus, Simon, Josh, and North returned three hours later after laying out their preliminary plan, Ellen had gotten restless knowing that everyone else was working hard and she was, for all intents and purposes, laying still with her eyes closed. _Whirrrrrrr_.

Markus smiled to himself as the group dispersed. Simon was quietly looking for the woman who had woken up some type of electricity within him. Enough that he hadn’t stopped thinking about her eyes. Her huge blue eyes. _Four blue eyes_.

Markus, on the other hand, walked directly towards the gentle finger slides and the quiet, strong voice singing. The way one sings when they don’t have an audience. When they’re singing for themselves.

_**[2]** _ _The clouds hold a storm over this road_

_You’re dreaming_

_Or at least you’ve got your eyes closed_

_And this dormant love you’ve built_

_Inside your stubborn ways_

_Well it’s begging now for air_

_And the sudden breath of change…_

He found her sitting underneath a staircase with, ironically, her eyes closed. A slight smile played on her lips and he wondered what was winding its way through her imagination. He bet it was a beautiful place. He would only learn how wrong he was days later but one sees what they want. He leaned a shoulder against the bottom slant of the stairs and watched her with his hands in his front pockets. He felt intrusive but the intrusion felt intimate and he found himself unable to resist it.

_As these waves crash against the highway cliffs_

_I’m so scared they’ll flood me where I sit_

_When roads they change to waterways_

_They’ll never carry home_

She kept strumming but opened her eyes and scanned the room to check if anyone was watching her. Instead she met her current his gaze, which stilled her hands and tugged on the corners of her mouth.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hi,” she shyly replied.

He moved to sit beside her and she scooted over so there was room for him in the tiny space. “You’re really good, you know.”

“Oh come on, you’re an android,” she said self-consciously in feigned annoyance. She was clearly used to self-deprecation.

He measured the weight of his words before confessing, “Maybe not in a technical way. But when you play there’s…” He got lost in his thought before settling on, “a yearning.” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion so he continued, “You play because you want to express yourself. You play in a way that shows how hard you worked to get to that point. Androids don’t do that. Androids play to impress and entertain others. Background music. You play…” He met her flattered gaze and his throat felt like it closed. He was grateful he didn’t have to breathe because at that moment he may not have survived.

Ellen knew she had a hard time taking compliments but taking a compliment from him? The leader of the android revolution? Her mouth went dry and she felt her face heat up. She fought it hard and gulped some oxygen before and whispering, “Thanks.” She smiled softly, allowing herself to feel just a little bit proud. She didn’t believe him, but she let the feeling come anyway.

Markus looked at her and got lost in her eyes. They had some sort of magic behind them that he couldn’t figure out. He needed to. He felt a desperation to figure her out that he’d never felt before. There was something he didn’t know. He wanted to know her.

They sat in a happy calm silence in a suspended world until a shout and a laugh nearby broke them out of their reverie and Markus cleared his throat. “So why aren’t you asleep?”

“I got restless and felt strange because I was the only one sleeping. I needed a distraction.”

“Well do you want to go find the rest of the group? Maybe we can fill you in on what we were off talking about?”

“Wait really? Why me?” she asked suspiciously.

He paused. Why her? “I...want to?” he ventured.

“Will they buy that?”

“If I tell them to.”

Ellen’s inner curiosity squealed with delight. “Well in that case, lead the way!”

He grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the neck of the guitar and pulled her out of the little cubby, accidentally scraping her back against the rough metal edge.

She sucked her breath in through her teeth and he asked her what was wrong.

“I’m fine don’t worry, “ she smiled. He looked at her doubtfully but continued towards the sound of Josh’s deep voice. Markus only became aware that he was still holding her hand once they emerged from the crowd and he saw Simon glance down. He let go as if she was on fire but Ellen didn’t seem to notice. _Thank God_ , Simon thought. Before he could decipher his automatic response, Ellen walked around the fire they were surrounding and sat next to him, bumping his shoulder with her own. He was the only person there that she knew and North _was_ scary and it was the only open seat but he still felt flattered. She settled the guitar next to her with the neck leaning against the crate.

She smiled at him, “Sy.”

He couldn’t hold his giggle in, “Hey Ellen.” _Sy_. Everything she did was so simply cute and she...there was something special about her. And there was.

_Androids can giggle?!_ She thought in amazement. It was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard and desperately needed to hear it again. She found that she couldn’t tear her gaze from his face, even after he turned and watched Markus who had begun to speak.

Markus noticed that.

The four androids, ‘the council’, filled Ellen in on the history of Jericho, the fact that they had to spend a lot of their days killing time, and that North’s worst day here had been losing her tennis ball. For some odd reason they all felt like they could trust her immediately. North took a little bit of interrogation but even she warmed up. They didn’t know that it was due to her sheer gentle vulnerability so they let it slip, they let Stratford Tower slip.

She was blown away. The brilliance, the commitment, the history they’d be making. It made her feel nothing but small. Insignificant. Markus was putting all of this effort into helping her and for what? She didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. She was literally standing in the way of political progress. Her face crumbled and before she could compose herself, Simon had seen it out of the corner of his eye. She needed an escape.

“Listen, I’ll let you guys plan more. I know it’ll be easier without having to explain every detail to me,” her voice wavered and the Markus looked at her with concern. She began to stand up but Simon grabbed her arm gently and told her to wait.

“Sorry. Let’s just…relax for a few minutes,” he smiled encouragingly at her and tugged gently for her to sit down again. He moved automatically to put his hand on her back, he was programmed as a household assistant and had a keen touch for calming people down, but he stopped himself. It might be inappropriate.

“Okay,” she murmured and her breath caught in her throat.

Simon scanned his programmed processes to calm humans or to make them feel better. After a beat he said, “Hey can you pass that to me?” nodding towards the acoustic guitar leaning where Ellen had left it. She gently did as she was told and Simon organized himself then suddenly felt very shy. He glanced up and saw the curious anticipation in his Ellen’s eyes and felt like he could do anything, especially,

_**[3]** _ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Markus was looking at Ellen waiting to see if she’d join in and feed his desperation to hear her voice but instead saw her face melt into adoration. Adoration for Simon.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

Simon looked directly at Ellen a he sang:

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

They locked eyes for long enough that a small smile formed on her face and Markus crossed his arms over his chest. Josh was leaning forward, his chin in his hands. North’s eyes were wandering around the room as she barely listened. She didn’t care for music considering what it represented in her life so far.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

His fingers lingered on the frets of the guitar and the sound slowly faded. Simon stared down at his hands with some embarrassment at his display of emotion. He rarely played in front of anyone. Seeing his discomfort Josh started to clap with exaggeration and everyone joined in, making Simon smile and his face tint blue. Ellen turned and grinned happily at Markus, comforted and feeling as if she belonged, if only for a moment. He looked serious and the guilt waiting in the back of her mind crawled forward again as Simon gently placed the neck of the guitar in her hands.

When she excused herself and walked away a split second later, Simon looked after her with worry. He stood and followed, stopping her halfway into the huge steel room while Markus sat down with North and Josh. She turned as he gently pulled her back and they ended up face-to-face; extremely close and face-to-face. Her breath caught in her throat and he froze. He realized that if he leaned forward barely two inches his lips would be on hers and he managed to cough before he turned into a Smurf. He took half a step back but his large hand lingered on her elbow.

“Are you alright?” he whispered softly.

She wanted desperately to spill out everything spiralling and growing like ivy in her head. His eyes were pulling hers in with passion and she sighed and closed hers. “I don’t belong here.”

“What? Everyone belongs here. That’s what Jericho _is_. That’s what Jericho _means._ ”

He would never understand. If he knew, he wouldn’t be touching her right now. If he knew, he wouldn’t be looking at her like that her right now. She couldn’t make eye contact and softly said, “I mean, you’re right. I just feel like I’m getting in the way. You’re planning things that will change the world. You don’t need me here throwing wrenches into thing left and right.”

He laughed at the reference to such old technology and couldn’t help but hug the poor, sad girl. They’d never been this close before and, as if realizing this in sync, they both ceased moving. She felt his thirium pump beat against her and loved the way his shirt smelled. He gently placed one hand on the back of her head and dizzily whispered, “Everything is going to be okay, Ellen.”

_Everything is going to be okay_

_Everything_

_Is going to be_

_Okay Ellen_

_I’m right here_

_Shhh darling_

Time stopped as those words echoed through her head and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the memories out until she felt something odd. She could feel the pulse of his thirium pump against her ribs but there it was. Something was off.

The two still stood in stillness in the middle of the room and she held her breath to focus on the beat of his heart. _Thump, thump, thump…thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump,_ experimentally she breathed into her chest deeply and pressed herself closer to Simon. _Thump…thump, thump…thump._ Was she causing this?

Odd. She looked up into his eyes, suddenly remembering they were in public and very much surrounded and stepped backwards awkwardly. She was hurting him by being close to him. She eyed him curiously with an impossible to contain coy smile and turned on her heel, leaving Simon, extremely confused and saddened, behind her.

[1] _My Sweet Lord_ – George Harrison

[2] _Eyes Closed_ – The Narrative

[2] _Blackbird_ – The Beatles


	2. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being needed a necessity for existing?

Strumming and humming some old Sufjan Stevens after leaving the group, Ellen zoned out and stared at the ceiling. She had tucked herself under the stairwell again and was guessing what model of android was coming down the stairs by the pattern of their steps and their shoes. She was very bad at it. She had a problem she knew she should’ve been considering but was avoiding. That problem could be solved by her leaving. That would solve a few of her problems actually. Sneaking off and living on the very edges of the ship where she’d be safe. She gazed at the council gathered around the fire and felt disconnected. Felt like a small child in their care. She figured she might as well explore before officially deciding to lose herself on that stupid boat.

She stood up and turned the guitar around on her back before walking up to the office, grabbing the box of food and the blanket, just in case. She looked around and made sure no one was watching her before tucking herself into a shadow and slipped into the nearest **RESIDENTIAL** hallway.

A half hour later she was thinking, _Oh damn._

Exploring had been a bad idea. She was lost as all hell. The good news was that she was probably far enough away from the crowds that no one would find her. She started peeking in doors, looking for a room with a generally intact bed. She ended up dragging a dusty mattress from one room to another with a solid bedframe. She shook out her blanket that she’d nicked from the office fort and the ones that had been on both beds. She set it up and tucked her things behind the door in case someone came in. She lay on the bed and tried to calculate how many hours of sleep she’d been averaging a night in the last few weeks. She’d expected to fall asleep immediately but it was turning out to be a struggle. She didn’t think her insomnia would still be an issue. Shaking from fear, shaking from the cold, shaking for the sake of it, she stayed awake. She wriggled until her head was under the blanket along with her body. She thought about what she’d been brave enough to say to Markus and felt her body warm and tighten and feel sad? He understood. Maybe she shouldn’t have run. Maybe she should’ve stayed maybe he would’ve protected her. Maybe Simon would have.

She fell asleep fitfully at the thought of people possibly caring enough to save her.

* * *

Markus talked the team into planning the next day. Everyone was exhausted from converting Jericho into an android hospital. He had a plan of his own and a speech to write. A speech to paraphrase from a dangerous human woman’s lips.

The four walked into the crowd of androids separately, all lost in their own thoughts. Markus could tell they were each planning individually. So much for being in charge. He, on the other hand, was planning amenities. He needed a place for Ellen to sleep where no one would find her and an excuse for her absence. Hopefully it wouldn’t be for long. He wanted to make this speech tonight. It was pressing forward on his tongue, threatening to fall out. He was driven by an instinct to protect his…his.

Josh and North had both wandered off to check on the androids they’d helped earlier. North had surprisingly good bedside manner. Markus and Simon stopped on the top floor and leaned over the railing next to each other, both looking around for someone. They didn’t speak. Markus was listening. As Simon was conjuring what to say to Markus about Ellen, his friend turned and walked away from him with a mumbled, “Be right back.” Simon went downstairs to continue looking for Ellen, and Markus went to the office to write.

When asked about the new unknown model brunette girl, most androids knew who Simon was talking about but no one had seen her lately. They told him about her guitar playing. He couldn’t help but picture her playing and singing and feel a fluttering in his regulator. He ran a self-diagnostic and found that his thirium pump, his heart, had skipped a beat. Where was she?

He scanned the room. Nothing. He was starting to panic. She was new so maybe she’d gone to look around. He remembered Markus mentioning he was going to show her because she’d said she had a terrible sense of direction, which was odd for an android. Odd. He looked up to the office and figured if she’d been waiting there she probably went down the nearest hallway. He took the stairs two at a time and strode down the hall to the left of the office, then stopped. He heard her. He heard an acoustic guitar. It was far away but his auditory sensors were fine-tuned. As a household assistant, they came with certain upgrades. One of his was teaching people to play instruments or sing. The sound he heard currently made an error message pop up again so what could he do? He ran.

* * *

The lines on Markus’ forehead were standing out as he scribbled in perfect Cyber Sans cursive in his notebook. Writing things physically helped him think sometimes. Carl had taught him that. He was in the glass-encased office, sitting on the floor. He couldn’t remember everything she said and it was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes and tried to float back to sitting with her under the table. How she smelled, the lilt of her voice, the feel of her forehead…but it didn’t work. Well he might as well give it a shot. He looked around for the blanket to rebuild the fort. It was gone. So was the box of food. Oh no.

What had he said? Is that why she left? He wracked his brain but came up with nothing. If she left where would she have gone? They’d only been busy a few hours so it couldn’t have been far. He ran outside and down the stairs. He found North and asked her if she’d seen Ellen.

“No…Simon was looking for her earlier too. Is everything okay? Is there something I should know?” she asked accusatorily.

“Simon? When?”

“Like a few minutes after we stopped talking?”

Markus clenched his teeth. He felt that angry-sad combination again.

North stood, “Seriously what’s going on?”

“Okay!” said Markus, “Okay.” He sighed, “I was telling the truth. She is new. She is scared. But the thing is, there is something…wrong with her. I just feel protective and I’d promise I’d look out for her but no one’s seen her in a long time. I don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t help but feel relieved by telling someone else even a half-truth.

North’s face softened as much as her face could. “Alright I’ll help you.”

“Really? I wasn’t asking you to I was just – “

“I know but I will. You’re obviously useless right now. Well I guess the most logical thing to do is comb the halls. I’ll get Josh.” Markus was blown away. Since when did North actively help?

They each picked a hall, garnering the help of a few other androids and set out. The calls of “Ellen?” “Ellen!” slowly echoed and disappeared away from the population.

* * *

Simon ran to the beat of his thirium pump and towards the music. It sounded heavenly. Literally like heaven. He’d heard acoustic guitars before but knowing it was her playing…her fingers…her lips singing…

Occasionally he’d hit an awkward dead end and circle back but the steel walls were great at sending the echoes directly to him. He’d gotten distracted and hit another dead end and stopped, hearing the sound back behind him. It was louder than ever thankfully and he slowed to a walk paying closer attention. He halted when he heard her quiet voice:

_**[1]** _ _I’ve forgotten how it feels_

_To feel like I’m home_

_‘Cause home is where the heart is_

_And my hearts been sold_

_Shackled down in chains_

_Held prisoner by you_

_Don’t let it escape_

_Just keep it safe with you_

Every part of his body froze. He’d never felt like this before. Not even close. He felt afraid of it but he loved it all the same. He scanned the area around him. Nothing. He kept walking towards the voice, in a trance.

_‘Cause it’s all that I can do to find a fading peace of mind_

_And it’s all that I can do to read the space between the lines_

_I’m trying hard to forget all the colour in your eyes_

_You can’t say what I can say but…_

He found the door the music was coming from and gently opened it. He saw Ellen lying on the bed sideways, with her legs straight up against the wall and her hair draped like a waterfall off the side of the mattress, just barely brushing the floor. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He opened his mouth but he didn’t want her to stop so stayed perfectly still and just listened.

_I will love you ‘til I die._

* * *

“Ellen!” Called Markus. “Ellen?” He felt like his throat was being squeezed.

From far away he heard Josh yell, “I haven’t found anything!”

Markus closed his eyes and tried to focus. His thirium pump was pounding and he was overwhelmed. He felt so protective and angry. Labelling emotions was still not his strong suit but he did know that he desperately needed to find this girl. What if they found out what she was? She was…she was his responsibility.

What else could he do? He ran.

* * *

_He’s breathing beside me_

_His breath cold and short_

_He knows I don’t love him_

_To his great remorse_

_I can tell he’s dancing with me in his dreams_

_But I just can’t wake him like you woke me_

_‘Cause it’s all that I can do to find a fading peace of mind_

_And it’s all that I can do to read the space between the lines_

_Yeah I’m trying hard to forget all the colour in your eyes_

_You can’t say what I can say but I will love you ‘til I die._

She sang, “Ooh ooh ooh ooh” to the melody softly then stopped abruptly and he heard that she was…crying? He didn’t know how to announce his presence without startling her. He heard her sniffle and felt his limbs freeze up. He only had two ideas. Either knock softly or…

_**[2]** _ _I don’t know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

He saw her jump and felt guilty. That would’ve happened no matter what he did, he supposed, but still. He continued, unsure of himself even though his android vocals were pitch perfect:

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can’t react_

She stayed still where she was laying. Oh god had he _killed_ her?! Well, if he was already in this deep:

_Games that never amount to more than they’re meant_

_Will play themselves out,_

He paused, then she slid the guitar off of her stomach and onto the bed. Encouraged, he went into the chorus and to his amazement; she joined him in the duet:

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We’ve still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You’ll make it now_

****

He carefully walked toward her and sat on the bed, sort of upside down from her. Timidly he looked down at her face and saw something surprising. She was smiling so gleefully that she wouldn’t meet his eyes. He grinned at that and they sang together:

_Falling slowly_

_As if knowing_

_And I can’t go back_

_Moves that take me_

_And erase me_

_And then paint it black_

He held touched her nose and sang the next verse to her:

_You have suffered enough_  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled softly at him keeping eye contact they rode it out, a capella:

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along…_

He couldn’t stop smiling at her and she, him. He felt his eyes start to water and panicked. He’d been told that androids could cry but he very much didn’t like the feeling of it. He felt embarrassed to no end and tried to look stoic and will them away.

Ellen watched his face as he suddenly stopped smiling and turned away, interrupting their shared gaze.

Had she seen his tears? He looked down and his eyes landed on his hand, resting on her belly. She wanted to giggle as his eyes widened and he snapped it away and into his lap.

“Simon?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he asked. A small smile crept into the corners of his mouth.

“How did you find me?”

Simon looked shy and blushed slightly, trying to cover his face. “What?!” she prodded.

He could barely stand the way she was looking at him. The fact that he’d rescued her. The fact that they were on a bed together, alone. He just…was this infatuation? Was this love that he’d heard so endlessly about?

Ellen sat up quickly, panicking and touching his arm. He lowered his hands and looked at her before slightly awkwardly but gently wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her. She felt overwhelmed by his sudden show of emotion. She didn’t even know that androids could do that. What she also didn’t know was that it took an extreme emotion for them to be unleashed. She haphazardly placed her arms around his neck to hug him back.

“I was so worried you’d left or been hurt or taken,” Simon whispered into Ellen’s hair. His voice was muffled.

She’d been caught. Well, now she knew that running away _within_ a building wasn’t a great plan. She may have already known that. She may have been looking to see if anyone cared enough want her back. “Why? Sy I just went wandering to find a quiet space and got a little lost.” She just told a little white lie. “I’m glad you found me, but…”

He pulled his head back to meet her eyes and loosened their embrace. “But…”

She raised her eyebrows. Shrugged one shoulder. Bit her lip. Looked into his eyes and gently brushed the shining tear track with her thumb. Oh. But.

“But why did I…react like this?” he asked. She nodded, her eyes full of worry. He’d begun to notice that when he looked into those soft, kind blue eyes he felt safe. Like he could tell her anything. Like he couldn’t ever lie to this person.

Shaking his head he murmured, “I honestly don’t know.” He chuckled ironically as he paused and thought. Ellen rearranged herself so that she was leaning one shoulder against the wall and had her legs stretched out towards the edge of the bed. Simon subconsciously mirrored her as she moved. She wiggled her legs until her feet were touching his and when he wiggled his back she smiled.

“I don’t know if you’ve experienced this, but when I feel a strong emotion it’s like it can’t stay inside of me. It overflows and I exhibit all sorts of strange symptoms,” he began to ramble.

“Like when an android deviates…” she ventured, remembering that he didn’t know she was human.

“Exactly. When I first saw you I felt…something strong and it stuck with me. When I’d noticed that you had disappeared I started to panic and it piled on top of that feeling and…it hurt,” he paused, looking off into the distance and seemingly forgetting the girl’s presence, “I wanted that feeling to stop. I wanted that first feeling back so desperately that I _needed_ to find you. I needed to stop the error message.”

Silence filled the tiny tin room as he slowly became aware of the implications of his words. He didn’t move. T-rex’s can only see movement so he figured there was a chance that would work.

“Wait, what error message?” she asked confusedly with amusement hidden behind her lips.

He straightened his back, suddenly self-conscious. He couldn’t lie. “I’ve been getting an error message all day. Have you not?”

Shit. She felt guilt grip her trachea. He’d been so honest and bared his emotions in front of her. She had to tell him. Once he was done his thought because she was so painfully curious that her heart had been pounding for the last few minutes.

“No…” she murmured.

He seemed saddened but sat forward facing her. “It started…this morning when I saw you. A small error message popped up like something was wrong with a biocomponent. I ran a diagnostic when I left and it was a problem with my thirium pump.” He stared down and his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to overwhelm you, I mean,” she’d never seen an android flustered before, “I’m usually better at controlling my words than this. I swear. It just hasn’t been a very great day for it.” He looked up and into her eyes, and taking a deep breath said, “My thirium pump was skipping.”

 _Oh._ She didn’t blink and opened her mouth to say something, but what? What if he hated humans to the extent that he killed her right then and there? He was so honest and so beautiful she couldn’t hold it in and let him think something that might not even be true? Her head spun. Did the error message mean he wouldn’t want to be around her, that she was a danger to him? If his heart had skipped a beat…had it kept doing that? What if _she_ killed _him!_ It was too much and she couldn’t stop it from falling out of her mouth.

“Simon, I’m human.”

“Ellen! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” echoed dully down the hallway and they both jumped but Simon didn’t take his eyes off her.

“What?” Simon hissed. His eyes grew impossibly wide. “Why are you here? Does Markus know? You might be in danger do you want me to hide you?!” he began to panic.

“Ellen WHERRRRRRE ARE YOU COME SEE THESE SHADOW PUPPETS!” slightly louder. They could only ignore it for **10**

“Markus knows. He’s worried about me too but **9** we had a great conversation about it. **8** When we get back **7** the three of us need to sit down and we’ll make a plan. **6…5…4** If I have both of you protecting me? **3** I’ll feel… **2** invincible.” Simon smiled. **1.** “YOOOOOOOOO!” Ellen suddenly yelled. He jumped but she’d timed it perfectly.

Josh busted into the room as if the hallway had been full of monsters. “Thank God! Do we need to put a leash on you?!”

“Kinky,” she raised her eyebrows.

“Markus is so worried! Simon if you’d found her why didn’t you bring her back!”

“I just got here!” he said convincingly. “She was playing guitar so I just turned up my auditory sensors.”

Josh paused then rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that he hadn’t thought of that first. “Well we have to hurry back. I could tell Markus was panicking.”

The trio moved through the door and Ellen turn back to grab her guitar then remembered the food and blankets and bed…she’d never be able to remember where they were! But. She walked into the hallway with Josh and Simon who were watching to make sure she was coming. Once Josh’s attention was on pointing his flashlight in front of them, Ellen put her hand on Simon’s back and whispered as quietly as possible, knowing his auditory sensors were still turned up, “Remember this room.” He didn’t turn and nodded ever so slightly. She’d tell him why later but right now she knew that he trusted her. She loved that he trusted her. He trusted a human. He trusted _this_ human. She skipped for a few yards.

On the walk back Josh filled them in on the details of the ‘Ellen sweep’. She couldn’t help but feel flattered. She also couldn’t help but pick up on the fact that Markus had orchestrated it with North and insisted on it apparently. Curious. She smiled. Why were these androids so intent on taking care of her? Humans were definitely weaker than this and she did feel coddled. She couldn’t tell if she was offended or grateful. She settled on neutral until one of the two was proven firmly.

God this walk was long. How had they found her?! Fuckin’ androids.

* * *

Markus walked into nothing less than a party. The office was full and he hoped his hunch at why was right. He ran through the door and pushed through the androids and there, standing on a crate against the wall next to North, was his current source of anxiety. He turned his face away for a moment to gather himself, then gave up and allowed himself to stare at her and grin. She looked so happy. Oddly enough, she was talking and laughing with North. It hit him hard then. She wasn’t running. She wanted to know if anyone would chase her. Now she knew that she really belonged here. Maybe everyone else knew that too.

Ellen finally spotted him in the crowd and her face lit up even brighter than it already had. She gasped and hopped up and down a little bit (which she would later deny), linking her elbow through North’s and pointing at him. He felt like he was the only person in the room to her. He didn’t realize it then, but he was. North waved and gestured for him to join them. Markus felt lightheaded and made his way forward through the crowd to grab North’s hand. She pulled him up onto the makeshift podium. He made sure he jumped up between the two women so that he could turn and wrap Ellen up in a bear hug, lifting her small feet off the ground. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms under his coat around his waist. She was thankful his shirt was there to soak up her occasional tears. They’d proven her fears wrong. She mattered. He, the King of Jericho, would protect her.

Little did she know, Markus wasn’t focusing on her soft brunette head resting under his chin. He was watching Simon. He spotted him standing near one of the doors with a strange look on his face. Markus couldn’t help but feel possessive and…proud. He was holding their little human, her face buried in _his_ chest. He watched as Simon turned and walked out of the room and out of sight.

[1] _Awake_ – Artist vs. Poet

[2] _Falling Slowly_ – Glen Hansard, Markéta Irglová & The Frames


	3. Synthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come clean to the about a human in Jericho and Markus prepares to pose the true question: are androids willing to be what they're asking humans to be?

It took a few hours for things to calm down and leave Markus and Ellen alone in the room. “You looked for me.”

Looking out the window Markus jumped at her voice. He opened his mouth and thought before he responded, “I thought you left because of something I said. I was worried about you out there all alone. Then I had an idea that – “ he stopped before he began to ramble.

He turned around and saw her standing there smiling at him in a sweetly appreciative way. She kept smiling but hugged herself shyly and he felt an echo in his thirium pump. He smiled back and simply stated, “I looked for you.” He took a single step towards her then, before he knew it, she was in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize that moment. Her arms were tight around his neck and her cheek was pressed against his chest, jut under his chin. He could feel her breath warming the right side of his chest. Her hair smelled sweet and lightly sweaty and it lingered in his nose. His arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed tightly in what might have been a subconscious attempt to hold onto her forever. Her sweater was pilled and soft with time and many washes against his hands on her back. He wanted her in so many ways. How had this happened so suddenly? Maybe it was being so purely open and honest with someone at first sight. Maybe it was because she was just something different. Maybe it was something akin to magic.

His large hands rubbed up and down her back slowly as she ran her thumb along the back of his neck and a gentle _mmm_ escaped her throat. He couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She pulled back slightly. He panicked that he’d crossed a line but she just smiled up at him and admitted she loved forehead kisses. He memorized that too. She released him but he took a long selfish moment to keep his arms around her. She looked up at him in surprise and placed her hands on his chest.

“You make me feel safe,” she whispered, “that’s hard to find these days. Thank you.”

He couldn’t not and pressed his forehead against hers bravely, “Anytime, beautiful,” he whispered dangerously close to her lips, daring her to prove him right.

Ellen completely melted. She hated that she couldn’t tear her eyes away and hide that she was blushing so deeply. Trying to hide her ear-to-ear smile she tucked her head down and deftly stepped out of his embrace. Why was she having all of these feelings? It was overwhelming. What next, was she going to be attracted to one of Jericho’s rats? She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside.

“So I know that you want to let it be known that I’m human,” Ellen said. Markus nodded and opened his mouth but she continued, “But not everyone is as open minded as you. Oh wait,” she said turning towards him, “there’s something I need to tell you first.” He could tell she was having a difficult time with her words. “Simon was the one who found me. He knows.”

“Simon knows?” Markus gawked. It was no longer their secret. Why did that make him feel sad? That was a good thing wasn’t it? They wanted people to know. He frowned.

Ellen nodded. “He swore he’d protect me too. I know he wouldn’t tell anyone. I told him that once we got back, the three of us could talk about what to do next. I really think it’s important that he’s here Markus. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. No that’s a...good plan. Any idea where he is?”

“None whatsoever. I have no idea where anything is actually. I was going to ask, is there somewhere more private we could talk?” Ellen asked.

“Yeah we could – “

“Oh wait!” Ellen smiled excitedly, “I set up a little room with blankets and food! I made sure Simon memorized it I can show it to you!” He couldn’t help but remove his scowl at the endearing way she clapped her hands together like a little girl. She was genuinely excited to show him. He wondered if she had been excited that Simon had seen it. “So we’ll find him and he can lead the way?”

“Look at you, being so clever,” Markus chuckled.

“Don’t patronize me!” she pointed at him with mock anger.

The pair walked out of the office and stood perusing the common area for Simon’s little blond head to no avail.

Ellen stared at Markus. “Do it.”

“Do what?”

She held out the megaphone from the office. She’d grabbed it and hid it behind her back.

Markus rolled his eyes then whipped it up in front of him and yelled **“SIMON. PAGING SIMON. PAGING ALL SIMON’S IN THE VICINITY. PAGING DR. SIMON SIMMONIVITS. AND AT BAT! THE ONE THE ONLY…SIIIIIIIIMON!”** Ellen stoically stared straight ahead and held out for as long as she could before bowing her head and laughing so hard no sound came out. She looked at Markus with a beet red face and-

“Turn around.” He suddenly became forceful and serious and it scared her but she obeyed. Why did she trust him so completely now? _That’s not safe. Be careful. Watch yourself._ He placed a firm hand on her back and ushered her back into the office, not letting her turn away from the wall she was facing. He stood in front of her and put his hands on your shoulders.

“Don’t panic okay? Remember that I said I’d protect you no matter what.” She panicked anyway, just for kicks. “When I was speaking through the megaphone everyone was looking at us. So when I lowered it, most of them looked away, right?”

“Well…”

“When you laughed and raised your head, you were blushing. Hard.”

She nodded. He waited for it to click.

“Blushing red.”

“Blushing red,” he echoed.

Any trace of colour that had been in her face drained.

As if on cue, Simon walked in laughing.

“Markus was that really necessary? Wow – “ he halted when he saw Markus’ serious and troubled expression. Ellen was facing him with her long hair cloaking her cheeks and she wouldn’t turn around. Softly he tried to ask, “Hey what’s…” but before he could finish, Markus had grabbed Ellen’s hand and Simon’s and was dragging them out of the room.

“Where’s her room?” Markus growled lowly at Simon.

Alarmed, he told him, “Down the east hall.” Not knowing what else to say, the trio was silent for the 7 minute walk as Simon waited for one of them to explain.

Only once they’d arrived in Ellen’s small of utopia, Markus sealed the door, and Ellen had ventured a tiny but tearful smile at Simon, Markus spoke.

Ellen cut him off sternly.

She stood on the bed and said, “When all is said and done, this is my life. I make my own choices. Do you agree?”

The floor people nodded in surprise.

“I am so grateful that you came to look for me. I thought I was endangering you all or just an inconvenience but now I know differently. Don’t mistake caring for telling someone what to do, though. Markus, I have a feeling you have some kind of plan starting to hatch already so take the floor.” She jumped up in the air a little and landed on her bum cross-legged on the bed. They both thought she looked too adorable to take seriously but the boys masked it. She’d done it to try and break the tension and assumed she had failed. She furrowed her brow and made an over exaggerated serious face. That took the cake and they busrt out laughing, something they were all in desperate need of. She patted the bed but only Simon sat down. Markus chose to pace. Ellen reached into her backpack on the floor and pulled out a Rubik’s cube.

“I think we need to make a deal that everyone in this room will be completely honest within this. What would we even call this? Governance? Club? Murder?”

“What?!” exclaimed Simon.

“HA,” said Ellen pointedly. She looked at Simon’s fearful face and deadpanned, “We’re going to kill you. Sorry.” She played with the cube in her hands.

“A murder is what you call a group of crows,” explained Markus laughing.

“Wait you’re an android shouldn’t you have known that?” asked Ellen.

“Well it’s in our memory storage but if it’s never come up during our current…usage then we have to look it up first,” Simon explained.

“Guess we’re definitely calling it a murder then,” Ellen bobbed her head. Simon smiled privately at her. She felt like she’d swallowed a warm cinnamon roll whole.

Markus explained that he’d spent hours trying to draft a speech to give to the crowd in the common area. His logic was that if he kept it casual, the androids wouldn’t think it was as serious.

“Do you remember what you said to me under that table?” Markus asked Ellen. Neither or them noticed Simon’s confusion. “I want to say that to them.”

She stared at him and her hands froze. “You can’t be serious. I was speaking to one rather open minded android not convincing essentially a small civilization.”

“You were speaking to the leader of the android revolution,” Markus countered. The room fell silent. Simon subtly rolled his eyes. Markus and Simon looked at the girl who was now standing as well in front of the bed and across the room from Markus. She stared at him with her thumb between her teeth and her left hand twirling the layers of the Rubik’s cube. She carefully weighed her options and thought over the impact of this event. Simon reached out and rubbed her forearm. She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows gently to ask if she was okay. She smiled and touched his hand.

She took three slow, contemplative steps towards Markus and stared him down curiously, finally saying, “You’re right.”

“That’s not what I was expecting.” “Me neither…”

Ellen laughed good-naturedly. “I’m serious. I’ll write as close to what I said to you as I can remember. I’ve practiced that speech in my head countless times so it should be doable. I just have to change the...recipient of the argument...” they both looked at her blankly. _How can androids be so stupid._ “I’m usually laying it on humans.” They both nodded. _Oh Lord._ She tossed her toy onto the bed and did just that.

The three stood facing the wall across from her bed after she had dug out some sharpies from her bag admitting that she was a light vandal ‘back in the day’. That inspired them to use the wall as their paper. She wrote down her argument with Markus helping her remember details and telling her which things he found the most compelling. Simon responded with awe and admiration. Markus thought he was going overboard with the praise. He’d written quite a few speeches at this point so he filled in a few things and Simon helped tell them exactly how certain androids would respond to pieces and how to avoid biases. They were thinking of the responses of North and Josh as some pretty accurate bookends. Markus wrote a solid conclusion. Then, the murder boys agreed that Ellen should write the final line.

“Shut up.”

“You deserve it.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not!”

“I can’t think of anything significant!”

Markus held her shoulders and Simon clenched his fists.

“Close your eyes,” Markus said softly, echoing a lost dream. The last thing she saw was an off pain in his eyes. “Imagine you’re in a room with no one but me. Just you and I. Just us.” He ran his hands down her arms and held her hands. Simon noticed an error message flicker. “Imagine you have one sentence to convince me that I can trust you as one of us. One sentence.”

The room was silent except her breathing. Outside of her focused imagination she couldn’t know that Simon was standing behind her and he and Markus were staring at each other. Their faces were slowly contorting in competition as they silently confirmed their suspicions. Markus had dropped Ellen’s hands and Simon silently walked around the girl until the two androids were face to face. Simon held his palm confidently up towards Markus. Markus shook his head in annoyance but slowly lifted his hand and -

“ _When all is said and done…what we must remember is what we are asking of humanity.”_

* * *

Ellen was still terrified of North. She did an okay job of appearing terrifying to North. No one knew if it stuck. It didn’t.

In the end, that’s what got her through the first run. They decided it was the best course of action to give the speech to Josh and North privately. Markus spoke and Ellen and Simon stood behind him. She tried to hide her pure adrenaline dosed fear and Simon thought she was doing an Oscar worthy job. When Markus got to the line in the speech that admitted that she was the human he was speaking about, Josh and North’s heads snapped towards her. She wanted to look at the ground but Simon had convinced her not to. North looked livid but Ellen could see the underlying bewilderment. She knew North’s morals and she hated humans more than any android in the room, possibly in the entire ship. She also knew that North liked her. She did. When they were on the podium at the party they were laughing and sort of dancing around one another. It was easier when you didn’t have to actually speak. Josh on the other hand just had his mouth open in a perfect O and his head tilted to the side comically.

Ellen suddenly realized that Markus had stopped talking and noticed that Simon had grabbed her hand to reassure her somewhere in the speech. He dropped it when North opened her mouth and the murder braced themselves.

“So the object of our hatred has been under our noses all along, huh,” she said slowly through mostly clenched teeth.

“North – “ started Markus but Ellen interrupted him.

“No. I want to hear her out. Silencing people doesn’t do any good,” she crossed her arms.

Markus stepped back and Ellen didn’t noticed but she was now at the front of the triangle.

North sized her up and Ellen dropped her act. She just looked into her eyes with all of the vulnerability she had been hiding.

“We’re all scared of you,” North said gruffly but honestly. The three men gawked at her. Since when was North even mildly passive?

Ellen walked towards North slowly. “No you’re not. You’re scared of my species. You’re not scared of me at all.” She stopped in front of her, “Are you?” She asked timidly, the desperation apparent in her voice.

North lifted her head and the room air was still for a painfully long time. “I guess we’ll see.” She narrowed her eyes and studied the new human’s face. Ellen looked at Markus for guidance and he looked just as lost as her.

“I have a few questions,” started Josh.

“Completely fair,” said Markus.

“First of all, do you have any contact with other humans? Is anyone expecting you or going to come looking for you?”

“Well, the people who would fit that description didn’t find me while I was on the streets for a few weeks. I honestly think that they think I’m dead,” she thought out loud and every member of the council swore they’d pry for more information later. “I came here because I was all alone.” Ellen didn’t know that at that moment her death certificate had already been processed, along with her mother’s.

“I’m sorry,” murmured Josh, everyone echoing his sentiment. Ellen forced a smile and thanked them. She figured she’d tell the whole story later but now wasn’t the time. She didn’t until she knew it herself. “Having nowhere to go is the theme of Jericho so that’s actually fitting.”

“That’s what I said!” Markus exclaimed excitedly making Ellen and Simon laugh.

“Another question is, how can a human even live here?” Josh pointed out. He sounded worried and she felt beyond touched. That one was directed at Markus.

“Actually, I already had some food stored here from when we had that wanderer appear,” he explained.

“Wait wanderer? What wanderer?” Ellen sounded concerned.

“Yeah this strange man had been skulking around outside Jericho and we were all worried so one day I went down to ask him what was going on. Turns out, he was just a homeless man and the area had a lot of small warm spaces. Whenever we were going on a run I’d grab some canned or dry goods for him but…” Ellen pieced together the rest of the story on her own and bit her lip. “So we have those and it’d be easy to pick up more,” Markus finished.

“AND since the citizens aren’t looking for me, I’m not an android, so it would be totally safe for me to go out and buy food or use the Laundromat, I can even run errands for you guys,” she offered hopefully.

“Well wouldn’t you be listed as a missing person?” North asked.

“Not to be a downer but I have a feeling that certain people in the Detroit Police Force might have pushed that under the rug,” she grimaced. Simon eyed her curiously.

Josh smiled, “Well then that’s actually brilliant. Now this is a vague question but,” he was seated and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “How do we know we can trust you?” North crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in a way that gave off an air of overcompensation. A hush fell on the room as everyone considered Josh’s implications.

Ellen met his gaze and said, “Well I think it’s clear to see that I’m more you than I am them? I hope that’s enough.” She hoped they understood that she was speaking philosophically.

Josh stood, smiled at her and reached out his hand, which she happily shook now that she wouldn’t be persecuted for not withdrawing her skin.

* * *

With the excitement and positivity pumping so strongly everyone agreed Markus should speak immediately and they all rushed downstairs, everyone, except Ellen. Once they’d left her room she drew in an extremely shaky breath and leaned against the nearest wall, slowly sliding down it until she was sitting. She was exhausted. She’s been out camping alone for weeks. In the darkness and the cold before these androids she’d gone into a haze of time passing that wasn’t at all real. This? Being around this driven civilization constantly? She thought it was what she’d wanted, a place to belong and a home with a makeshift family. Maybe she was better off alone.

Yanking her out of her thought process a figure appeared in the doorway and she smiled. Markus walked in and gently sat down next to her.

“You okay?” he murmured and looked into her eyes in concern.

“I think so. There’s just been a lot of action for in last few days and I haven’t slept or eaten very much and…I’m used to being alone.”

He immediately cut in and said, “No, no, I see where this is going.” He turned and put his hand gently under her chin, “I know you’re tired. I could see it earlier. I’m so stupid I’m sorry I was going to tell you to rest but I got so caught up in the speech and wanting to tell the world that I…I was just so excited to protect you,” he murmured sadly in confusion. “But no. That does not mean you don’t belong here okay? Don’t think that for a second from this moment on. It’s crazy right now but we just have one more big shot! Then you can really make this place your home alright?” Ellen nodded gently.

“Markus…why did you go looking for me?” There was a comfortable silence.

“I went looking for you because I thought that you’d run away,” he finally said.

“No, I know that. Even if I had, then so what? It wasn’t your problem.”

“It was my problem because by then you were - ” Ellen waited for Markus to gather his thoughts. “When you disappeared I realized that I couldn’t protect you. I know we’d just met but the moment our eyes locked over that fire while you played guitar it felt like you were…”

She held her breath.

“You were already a part of Jericho.”

She sensed an “and” so she just waited silently for the payout.

“You were already a part of _us_.”

The awe she felt made her skin shiver and eyes go wide and starry. He looked deep into those wondering blue eyes as if they held the secrets of the universe. Neither had noticed that they were getting closer together until their noses bumped and Ellen let out a breath of laughter. Markus couldn’t tear his eyes away from the universes and the galaxy’s growing and shifting, creating and destroying each other in her eyes. The sides of their legs were pressed together and their chests were beginning to touch together inch by inch. When he felt her heartbeat he sighed. That lit her on fire. She knew androids didn’t actively sigh because they didn’t have to breathe. He’d done that just because of…her. His right hand rested on her cheek and her left was tracing paths to nowhere on his chest yet all they did was gaze at one another.

Ellen tried to decide which of Markus’ eyes was her favourite. She’d pick one then reconsider. He really was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. She was in a trance when those eyes were on her. She wanted to solve the mysteries that lay behind them but she couldn’t do anything but stare. When she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips she lowered her head instinctively. It was too much.

“You’re tired aren’t you?” he murmured so soothingly she wanted to fall asleep on his chest right there.

“Yes, but the speech,” she said dejectedly.

“Why don’t I remind the council that you are indeed human and you need rest. It isn’t fair that you’ve gone through all this in just a couple of days,” he all but cooed, sweet words gently rolling off of his tongue.

Ellen was in a daze, “Yes please. Sweetheart,” she added to make him smile.

* * *

Ellen stayed out of the way outside the office as Markus explained the situation to Josh, North, and Simon in the office. Simon had spotted her through the glass and waved gently with an empathetic look on his face. She smiled thankfully back and wiggled her fingers. Once the meeting was clearly over, North held Markus back to talk. That made Ellen nervous as all hell but she couldn’t focus on it for long. The two other boys approached looking guilty.

“I’m sorry. We hadn’t even realized that what we were vouching for was a person who needs rest and we weren’t letting you have ANY REST!” said Josh and wrapped his arms around her…shoulders? Ellen hadn’t realized how tall he was until now. What a tree. Oh well, she smiled and hugged his waist; a muffled thank you was lost in his shirt. He grabbed her shoulders. “Do you need me to set you a bedtime and escort you to your chambers?” Josh’s history knowledge needed some work but there was no way in hell she was going to spoil this monstrosity.

“Terribly sorry sir but I believe I have an escort already.” Ellen said. Josh raised his eyebrows at Simon and Simon smiled at the floor.

“Well have a wonderful sleep and when you wake up, a spectacular day awaits you!”

“Dude, don’t spoil it!” Simon whispered forcefully.

_A surprise?!_ Ellen grinned inwardly and just slightly outwardly, to the boys dismay.

A guilty Josh sort of backwards ran away while saying, “Sooooooorrrrrryyyyy.....”

Simon turned to Ellen, grateful to finally be alone. She found she couldn’t make eye contact. She felt _guilty_.

Nothing had physically _happened_ with either Simon or Markus. Simon had basically told her the extent of his feelings for her whereas Markus’ remained pretty cryptic about his. She came to the conclusion that she had feelings for two people but the jury was still out. The evidence for both of them was comparing apples to oranges. Right?

_Deep Breath._

She raised her head and looked at his face.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize Ellen, I’m so sorry…you’ll never know how guilty I feel right know. I mean I went looking for you when all you wanted to do was rest. I forgot that humans need other things and I just…” he sighed, “I want to take care of you,” he finished shyly.

“Haven’t outgrown that household assistant programming?” she smiled at him, full of confusion and passionate emotions and…the feeling that his piercing blue eyes sent to her lungs and squeezed her skull. She was helpless. Meanwhile, he had intertwined his fingers with hers. Words…tongue…spill… “When Markus gives the speech I want to be standing next to you behind him. I want you touching me so that I don’t,” she stumbled when she saw the shock on his face and realized her phrasing, “I meant touching me as in holding my hand or having your hand on my back or something you perv!” He looked down and blushed a pure blue, clearly painfully. She continued, “I want to feel safe. I _want_ you to take…care of me…” she echoed his earlier shy sentiment and immediately felt humiliated. Simon was blown away by her sudden reciprocity. “During the speech I mean!” she laughed. Oh. He didn’t know exactly how she felt but he felt hopeful about whatever it was.

“I’d love to,” he smiled, moving closer to her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled gratefully. He offered her his arm goofily. She linked hers through his and grinned. “Shall we?” he asked.

“We shall!” she happily agreed knowing they had a full 7 minutes alone to talk.

* * *

“Well I should go walk her to her room I guess.”

“No, it’s okay, Simon did,” said Josh, “he is so obsessed with her it’s adorable.”

North slapped his arm, “No he’s not! They met a few days ago.”

Josh shrugged, “You can’t stop love.”

Markus felt like a cheese grater had been raked over his chest.

* * *

He learned that she was born in Detroit with one foot backwards, her family was relatively happy, and she had a cat named Pancake. She’d started music lessons before her feet could reach the piano pedals. She used to be a dancer until she started University to become an architect. She felt afraid. All the time. He had a hard time understanding anxiety but she told him that it was okay and she’d think of better ways to explain. He realized that was why he’d seen so many errors in her brain; her amygdala was essentially full of emblematic sludge.

She learned that he was, indeed, a household domestic assistant and couldn’t remember much of his life before he became a deviant including why he became one. He woke up in a street, he was almost certain he’d been hit by a car. He didn’t know hwat to do so he wandered to a bus stop and rode the line all day, waited at the depot all night, and repeated the process until he spotted another alert android in the compartment on the bus. She’d told him of the Jericho trail and Simon had been there for six weeks and two days. He liked playing the guitar, making her feel bad for hogging it the last few days, and especially liked playing music from the 1920’s. His best friend was Markus and was terrified of North. His favourite place in the ship was…

“Wait! No I’m not going to tell you. I’ll show you one day,” he promised and she agreed with a giggle.

“Well here’s my current favourite place!” Ellen said, reaching her room, and Simon spun the mechanism open for her. Creative, weird, new age chivalry.

“Look at you! You remembered which room it is!”

“Well…you walked me here and last time I wrote…” she gestured to the outside of the door and Simon noticed:

** ELLEN’S Room **

**FUCK OFF**

**P** **LEASE**

He looked at her, “I have no words.”

She stepped back and took a long deep bow, grinning as she raised her head and making Simon smile until he covered his mouth. She got butterflies in her stomach whenever his own emotions embarrassed him. Emotions that she seemed to bring out in him. That realization made her bite her lip and look away shyly.

She could tell he noticed so she slipped past him into the room without making eye contact. “Well….goodnight I guess?” Simon said.

“You aren’t going to tuck me in?” she asked in a way that was either sweet or flirty and neither of them were sure which.

Simon giggled, “I guess?” _Simon’s giggle_.

“Oh listen I need to change first…”

“Oh I’ll wait out here.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. He stayed in the hall and she walked into the room, pushing the door shut behind her. She tugged a large men’s t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts out of her backpack and took off her shirt and her leggings. Simon was pacing in the hall, looking around. When he turned he noticed the door was open a crack. _Did she do that on purpose?_ He wondered. He couldn’t tear his eyes away when he realized he was facing the mirror and could see slight movement. He looked away and blushed…but glanced back in slight awe. He couldn’t see any part of her body clearly but could see her skin. A stripe of shifting pale skin and muscle and she looked so soft that his fingers tingled.

She paused as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The door wasn’t completely closed. _Had Simon left it like that on purpose?_ It was just a sliver and she could she just a slip of his tall figure but couldn’t move because…she met one of his silver eyes in the mirror. He could see a sliver of her. When she realized she was still naked, her face flushed but she still felt frozen. Fight, flight, or freeze. They were suspended in that moment. They were so far apart but so intimate. She couldn’t breathe. He suddenly disappeared from view and called out, “I’m so sorry don’t worry I couldn’t see anything just like, skin I’m sorry!”

Ellen struggled to get her pyjamas on as quickly as possible and fumbled, “No no it’s fine! The door was barely open. What could you have seen anyway,” _What the hell does that mean!_ She thought. Once she was dressed she hurriedly whipped open the door.

She had nervous giggles and tried to diffuse the situation. “So….”

He rubbed the back of his neck and fake laughed. She looked into his eyes and the both smiled shyly, the awkwardness vanishing, the tension high.

“So is it time for bed?” he asked gently. He was such a household assistant.

“Yes please,” she sighed as the exhaustion hit her. She turned and crawled under her the blankets so Simon pulled the covers up on top of her. He remembered taking care of kids…

“You okay?” Ellen asked.

“Oh yeah,” he stumbled, “I just…I’m fine. So do you need anything? Or should I go?”

Suddenly she actually felt scared. She’d been around so much noise except for the brief pause during her ‘adventure’. She looked away to gather the courage to ask, “Could you stay with me for a little while?”

He stared at her in wonder and a little confusion, “If you want me to?” He wasn’t sure what to do next and stood, looking around for a place to sit.

“No, no,” she laughed softly. He turned around and she pulled the covers down next to her. He immediately felt flustered and she saw his cheeks blue. It was hard to get used to but damn if it wasn’t adorable. He cleared his throat and sat down to take off his shoes. He awkwardly slid into the bed next to her and she rolled over. He was so confused he had no idea what was going on.

When Simon didn’t move Ellen realized he probably didn’t know what spooning was and she had to bite her lip to hold in the _Awwwwwwe_ threatening to erupt. Gently, she reached behind her and found his far arm. She tugged on it until he got the hint and rolled and she placed it around her waist. He seemed to understand now so he adjusted his body and placed his other hand above his head and twirled her long dark hair around his fingers, smiling. He spread his hand on her belly and pulled her closer to him. She wiggled in appreciation and placed her hand over his while tangling their ankles up beneath them. It seemed easier to show affection when she couldn’t see him.

He didn’t know what came over him next but he had seen her face when he was singing. He wanted her to feel that way again. He wanted to feel that again. His invisibility gave him courage and he whispered a soft song in her ear as a lullaby:

_**[1]** _ _I wish that we could lay right here and_

_Never think about our fears_

_Forever, forever, forever_

_Forget about tomorrow’s light_

_I only wanna hold_ (he squeezed her) _tonight_

_Forever, forever, forever_

He felt his chest fluttering and suddenly felt shy and vulnerable and wanted to run. But God, there was no way he was going to let himself do that. Without his permission, his head tilted and he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She sighed.

“Night Sy…” she murmured. He lay with her in his arms until she fell asleep, then lay with her sleeping in his arms for two more hours, just in case.

* * *

_Forget about tomorrow’s light_

_I only wanna hold tonight_

_Forever, forever, forever…_

Markus hovered outside her door. He felt cold all over. Simon did want her. Simon might even have her. He clenched his fists and decided he needed to not stand by anymore. After the success of his speech tomorrow he wouldn’t play second fiddle anymore. After waiting for Simon in the hall for twenty minutes, he realized he wasn’t coming and slowly walked back to find North.

[1] _Forever_ – Matt Hires


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to light in Jericho and not everyone takes it in stride.

Markus stood firmly above the crowd of androids on the main floor. He was clenching his fingers around the railing. To his left stood Ellen who was currently trying to be still enough that no one would notice that she was there. Next to her was Simon who had his palm tenderly on the small of her back and she could swear it was the only thing keeping her standing. To his right was North, with Josh beside her. Markus thought that if the biggest human sceptic on the council were right next to him, they would appear balanced. North kept glancing over at Ellen. Actually, everyone did. She was well aware but found that not making any eye contact was helping. She focused on Markus’ shoulders and breathed slowly.

“What are we even fighting for? When all is said and done…what we must remember, is what we are asking of humanity.”

The room was silent. Ellen saw Markus’ shoulders begin to shake but he remained outwardly confident as his eyes bore into his followers. Her eyes flicked slightly and looked towards North and Josh. Josh had stepped back and was trying to catch her eye. He winked and shrugged then started clapping. Apparently that was just his thing now.

Everyone looked at him and couldn’t help but admire the terrified girl up on that platform and the androids protecting her. The general ideology that spread for the next few days was that if they trusted Markus to lead them, they should trust his judgment in this matter too.

Why not be cliché? The slow clap spiralled into applause and Ellen finally smiled. She momentarily put her face in her hands then waved, blushing bright red. Simon was looking sideways at her with adoration.

Markus gestured to Ellen, seeing if she wanted to add anything to his speech. She shook her head, a tear running down her pink cheek and quickly jumped up into Markus’ arms. This caused everyone to cheer even louder. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. When he set her down he resisted the urge to send a smug look in Simon’s direction and leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. He was too charmed by her to be disgusted by humans. He held her shoulders and grinned, raising his eyebrows in a goofy, _‘How was that?’_ gesture. She nodded emphatically and he hugged her again. Protectively. Possessively. Gratefully. Soothingly.

She felt like she was the most important human being on the planet. Maybe at that moment, she was.

The council, which was now agreeably a quintet, headed excitedly down the stairs towards their people. Ellen was still nervous. She was trying to hide it but the shaking wasn’t doing her any good. She was light headed and grateful when Markus grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other. His eyes still took her breath away yet still made her feel grounded and she was grateful.

Markus felt like he was the only person in he world when she looked at him like that. Her eyes sparkled. He noticed her calm slightly when he touched her and squeezed her hand, grateful for the contact.

As they slowly made their way down the stairs behind North, Simon, and Josh, still holding hands, Ellen and Markus looked like the King and Queen of Jericho to the androids. Ellen hoped they saw it as a perfect unity of androids and humans, something Markus assumed, something Simon saw as he looked back over his shoulder, but the crowd saw something else. If Markus kept her by his side, that could lead to human infiltration. One human was different than 50% of them being humans. They’d all be keeping their eyes open.

* * *

“Ah I wish androids could get drunk. It looks so fun! It would feel so perfect right now!” groaned Josh.

“No you don’t! I used to be a huge partier and lord does it take a toll on you. Not to mention the trouble you get into.” North sat forward curiously and Ellen rolled her eyes. “Wait, can androids taste?”

They all nodded. “A little?” said North.

Ellen smiled over exaggeratedly and yelled, “I ALREADY KNEW THAT!” From behind her, under the office table, Ellen whipped out three bottles of champagne.

Everyone cheered, mostly due to her obvious excitement.

“I don’t really drink anymore but champagne is my favourite so I swiped some from an abandoned liquor store! Shockingly, the only things already missing were 40 proof or higher…so anyway. It’s not cold and we don’t have glasses or straws or…this might be a disaster.”

Josh laughed and yelled, “NOPE!” He grabbed one of the bottles planning to uncork it and chug from it but he was left tugging on the top of the cork, trying not to break the bottle. They all stared at him. For a long time. He had no shame.

Ellen grabbed the other bottle and stared Josh in the eye as she undid the trap and gently twisted the cork until it popped. Josh glowered and the other three cheered. Soon they were laughing and passing the three bottles around, everyone agreeing that it was delicious except North who made a face and told them it had gone bad. Ellen watched Markus and Simon carefully, suspicious that they were just trying to please her, but they seemed happy. She tried to take it easy, having a suspicion she was the only one who would feel the effects of the alcohol but it was cute seeing the androids act drunk. Once the bottles were empty and the crew was sitting around chatting happily Josh clapped once suddenly.

“We have a surprise!” he shouted.

“Why are you so loud today?” asked North, which Josh ignored.

“Come on!” he said, grabbing Ellen’s hand and pulling her behind him. She excitedly skipped after him. North rolled her eyes but stood and jogged after them. Simon started to walk out of the room when Markus stopped him.

“Simon.” Markus still made him feel inadequate. He was so commanding and brave and charismatic. He may have been his best friend but he felt like a sidekick most of the time.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, carefully keeping a straight face.

Markus sighed and crossed his arms. He didn’t know what to say or where to start. They held intense eye contact until Markus finally said, “How are your self diagnostics.”

Simon was taken aback, “I have errors all over the place. Mostly with my thirium pump. How are yours?” He narrowed his eyes.

“They’ve been a mess for a couple of days. No specific biocomponents.”

“Oh,” Simon said softly. It was quiet for a moment.

“You’re my best friend Simon.”

He was shocked and touched and knew this conversation wasn’t going to resolve anything.

“You’re my best friend too. You know I’ll always be here to support you, right?”

Markus smiled as a small squeal echoed down that hallway. “That’s our cue,” smiled Markus, patting Simon on the back. They walked down the hallway counting 4 doors and found the open room that held their girl and their friends. While she had been asleep, they’d fixed up a closer room with nicer blankets, ran out to get more food, and cleaned it. It looked beautiful. Well, in comparison to before. She hugged everyone separately, subtly whispering _‘thank you’_ into each of their ears.

She flopped onto the bed and sighed, “This is perfect.” _Now_ she had a home.

* * *

They all urged her to relax there for a while and they went back to the common area. They spread out to respective groups of people and friends but not for long. Markus was talking to Lucy when North found him.

“Boss man, we’ve got a problem.”

Word had been spreading that the androids were feeling threatened by the human girl who now seemed to be all that Markus currently cared about. That sentiment reached North, then Josh, then finally Simon. Simon who feared that she was swaying his conscience too.

Once it had reached Markus however, he had to consider that maybe they were right. Maybe she was his focus and he needed to change his actions but…

“But North, I love her.” He whispered as Simon and Josh conversed on the other side of Lucy’s room.

“Markus, you just met her! You’re romanticizing things again. You have a tendency, you know. You love all of us. You love all of Jericho! As horrible as it is you just need to decide…who you can stand to hurt.” She patted his leg.

He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Lucy. She was sitting with her eyes closed.

“Lucy?”

“Markus,” she responded softly, “you’re devastated. Your heart.” She stood and pressed her hand against his chest.

His eyes began to water and he grasped Lucy’s hands in his. Their skin dissolved in sync and her shimmering eyes bore into his. She felt his pain and his diagnostic results. She felt his jealousy and his loyalty. She felt his fear.

“Markus. You must be the leader your people need. You are our only hope. Jericho is within you.”

He lowered his hands and stood tall for a long moment as she studied him curiously. Without a word he turned and walked out of the room, his face stony, leaving behind the people he knew he needed to protect the most.

“Do you think he’s going to tell her?” asked Josh.

“I hope so,” said Simon He backpedalled when he saw North’s face. “I mean she deserves the truth I don’t want him leading her on.” He wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone as he dissected the implications of his words.

“You’re right,” said Josh after a beat.

“Well is that where he was going? Someone should be there to comfort her shouldn’t they?” asked an uncertain North.

“Comfort her? Why?” asked Simon suspiciously quickly. Had something more happened between them than he knew? Did she only think of him as some sort of back up? Was she really that passionate about him?

“Well he’s really been supporting her and taking care of her. You can’t deny that you’ve seen the way he looks at her. She’ll feel so…” North trailed off.

“Lost? Betrayed?” Josh offered.

North shook her head and settled on, “Abandoned?” Even North thought of her as some sort of kitten they needed to take care of.

An image of Ellen sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees, softly crying with no one to hear her in an endless grey room broke his heart. However, if Markus were easing back to the political movement that meant he wouldn’t have to feel guilty about his feelings. He shot up and ran before either of them could offer. Josh and North looked after him in confusion and annoyance, respectively. They both were lost in their thoughts as Lucy hummed when a still cheerful Ellen popped her head into the curtain room.

“Hey team. What are you guys doing in here?”

North and Josh looked at each other and North, ever so graceful on her toes, said, “Lucy was getting a bit lonely. Have you seen Markus or Simon at all?”

“I figured they were with you. Why, is everything’s okay?” Ellen asked apprehensively.

“Oh I’m sure. They both wander off sometimes,” said Josh. “Come sit with us.” She smiled and sat on the floor next to North and across from Josh who was laying down on some crates. A not uncomfortable silence settled in the air and Ellen studied her shoes while North and Josh studied her.

“How do you feel about Markus,” North said abruptly.

“North!” snapped Josh.

 _What?_ She mouthed.

Ellen raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat, _what the actual hell, North_. “Clarify?” she said in amusement.

“Well…do you have feelings for him? That’s what I’m asking.”

Ellen looked at Josh who was looking at anything but her. She rolled her eyes at how high school the situation was. “Alright, I’ll bite. Guys, we met like...what? Two days ago? Markus and I have never talked about our…feelings but…okay there’s only one way to describe it and it’s cheesy so brace yourselves. I once read a quote, Emily Brontë once wrote ‘Whatever souls are made of, him and mine are the same.’,” she wrote in cursive in the air as she spoke. “ _That’s_ how I feel about Markus.”

“That was twelve kinds of beautiful, damn,” said a shocked and sappy Josh.

“Well what about Simon?” North asked. She’d never denied her natural curiosity, why start now?

Ellen looked at her and broke out into a beautiful smile that lit up her whole face. North gasped and shoved her. “You love slut!”

“We’ve all seen the way he looks at you,” Josh smiled.

“When I’m with him I’m just so…happy,” she said through her smile, “In the end isn’t that what matters?”

North cut in, “Alright you’re smiling like romantic idiots and this doesn’t fit my badass aesthetic. The real question is: who do you want to be with?”

That time Josh looked at her curiously. “If you want to _be_ with either of them, that is.” She looked frustrated as if she’d been mulling over that exact question for hours. She had.

“I have no idea.”

North screwed up her mouth. “Well, I should go find Simon.” She stood.

“I’m on Markus,” sighed Josh, standing and stretching. Ellen made to follow them out but hung back.

“Lucy?” she murmured.

“Hello dear.” Lucy said kindly.

“…you know I’m human already, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’ve heard the chatter.”

“…can you...help humans?”

“I’d like to think I can help anyone. Wouldn’t you like to?”

Ellen smiled in the dim light and reached her hand out towards the woman. She watched, fascinated, as Lucy’s skin seemingly evaporated and she felt the cool plastic of the woman’s hand against her wrist. Her eyes rose to meet Lucy’s and felt as if she was bearing her soul.

They stood in that fashion for a deeply aching time before Lucy gently, painfully, regretfully, said, “There is hell inside of your head child. It will follow your footsteps for eternity.”

Ellen snapped her hand back and her horrified eyes threatened to light the room on fire. Her defense mechanisms kicked into overdrive and she slowly backed away shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. It was only when she had one foot through the curtain that she threw her last gauntlet glare and ran.

A few curious androids watched the girl bolt across the room, long hair trailing out behind her, and disappear down the dark maw of the **EMERGENCY** tunnel, then turned back to their tasks at hand.

* * *

North was pretty sure she knew where Simon had run off to so she took her time wandering to Ellen’s room. She paused outside the door when she heard Simon strumming her guitar. She thought about how sensitive he was and how she wished he hadn’t gotten caught up in this mess. He should be able to live a quiet life somewhere safe. Somewhere lovely.

She knocked softly then entered.

“Hi.”

He just nodded at her. He looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with concern and sat next to him on the bed.

Simon stopped playing. “I heard Markus when he said that he loved her.” North nodded and understood. She knew what she should do and, just by the fact that Markus was indeed not in this room right now, she knew that his decision had been made.

“Simon,” she said carefully, “Markus had to decide between leading Jericho and a crush on a girl, a human, no less. He met her a couple of days ago. He’s just being dramatic about her.” Simon nodded. “When he stormed off, what do you think he’d decided?”

He shrugged, “That’s what I’m scared of, North.”

North paused, “Simon? Markus didn’t come to Ellen’s room when he left Lucy. I don’t know where he went but I have to point out that it wasn’t here.”

A smile grew on his face as he looked at the floor and he blushed so hard that he covered his face. North smiled and nudged him.

“Simon, I may not be her biggest fan or even a fan of you being with a human, but I just want you to be happy okay?”

“I….I definitely am right now. Wait does she know?” North shook her head. “Well that’s awkward. So she doesn’t know that Markus is walking away?”

“Not yet, no.”

“So no one knows how she feels?”

“Well…someone does,” said North with a secretive smile.

“What? Who!” Simon demanded.

“Me.”

* * *

Markus was going to be hard to find. He had a few favourite places on the boat. Josh decided to start at the bottom and work his way up. By the time he was at their meeting spot in the captain’s cabin he was ready to scream. The bottom of a freighter to the top was a fucking long trek.

“MAAAARRRRKKKUUUUSSSSSSSS!” he gave up and cried as loudly as his auditory processors would allow. He knew he wouldn’t reply. He couldn’t from inside the stupid freighter. He sighed and walked out to look down at the water.

“ _Joooooooossssssshhhhhh_!” He heard from afar. What the hell?! Where did that come from!?

“MAAAARRRRKKKUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!”

“ _Rooooooooooooooffffffff_!” the voice, he could only assume Markus’, yelled. Josh grinned and sprinted to the rooftop lookout.

Markus was sitting on the plank, staring at himself in a chunk of broken mirror he’d found on the ground. He was trying to figure out who and what he existed for at that moment. What he could be. He just sat there in the snow muffled silence until Josh’s awkward steps grew louder and he burst onto the roof.

“What are you doing up here!” Josh asked.

“I just needed some space after all of that pressure.” Josh nodded in understanding. He walked over and sat down behind Markus on the plank facing sideways. Markus turned so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and he sighed.

“What am I gonna do Josh? I…know what I should do. But I’ve never felt…” Josh nodded again. Feeling for the first time was overwhelming and confusing and scary. Josh wouldn’t admit to himself that he was jealous. He wanted to feel love. He would never let it show or tell another soul but he desperately wanted to love someone.

“Markus, this revolution is going to change the world. We need, not want, we need you to lead us. But who knows what we’re going to look like after? This choice isn’t a choice that will define you forever. She’ll be there after we fail or succeed.”

“But will she?” snapped Markus, “She’s stuck between two sides and neither is ever going to fully accept her. She is in so much danger.” He spoke passionately, “And who knows where I’m going to be. There’s not a lot of chance of me surviving this, Josh.” Markus finished and looked at Josh who saw something in his eyes he’d never seen before. Fear.

Josh pondered. “Well I guess we don’t really know anything when our lives are hanging in the balance then, do we? Congratulations on receiving my great advice.”

Markus snickered, “No, no we do not.” He smiled over at Josh. “Thanks man.”

“Why? What for?”

“I don’t know. That actually helped. Now isn’t the only moment in time that will ever exist.”

“Yeah.” Josh smiled. He stood and walked back onto firm ground. “You coming?”

“I wish,” winked Markus. Josh just rolled his eyes. There was the Markus he needed.

* * *

The mood on the main floor was sombre. The androids were still suspicious of Markus’ ‘new friend’ and his loyalty to them. When they saw him walk into the room with Josh in tow and no Ellen, they all felt a hint of vindication. Markus and Josh both went onto the floor and helped organize the new medical equipment and boxes of spare parts. Everyone was giddy over the fact that instead of a shortage of blue blood they actually had too much to even find storage for. Once they found their leader doing dirty work in their midst the energy in the room brightened in a few hours. During that time, North and Simon had given up waiting for Ellen in her room so they had joined the effort setting up metal shelving and stacking crates. North and Markus bumped into each other in the middle of the room while she was trying to carry a pile of single limb cases, which then toppled over.

“Markus!” She yelled.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t realize you weren’t Dwayne Johnson!”

“Who?”

“Oh…nevermind he was someone Carl used to like.”

“Oh…” North didn’t know what to say. Markus had never talked about his past. She had no idea who Carl was but was curious as all hell.

Markus leaned down and picked up half of the cases even though North objected but they carried them across the room and he helped her tuck them way up on a stack of crates.

“This is looking great! Everyone looks so happy. I talked to Josh and he really supported the decision to lead and…set my friendship with Ellen aside.”

North nodded. _Friendship._ Sure. “I know that was hard but I really think it was the right decision. I need to tell you something though. Can we…?” she asked, gesturing to a small quiet corner next to the stairs. He nodded and she led the way. Once they were standing facing one another she took a deep breath and summoned her bravery. She didn’t want to hurt him but she genuinely thought this was for the best.

“Markus, Simon has feelings for her too and I think she feels the same way about him.”

She watched Markus’ face as it tensed just as she expected it would. He clenched his jaw and looked away but she had to finish what she’d started.

“On that note, I think we should show everyone where your loyalty stands.”

He at her curiously and crossed his arms.

“Since you’ve decided to really focus on being our leader and let go…” He nodded his head quickly and stiffened his body impossibly more. North took a deep breath and tilted her head, “I think you should encourage Simon to…go for it.”

“Go for what?” he asked with a bite. His anger rested under his furrowed brow and he rubbed his chin. Tears were stinging the backs of his eyelids. He needed to get out of there. He needed her to say it.

“If everyone saw them together then they wouldn’t be suspicious of your intentions Markus. I think Simon’s been scared to do anything because of you. And he won’t until he knows that you’re okay with it.”

Markus nodded looking into the distance. North tried to read him and got nothing but stubbornness. “You’re right,” he barely moved his mouth and he brushed past her towards the group of AK400’s he’d been working with. They were set on finding him a matching green eye but none were perfect. North secretly hoped they never would.

Simon was nervous. Images of Markus grabbing Ellen’s hand and running off leaving them all defenseless and him very, very, alone were defining themselves in his mind. He tried to focus on the girl’s leg in front of him, carefully filling in a chip. He finished and smiled at her, “What do you think?”

“It looks beautiful,” she smiled and watched her skin return and look almost perfectly smooth. Simon ran his fingers over the spot and ignored the millimeter of unevenness, accepting that perfection was unrealistic. Perfection was…his heart welled up and he stood, suddenly confident in his actions. He scanned and found the person he was looking for nearby.

“Markus!” he called. His friend raised his head and Simon shouted, “Come here,” over the din.

Markus felt angry just looking at Simon but knew he was in too deep to change his mind now. Probably. He stood and walked to the small clearing Simon was standing in.

“What?” Markus asked impatiently.

“I need to know what you decided okay. I can’t take it anymore.”

Markus wanted to get him frustrated. He wanted him to hurt in the way he hurt. Everyone was telling him what to do and making him choose and giving him advice and taking things from him. He needed to get some sort of revenge.

“What decision?”

“What we talked about with Lucy.”

“Oh…I had a decision to make?”

Simon fumed. He had already been worked up and now he was teetering on the edge of angry. “Yes. A very important one. One concerning the well being of our people and one of our best friends.”

Markus smirked in almost a villainous way, “Friends?” he crossed his arms not noticing he started to raise his voice.

Simon narrowed his eyes, “Do you really want to do this right now?” Anger was winning. It was rare to see Simon angry but he’d already been worked up from stewing over the last few hours. It was begging to explode out of his mouth into Markus’ stupidly beautiful face.

“You know what? Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Fine.” Simon spat and crossed his arms, revelling in the fact that he was an inch taller than Markus.

“So remind me, what _decision_ did I have to make?” Markus sneered in his face.

Simon glared then looked away, sucking his teeth. Markus was surprised when Simon’s head snapped back towards him and was just a little bit nearer. He looked menacing.

“Yeah. You had to make a _decision_. You had to decide which was more important to you. Being a king, or the woman you love,” he raged.

Markus didn’t have time to react as his imaginary fist closed around his entire body. Love?

“I’ve been getting the feeling that you chose power. You chose admiration. You chose having everyone stare at you and make you feel like you’re worth something. You chose _attention_ over the _woman_ you claim to _LOVE_ ,” Simon spat the words into Markus’ face and he looked like he’d been slapped. They stepped slightly back from one another as if exiting the moment they’d been wrapped up in. They noticed that the room had been shocked silent. No one, apart from North, had ever seen Markus truly angry. No one at all had seen Simon angry. The stability of Jericho seemed to be toppling down when -

“HELP SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!” they heard a man’s voice echo down the tunnel labeled **EMERGENCY**. They didn’t use that tunnel. It was dark and full of lifeboats with some medical equipment that was probably destroyed. The end of the chamber led out to the river for the boats and the gate was still operable so they’d just rolled it shut but never bothered to remove the excess water that sat roughly a foot deep at the end.

 _Why would anyone need help there?_ Markus thought. But he was their leader, he thought in frustration, and jogged towards the hall. The man who had been yelling emerged from the tunnel’s opening and Markus’ eyes widened. The android’s clothes were torn and covered in an even white coating.

“HELP SOMEONE HELP HER! THE GIRL! I CAN’T ON MY OWN!” Markus reached him and tried to calm him down but when he grabbed the android’s shoulders he realized that his uniform was coated in frost. Ice.

“Is someone stuck in the water?” Markus asked aggressively.

“Yes, yes, the girl. She went out under the gate into the river and she isn’t moving. I can’t get her by myself, the gate closes and locks behind you when you exit please, please, come help me Markus,” the man pleaded, then made Markus question his thirium pump when the man finished his thought by saying, “she’ll die!”

His mind stilled. An android wouldn’t die in-

“Who? She’s not an android?” Simon’s hollow voice asked from behind him, already knowing but clinging to a shred of hope.

“No!” the android cried, “It’s the human girl, please hurry!”

Before he could finish his sentence Simon and Markus were in front of him racing each other to the gate trying to reach her first. The hallway was infinite and growing darker. Simon slowed and looked around, knowing that he couldn’t make it confidently much farther. He scanned the room and saw a row of cabinets against the wall. He ripped them open. He had to get to her first. He pushed aside first aid kits and moulding blood pressure cuffs and on the top shelf, a box of matches. The relief hit him for a moment until he realized he couldn’t run and keep a match lit but he was too frustrated to stop for any longer. He turned and ran out of the blue and into the black.

Markus couldn’t see anything but didn’t care. He followed his senses by listening to the echoes of his footsteps. He was dizzy with fear. Dizzy with the realization that living without her might not be as great as the revolution had promised him. What was he fighting for? He’d never felt...anything akin to romantic love. It was making him completely illogical.

Simon couldn’t help but notice that the hallway seemed to be getting brighter, oddly. He kept running but it got brighter and brighter until he turned around and saw the beam of a light bouncing straight towards him.

“You left without the flashlight!” yelled the man who had found her in the first place.

Simon contemplated punching his own face before syncing his footsteps with flashlight man.

“What’s your name?” Simon called out as they ran.

“Talbot!” He yelled back.

 _Out of all the names in the world that you could choose…_ thought Simon.

They caught up to Markus only when they reached the dead end of the hall. He was scanning the edges of the giant panelled door looking for a way to do this on his own. He needed to save the woman who made him feel like this. He needed to prove that he was the person she needed.

Simon was also scanning but he was scanning for traces of Ellen. He still clung to his thread of hope that she was fine, that somehow this wasn’t her. That thread was sliced when he saw a small pile of clothes off to the side of the tunnel. Slowly, he approached them and his biocomponents threatened to shut down when he recognized her favourite black V-neck t-shirt. It was neatly folded on top of her jeans and they were underneath her favourite black high top sneakers. They were tied. He felt everything around him become fuzzy and dreamlike when he could no longer ignore the truth. It hit him how much smaller the world would feel without...

“I’ll lift it, then one of you needs to swim out and find her. She shouldn’t be far but might have drifted away further. I’ll hold the door.” Talbot yelled and still looked terrified with his hand on the rusted handle at the bottom of the door, which was slightly under water.

“Just do it we’ll get her!” yelled Markus, his voice shaking as he ripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Simon followed suit and Talbot yanked on the door and shoved it upwards.

Markus and Simon made eye contact then both dove in sync into the freezing Detroit River.

* * *

North and Josh pushed through the commotion.

“What’s going on?” North asked a nearby android.

“Someone got stuck out in the river! Markus and Simon went to save them with an android I didn’t recognize,” he said. _So?_ She wasn’t sure what to do but knew she couldn’t let everyone pile into the tunnel to go see what was happening. She ran like the wind up to the second floor office and grabbed the megaphone.

While running through the doorway she started talking immediately, “EVERYONE OUT OF THE TUNNEL. BACK ON THE FLOOR. STAY BACK! STAY BEHIND THE TILED LINE! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. THE SITUATION IS HANDLED. STAY CALM!” She ran continuously and landed at the front of the crowd looking like a raging bull.

The crowd was still loud but she didn’t care about that as long as they were out of the way. Josh appeared at her side and looked at her in confusion. She shrugged. They looked around and tried to catch bits and pieces of conversations. None of them meant anything until North heard,

“What if she dies?!”

The megaphone fell out of her hand and screamed as it hit the floor.

* * *

Markus used his LED to talk to Simon.

_Do you see anything?_

Simon couldn’t see Markus and just saw black water.

_Nothing. Is she on the surface or below? I hope she’s on the surface._

_Let’s look there and hope for the best._

They both emerged from the water mere yards apart. Simon met Markus’ eyes and finally felt back to the place they belonged; best friends. “I’m scared,” he yelled over the wind.

Markus nodded emphatically, “I’m terrified - LOOK!” Markus pointed to land and started swimming like a fish toward it. Simon turned his head and saw nothing. He figured he trusted Markus enough to give it a shot and followed him. He paused again a dozen strokes later to scan Markus’ target and saw what he’d seen.

Ellen’s bright white body reflected the moonlight, making her look angelic. Her ivory skin was only interrupted by her pale blue underthings. The currents had pushed her to the edge of the river and against the stone banks. As the water moved in and out she appeared to be dancing with the waves. Simon had never felt the grief that was closing around his throat at that moment. She felt…gone. She was gone. He knew it.

He watched Markus near her and was terrified to reach them. He pushed forward slowly, hoping Markus would confirm his fear before he reached the shore. He didn’t want to see her if _she_ wasn’t inside.

Markus didn’t think. He acted. When he reached Ellen he wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her head in relief.

“SIMON HELP!” Markus screamed. Simon couldn’t hide anymore and ducked into the water to erase his tears. He emerged next to them and his eyes fell on her face. Her eyes were closed but she…she was still there. He scanned her…and they didn’t have much time.

“HURRY!” he yelled.

They tried to hold her in a way that she was out of the water but they could still swim. It took them so long to reach Jericho in silence that they were both terrified they wouldn’t make it. Simon kept scanning her and Markus was running on the confidence of sheer blue blood adrenaline. If he didn’t stop, he’d save her.

“Here! Here! I’ll pull her in!” Talbot called out, finally looking relieved. He did as promised and Simon held the door up as he and Markus climbed back in. Talbot was kneeling next to her in the dry corner of the slanted doorway and they joined him. The only one who knew a lot about taking care of a human body was Markus.

He knelt down and felt her pulse. He held his hand near her face and the other two androids looked on, completely lost. “She’s breathing. Okay we need to get her warmed up gently and immediately. Is it faster to bolt and bring supplies back or to take her out of here?” he asked.

“I’ll run, let her rest!” Simon was still in pure panic mode.

“Stay right there!” a voice rang out down the hallway and they saw a flashlight coming towards them. The voice belonged to Josh. He stopped at the group and held out an armload of blankets. Markus stood and lifted Ellen with one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders. Her head lolled towards his chest and he looked down at her with pain etched all over his face. She looked like a tiny child in his arms like that. He strode closer to home down the hallway until he reached completely dry flooring. Josh placed a blanket on the ground and Markus gently laid Ellen down, putting his hand under her head until it could rest without hard impact on the steel. Simon looked on, waiting for the jealousy to hit him but the worry had taken his heart. He knelt down and draped two blankets over her pale body. He bent over and kissed her freezing forehead.

“Oh God,” he said in shock, “Markus she’s so cold.”

“I know,” he said softly, furrowing his brow. “She should be fine but she’s just…so cold.”

“North is back doing crowd control,” Josh informed them, “everything is under control out there so you have nothing else to worry about.”

Simon and Markus made eye contact. They hadn’t realized that anyone else would worry.

“Okay Josh can you run back and grab the clothes? I think the best thing to do now is carry her back and set up a little cot next to one of the fires. I also know that body heat is the best thing to ward off pneumonia so…” Markus awkwardly trailed off.

Simon acted before Markus had a chance and picked her up, wrapped in blankets. He held her to his chest and smiled at how cozy she looked…like a swaddled baby. A sudden burst of hope welled in his chest and he started toward to the literal light at the end of the tunnel with Josh, Markus, and Talbot in tow.

* * *

North couldn’t hear anything. White noise filled her head. She just stared. Her back was to the crowd. That was enough to deter them. Where the hell were they? She was beginning to realize that they were all she had. She couldn’t keep Jericho by herself. She didn’t trust anyone else here.

She’d informed two MP600 medical androids who had worked as nurses assistants about the situation and they’d rushed off with purpose, piling blankets, old stashed rubber hot water bottles, a kettle, matches, candles, anything that might be helpful onto a crate near one of the fires. They explained that when the human girl came back she would need to stay warm and they set up a small cot. Some other androids had draped old sheets over shelves as makeshift walls.

North didn’t hear. Her head tilted to the side and her mouth was clenched into a line. She loved them. At the end of the day, what were they fighting for? Living free was one thing, but having something to live for was worth more than she had realized. The crowd behind her had quieted to small conversations between groups huddled together. Surely talking about how fragile humans were or how quickly their ‘government’ abandoned them to save her. North shook her head trying to shake off her pessimism.

“How are you holding up?” North’s friend Jacob, a VB800, approached her.

“I…”

“Sounds about right,” he said when she didn’t finish. He looked at her sympathetically. “Look…I know you hate hugs but please just indulge me.”

She managed a weak smile and found herself grateful for his embrace. “Thank you. Should I go look or something? I don’t know what to do right now, Jake.”

“No, no, these people need you here North. They’ll be back, I swear.”

She turned back towards the tunnel and returned to her dead eyed stared. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood next to her and hoped it made her feel less alone. At the very least, he did.

* * *

Simon felt like he was her protector on that long walk and he remembered it from that day forward. He spent most of it looking down at her soft sleeping face and hoping.

“Hello?” yelled Markus as they approached the bright entrance and they started to see movement ahead.

“Hello!” echoed Josh. He started to jog ahead with Talbot trailing him. Simon slowed his pace.

“Markus?”

“Yeah?”

“I do think that you’re the only one who can lead us. I’m saying that with bias aside. I just needed you to know that.”

Markus sighed, “Thank you.”

He was silent until he said, in a low voice that barely above a whisper, “That’s what I need to do.”

Simon stopped dead in his tracks, “Are you sure?”

“…yes.” He looked at Simon for a long moment then glanced down at Ellen and touched her hair. He whispered, “Take care of her,” softly, before jogging ahead down the tunnel.


	5. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen makes her choice, not knowing that it had already been made for her.

As the guys each appeared in quick succession North and the crowd cheered. Josh was smiling, Talbot was smiling, Markus was….there.

Markus ran to North. “Listen, North, her body is shutting down she has hypothermia we need – “

“Dude I’ve got it!” She nodded towards the half open makeshift room and the supplies they’d gathered so far and looked at him, “What would you do without me.”

Markus looked relieved and whispered a thank you, then looked behind him, along with the dozens of androids in the room.

Out of the darkness walked Simon, slowly. He was still shirtless and shimmering with frost, smiling down at the large bundle of blankets in his arms. He paused in the mouth of the tunnel and looked up. He couldn’t help but grin when the crowd cheered like he was some sort of action hero. Apparently they did want their human mascot around after all. North rushed to him and looked down at Ellen’s face. She smiled, “Didn’t know I cared about her so much.”

“She’s one of us now,” Simon said. North smiled and led him to the bed they’d set up with the supplies.

“We set up the shelving like a wall so she has some privacy!” one of the nurses said excitedly. Her face fell when she saw how pale Ellen’s face was. “I’ll go fill some hot water bottles.”

Simon frowned. He gently set the bundle of person down on the little bed, which, he excitedly noticed was warm from the fire. He tried to unwrap her enough to set her directly against the nice warm cotton. Whispers were getting louder outside; Markus rounded the corner and smiled when he saw her in the fire’s glow.

“Hey, what should I tell everyone?” Markus asked softly. Markus had never asked Simon’s opinion in that way before. He’d asked for it as a contribution to his decisions but never for instruction.

“Ask the nurses before you confirm it but it seems like she went into hypothermic shock from being in the river and she will be alright but she’s unconscious right now.”

Markus suddenly shook his head in disbelief. “Why was she in the river?”

They looked at each other. Why _was_ she in the river? Why was she down a hallway she’d never been down before? Did she know that the door locked? Did she -

“Markus let’s leave them to rest, I’ll try to get everyone to be quiet or dissipate,” North interrupted. She threw some dry clothes at Simon. “The nurses will be back in a few minutes to take a look at her okay?”

Simon smiled gratefully. “Thanks North. You’re quite the mom today.”

North glared at him. He hadn’t noticed that she’d brought him dry shoes too which she now strategically chucked at his face and his crotch at the same time. He managed to block neither. Markus held his stomach and laughed so hard that no sound come out. North grabbed his arm and pulled him out behind her.

Simon looked around and out the small opening that was currently operating as a door. No one was near so he grabbed the towel that North had included and ran it through his thick, blond hair and down his chest. The ice had mostly melted thanks to the fire. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his underwear, which were also soaked and he found himself feeling self-conscious.

“I have a couple hot water bottle but they’re not too hot-“ one of the nurses rounded the corner and abruptly stopped when she saw Simon standing there half naked. “Oh! Oh my I’m sorry I didn’t-“ She spun around and covered her faced and he wanted to melt into the ground with a passion.

“I’m so sorry! I was just changing out of my wet clothes and I didn’t think - and she’s asleep so I figured - “ he stammered.

She giggled, “It’s fine it’s fine! Ill just put these…on the floor here….there okay bye!”

He sighed in relief but the nurse leaned back in with her eyes closed. _Why not make the situation worse!_ He thought.

He hated that nurse.

“I don’t mean to put my nose where it doesn’t belong but the best way to fight hypothermia is actually sharing body heat? If that’s not awkward for the two of you could reset your temperature and lay with her? Okay I’m sorry I’m leaving now!” and she all but ran away.

He loved that nurse.

He looked at Ellen and bit his lip indecisively. They’d slept curled up together before but they’d been fully clothed right? Then again this was for her health and to save her life. His morals collided and he groaned. Was this an invasion of her privacy?

Quickly tossing on his clothes he stepped into the common area and looked around. He couldn’t help but notice Markus staring at him from across the room but he chose to ignore it.

“North!” he called when he saw her. She was really the only girl he trusted even though she was…

“What do you want from your queen, loser?” Scary.

“Come here.” She followed him into the room. “Okay I’m having trouble with something and I need a woman’s opinion.”

She glowered at him. “What the HELL does that mean.”

“Oh calm down you’re just looking for reasons to be angry at this point.” Thankfully that made her smile, however begrudgingly. He explained the situation, even the fact that he’d slept in her bed one night. That was the most intimate thing he’d ever done so he couldn’t help but feel shy about it.

When he finally felt brave enough to make eye contact, her face was all but yelling _Awwwe_.

“I know her. I know how she feels about you. Even if she didn’t have feelings for you I’d tell you that you should lay with her. I mean she might…” _Die._ “Don’t worry okay? She’d be nothing but grateful and know that you only had good intentions.” North patted his chest before turning and walking out.

Simon bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at Ellen’s soft brown hair that was now mostly dry and lay in soft shining waves. He felt like someone was spinning his thirium pump like a pinwheel. He grabbed a thin blanket off the stack that the nurses had brought and moved to hang it over the door’s opening. He moved to let it drop but first dared to look where Markus had been.

He was still standing there, his face stony. His arms were cross over his chest and he was staring at Simon with poorly hidden…pain? Anger? Jealousy? Okay it was well hidden but Simon could tell Markus was feeling something very strong. Simon held his gaze for a moment longer and without knowing what else to do, he dropped the curtain.

Simon took an unnecessary deep breath. Still shyly facing the wall he tugged his shirt off and looked down self-consciously. _Why are you so panicked?!_ He thought to himself. _What if she’s mad when she wakes up? What if she feels violated?_ He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off too.

This felt like a big deal but he wasn’t positive that it was. He wished he wasn’t so shy. He wished she _was_ awake. He wished…

He looked at her and all of the fear he’d felt in the river came back. He needed her to be okay. He _needed_ her. He felt selfish. All that he should care about right now was saving this girl’s life.

He grabbed the hot water bottles and tucked them against the front of her body. He neatened the blankets and stroked her hair softly. He touched his fingers to his LED and adjusted his body temperature to 99° Fahrenheit. Lifting the corner of the blankets he slowly and gently slid into bed next to her. He stilled when he felt her bare skin against his abdomen. He tucked one arm under the pillow and snuggled against her. He splayed his hand on her stomach, jumping at the temperature of it, and pulled her against him. He wrapped one leg around hers and tucked her head under his chin. He loved her so much. As far he had experience and what he imagined love felt like. Now that he knew he was allowed to feel that and allowed to show it he felt invincible. She could be his, now. If she wanted to. All he knew was that he wanted to be hers. He rubbed her skin with his hands and moved the hot water bottles around to different parts of her body. He felt her slowly begin to warm as he rubbed it over the course of an hour, and her face regained a touch of colour. Her lips were absolutely white. He stared at them sadly and reached to run his thumb across her bottom lip and-

“She twitched. She moved!” he whispered. It was then that he knew, deep within him, that she truly was going to be okay. He grinned and hugged her tightly. He began murmuring into her ear, knowing she couldn’t hear him but still hoping she might, “Oh sweetheart come back to me. I’ve never gotten to tell you how I feel. I’ve never kissed you and God I want to…I didn’t know that I could want something when it was so much of a stranger to me…I love you darling…I want you to hear me say that I love you Ellen.” At the sound of her name, she stirred. Ever so slightly she had moved a few muscles, almost like a sigh.

“Guys! Guys she - “ wait. He didn’t want them in here. He didn’t want this moment to end. What more could they do anyway? They would just tell him to stay where he was and they would mill around the two of them while he awkwardly tried to cover up their bare skin.

In that moment he was grateful. Grateful for the stillness. Grateful that they were alone together. Grateful for the opportunity to finally be her protector.

He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. He closed his eyes and remembered how much she had loved singing together. Fittingly, he began:

_**[1]** _ _Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone’s here_

_Everyone’s here_

_Everybody’s watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next…_

He smiled and kissed her neck, her cheek, her ear:

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before…_

He quieted; embarrassed that he had thought that might actually work. He buried his face in her hair. Ellen suddenly arched her back, pressing her spin deeper into his abdomen. He stopped moving. Her fingers twitched. He reached out and gathered her hands in his. Then all of a sudden she started coughing. Hacking more accurately. She rolled forward until she was coughing into the mattress. Simon pulled her hair back from her face seconds before she coughed up enough water to supply 50% of the children in South Africa in need of drinking water. If they filtered it, of course. His eyes widened. Was she dying?! Did humans -

She stopped coughing and took a few ragged breaths with her eyes closed.

“Ellen?” Simon whispered softly. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning her head to look at him. He had no idea what to expect or how to react until she shot him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life, her eyes filled with relief. Simon grinned back and felt his thirium pump unclench, feeling like he could finally calm until she leaned forward abruptly and kissed him.

He was shocked and a bit lost for a second. He didn’t move but her cold lips gently urged his to respond. He wasn’t even sure how people kissed. Before he could finish his spiral, instincts he didn’t know he had kicked in. Instincts that deviancy had set loose in his blue blood. His eyes fluttered closed, his mind shut up, and he finally kissed her back.

* * *

“So I take it you’ve made your decision?” North said to Markus as she walked into the glassed in office.

Markus looked up. He had been doing a great job of pushing Ellen out of his mind by focusing on Stratford Tower until then.

“I have. The things we’re facing are bigger than just me. I need to focus on the big picture, right?”

It took her a moment to realize he wasn’t being rhetorical. “Exactly. You’re the type of android we need right now and this is a pivotal moment in history. You know that don’t you?”

“I do now,” he shook his head, as if to wake himself up. “I have something to show you.” He smiled wickedly and pressed his hand against the surface of their big table. North’s eyes turned to saucers as a huge 3D model of Stratford Tower built itself from the ground up in front her. Markus placed a finger at the base of the building and flicked it, making the skyscraper spin. He showed her that you could remove each floor to see the interior layout and highlight all of the servers that were relevant in a shimmering silver hue.

She shook her head. “Markus. This is incredible. We have to show Simon and Josh! Right now!”

She started out of the room but Markus reminded her, “Simon is still with Ellen.”

“I guess someone should check on them anyway right? I’ll send Josh up then get Simon if she’s okay.”

Markus nodded, a lump in his throat forming as he turned his eyes self-consciously towards the hologram.

North’s eyes hovered on him for another moment before she ran off.

* * *

Simon knew Ellen was weak right now but he couldn’t tear himself away from her. He tried to be as gentle as possible but her lips made him dizzy. He felt like he was far away and he was a part of her all at once. Her hand tangled in his blond hair he held her close as if to push his warmth into her core. She pulled back momentarily and they looked at one another, lost somewhere on the edge of consciousness. Four blue eyes. He smiled.

“I was so scared,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry Sy,” she replied, her breath warm on his lips, “I don’t know what to say.” He had never seen a face so distraught.

“I need to know. Did someone throw you out of the ship?”

She was silent and studied his chest with a furrowed brow.

“No…I left alone,” she said, barely above a whisper. Her voice quivered.

He rested one of his large hands against the side of her head and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. “It’s okay. You can tell me whatever you want whenever you’re ready.” He smiled and she burst out laughing.

“You realize that you just told me I can say whatever I want, whenever I want, right?” Simon sighed. She was such a smartass. He loved every second of it. “I’ll think of some really creative stuff for you,” she grinned and lay her head down on the pillow.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, what Ellen would later deem his ‘concern crease’, appearing on his forehead.

She thought for a few seconds then replied, “Tired, just…weak and exhausted, and a little ashamed. I want to ask what happened but…”

Their eyes met and it was as if they could communicate in a way that even LED’s couldn’t have provided. They came to an agreement.

“Let’s talk about all those details once you’re rested okay? All that matters is that you’re safe,” forehead kiss, “and sound, “ cheek kiss, “ and that you’re m-“ he stopped, embarrassed.

She tried to prop herself up on her elbows but she shook so much that she slid back down anyway. It was adorable and he snickered. “That I’m what?” she asked.

“Well now I’m too shy to say!” Simon said gently with exasperation.

Ellen laughed, “Well how will you feel when I DIE of curiosity?!”

“That is impossible.”

“How would you know?”

“Checkmate.”

“Tell me tell me please please please please please-“

Simon gently covered her mouth with his hand. “That you’re mine,” he finished nervously.

Her face was blank and he was terrified that he’d crossed a line. She didn’t know that Markus had chosen to shun her for the rebellion. She had feelings for him too. Who said he could even lay claim to someone, especially without their consent? He had basically just told her he had decided she was his property while she was unconscious. Why would she even want to be his when she could be the ‘Queen of Jericho’? He didn’t even think he had a chance against Markus. Why -

“Yours.” Ellen smiled softly down at her fingers, which were now tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest.

Simon looked down at her and whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

She placed a finger against his lips this time and smiled. “Yours,” she repeated. Her eyes looked wondrous. He could’ve turned to gold under her gaze. He smiled breathlessly and fell into her endless blue eyes.

He tickled the palm of her hand with his fingers then intertwined them. They both looked at their hands. “Ours?” he mused. She giggled. He loved at sound and swore that he would make her laugh as often as possible if she was, indeed, his.

“Wait, so…what does that mean?” She asked. She was still so pale.

They looked at each other in confusion.

“I have no earthly idea,” she admitted.

“Well what do you want it to mean?” he asked. He just wanted to make her happy and be able to look into her eyes as often as possible. At this point he’d follow her around like a puppy if she let him.

She made an exaggerated thinking face so that he’d smile. She adored his smile. It briefly took her already gasping breath away. “I want it to mean…that we’re an us. I don’t really care what other people see it as. I don’t really care what either of us sees it as. I just want…” she trailed off as he lifted her hand to his lips. “I just want to lose myself in your eyes as often as you’ll let me.” She smiled at him hopefully.

He sighed in some sort of relief and word vomited, “Ditto.” He brushed his lips against hers, which were finally warming, and felt free.

“Simon? Are you there?” North whispered through the curtain.

Ellen practically ripped the blankets back onto them to cover up and Simon buried his face in the mattress to hold in his laughter.

“Yeah we’re here,” Simon replied once he had his voice under control.

“We?!” North ducked into the room. When she saw that Ellen was awake she sighed in relief. “I don’t even-“

Simon cut her off before she could ask too many questions. He was feeling vulnerable at the moment after…whatever had just happened had happened. “What do you need North?”

North immediately caught on and took in the messy blankets, Simon’s blue cheekbones, and Ellen’s matted hair. She smirked, “Meeting upstairs in the office. Stratford.” She said smiling at the poor pale girl. “I knew you’d pull through.” She rounded the corner and left.

Simon turned to Ellen. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked with concern, noting her saddened face.

“I hope so? How long do you think the meeting will be?”

“Who knows with Markus.”

She wanted to scream. She’d barely come to and they were already yanking Simon away. She wanted comfort and safety. She wanted his touch and protection. She also didn’t want to be ‘that girl’ and she wanted to protect Jericho.

“Promise you’ll come see me once it’s done?” She asked, suddenly feeling like a small child.

“I will come check on you throughout, how’s that darling?” Pet names felt strange in his mouth but he loved the way they sounded coming out. “Try to get some sleep and relax. I promise I will come back soon.” He kissed her softly and she nodded. She lay down and watched him get dressed. She wanted to write a thank you note to Cyberlife just for his thighs.

“Hey!” her head snapped up to his face. “Stop staring at me!” he laughed.

“Never!”

He whipped on his shirt as fast as he could and by the time he turned around his ears were tinted with a thirium rush. She grinned. She loved how she affected him. What a dork.

“Well I…I’ll…be back soon okay?” he stammered. He couldn’t help but mirror her smile, even though it was from teasing him.

He slipped on his shoes then stood and leaned down to give her one last kiss before whispering in her ear, “Mine.” She grinned as she watched him leave then threw the blankets over her face only to fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

“There is absolutely no way,” said Josh, holding his hands up in front of him.

“Of course there is! We just start inside and work our way outside and then in again…” North confused herself while pointing at the hologram.

“Then out again, up, right? Then what!” retorted Josh.

“Okay guys, guys, calm down,” Markus was a great mediator. “The basic plan is solid we just need to tweak the details! We need an-“

“Hey guys,” Simon walked in with a relaxed smile on his face.

North looked at him, “I didn’t tell them yet.” She said quickly.

Markus looked between them, confused. He didn’t like being the last to know things when he was in charge. It clicked when he remembered why Simon hadn’t been smiling earlier.

Markus stood up, “Is she…?”

“She’s awake,” Simon looked so relieved that he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

“Oh thank god,” sighed Markus, followed by Josh. He glanced out of the office, desperately wanting to see her, but he turned back only to meet North’s gaze. She raised her eyebrows and gently shook her head. He felt sheer relief and thanks anyway. Rejuvenated, he tossed what he was holding at Simone who barely stopped it from dropping to his feet. He looked at the white square in his hand in confusion. Markus leaned on the table and Simon made the same face North had when he saw the tower bloom skyward.

“Hit it DJ,” Markus smiled. Simon looked down and touched the square. A tiny blue figure appeared on the table in front of the building. “Spin it!” Markus encouraged. Simon spun his finger in a slow circle on the pad and they all watched in awe as their tiny selves all appeared and began running through their exact infiltration plan. Markus watched their faces, smiling with pride.

“Wait stop!” Markus help up his hand and Simon froze. “This part is still a bit shaky when it comes to exact coordinates and supplies but…it looks really cool. What I’m saying is the two of you?” He pointed at Simon then Josh, “Aren’t allowed to panic.” He raised his eyebrows for confirmation. The two nervous androids nodded. “Go,” said Markus. Simon obeyed. North’s jaw dropped and her excitement showed in her eyes.

Four translucent blue Polly Pockets ran out onto the roof of the tower, towards the edge (making Josh’s face contort in horror due to his first assumption) and jumped. They plummeted straight down 20 floors before tiny yellow parachutes bloomed over their heads and they floated down to the ground.

“Now, you see the problem. Without any force we’ll just land at the feet of the people inevitably chasing us. But,” he took the pad from Simon and spun it backwards until they were unjumped and safe back on the roof, “on Sunday it will be windy and snow will start falling midday,” he pressed the table three times and a haze of white blowing snow rose in a neat cube up roughly 100 floors. Markus had his audience captivated. “So the outcome would look more like this…” he slowly twirled his finger on the square pad and the tiny figures leapt off of the roof, fell a few floors, than their parachutes took them sharply south.

Josh looked like his mouth was full of bees.

North looked like someone had just handed her a box of fireworks.

Simon looked like he was about to do a book report in front of his classmates.

“Oh hell yeah,” nodded North with a smile widening on her face.

“That was amazing,” said Josh. “One problem.”

“Sunday is tomorrow,” Simon and Markus said at the same time.

“Fuuuuuu-“

“No! North! Guys! We can do this! What are we waiting for anyway? The longer we wait, the more of our people are murdered or tortured or worse!” Markus pounded the table with his fist, “I know it’s risky. I do. But I also know that this risk is worth the payout.”

The group nodded in their own ways: determination, sadness, or fear.

“Okay,” Markus took a deep breath. “Rundown.”

* * *

“Wait are you saying that if any medical professional deviates, their only possible breakthrough would be due to them to _wanting_ to harm someone?!” asked Ellen in shock, sitting up on the cot in fresh clothes wrapped in blankets.

The two nurses, Amy and the other, Rose, she’d learned, laughed through grimaces. “No! We’re not the Hulk!” Amy said.

“Girl you’re wild,” Ellen replied in relief, sipping hot water from the jug they had found and rinsed the thirium out of to use as a mammoth mug.

“I meant that most of ours occurred when we disagreed with a doctor!”

Rose continued Amy’s thought, “Usually if they were being short with a clearly scared patient or pushing an unnecessarily aggressive treatment. Anything that made our heart’s go out to someone who wasn’t being heard. Hearts as a figure of speech obviously,” she quickly added.

Amy was fussing with some thing on a nearby shelf. “You ready?” she asked.

Ellen’s head was still fuzzy and heavy. “Wutchootalkinbout,” she mumbled through a yawn. The girls laughed at her.

“You’re so cute when you do that!” Rose cooed. Ellen smiled in embarrassment when she remembered that androids didn’t yawn. Or sneeze. Or blink.

 _I must look like a homeless dog to them,_ she thought. _Thank God everyone loves dogs down on their luck._

“We’re packing up to head back to your room!” Amy reminded her.

“Oooooh,” Ellen drew out and sighed.

Rose noticed the tension on her face. “Don’t worry! You’ll be okay. You can walk between us for support.” She helped the girl stand and gathered the blankets left on the bed. The three women ducked under the curtain and were met with a chorus of soft “Oh thank goodness! We were so worried!” and “I’m so glad you’re alright!” and she felt actually accepted by Jericho.

She finally was.

* * *

The council shouted over each other.

“You just say that because you want to be the star, you’re being so selfish!” yelled North.

“You just want to do whatever is going to give you the biggest adrenaline kick then you’re going to do something stupid!” Josh spat.

“Not stupid, he means rash,” Simon interjected, exhausted by the constant mediating.

“No I meant stupid!” Josh yelled.

“Okay, you can climb the building but you don’t get to carry a gun,” Markus said rolling his eyes.

“Screw you! You three are being so sexist right now!”

“Shut up I’d rather let you climb the building and ride up in the elevator. Let my brain do my work.”

“Simon,” North had her finger so close to his face that she might as well be poking him in the eye, “I will roundhouse kick you in the head if you so much as imply – “

The megaphoned screeched as Markus yelled into it, “I AM YOUR RULER, QUAKE IN MY PRESENCE AND DO AS I SAY!” punching his fist into the air.

The three looked at him in annoyance and worry for his psychological safety.

“I’m pushing you off of this building I swear,” North said, putting her hand on her hip.

“Oh shut up that was at least slightly funny,” Markus defended himself. It seemed that no one agreed. At least it had silenced them. He was frustrated they didn’t see him as more of a leader and let him plan this on his own. He wished they trusted him. North turned to Josh and raised her finger. In exasperation Markus yelled it. “I want you to trust me!”

The group looked at him with confusion at the sudden turn of conversation.

“What are you talking about Markus? Of course we trust you,” said North.

“Completely,” added Simon.

“Then let me do this for you! Trust me to plan this for us. You know it’s never going to work if we’re all trying to climb this weird hierarchy!”

The three silenced and looked down awkwardly. Josh nodded.

North sighed, “I do trust you. You can draw up the plan but you need approval from all of us,” she gestured to the circled, “Before we execute it.”

“More than fair,” Markus agreed.

“How about we each get one request?” asked Simon.

“Yes!” Josh’s eyes lit up, “I want to use my idea for streaming the video through the larger wifi of Detroit to eliminate tracing.”

Markus pointed at him, “Yes! Definitely. Don’t alert the rest of the employees in the building until SWAT does when we’re gone.”

“Okay I vote that – “

“No, North you already made your request to have final approval.”

“Dammit,” she muttered. “Can you hold onto the small idea of me jumping off of the roof first?”

Markus sighed. “Fine. Why.”

“Because I won’t be able to see any of you and can pretend I’m alone.”

Simon turned, “You just want to pretend you can fly, don’t you.”

North refused to look at him. He smirked. Markus nodded at him.

“Oh. I really can’t think of anything,” he said.

“Really?” asked Markus doubtfully.

“Well,” he admitted, “this is a big one so just keep it in mind and…” he looked around at everyone bracing himself for impact. “I don’t want us to kill any humans.”

Whatever cherry bomb North had swallowed finally exploded, “Simon this is way bigger than your sensitivity and the lives of a handful of humans! Think about how many of us they’ve slaughtered, they wouldn’t think twice if they had a gun against one of our heads! I can’t believe you’d openly admit that you’d abandoned your people’s cause for one girl!” She stopped abruptly. “I didn’t…” she stammered.

Markus held up a hand at her, “It’s okay just…stop guys.” He looked at Simon, “We will not kill any humans unless it is absolutely necessary for our safety.”

Simon slowly nodded.

“North, if we have to fight to finish getting our message out and risk our lives we will. Simon wasn’t denying that. If we take innocent lives the public will rally against us and see us as a threat.”

She clenched her teeth and her fists. She wanted to punch something, so to stop herself she stomped out of the room. Once she was alone she said under her breath, “Maybe I want us to be a threat.”

The room fell silent as Markus, Simon, and Josh mulled over the conversation. Markus broke it, “I agree with Simon.” He looked up at Josh and raised his eyebrows.

Josh sighed, “So do I. Only shoot in self-defence. She’ll come around.”

“Does she blame Ellen?” Simon said sharply.

Markus didn’t know how to make everyone happy so he shrugged and admitted, “Maybe she thinks that you’re suddenly going soft towards all humans. We just need to remind her that you’re committed to the cause.”

“How?” asked Simon. Silence fell as they thought.

“No,” said Josh, “We don’t need to prove Simon’s commitment. We need to teach North that not all humans are the enemy. We need to teach her that lumping them together is wrong because some _are_ on our side. Or…I’m hoping they will be once we finish this.”

Markus smiled, “Well, we know at least one.”

“That was so cheesy that I’d vomit if that was possible,” Josh said.

Markus rolled his eyes. He thought it was poetic. He turned and shut down the hologram and the three jogged out of the room in search of a plan.

* * *

“You look warm.”

Ellen looked up from her bed where she’d been quietly reading with more hot water in her cup and smiled.

“Much warmer than a few hours ago,” she said to North.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Her face said otherwise. It was set firmly and her eyes looked unfeeling. Something had happened. “Can I come sit with you?”

“Yeah of course,” Ellen sidled over and North joined her, leaning against the wall.

“I need your opinion,” North said firmly. It sounded like words were painful for her.

“Of course.”

“If you weren’t here….if you weren’t at Jericho…if you were just out in the world living your life and experiencing this,” North gestured around the room, “from the outside…” She halted. Ellen waited quietly, knowing that nothing she could say would rush North, who’s face was softening with every word. She felt stiff and a bit scared. She knew she was going to be hit with a question that she couldn’t answer without a cascade of repercussion.

“If you were watching the androids rise up. How would you feel if they fought back when the humans tried to tear them down?”

Ellen took a minute to process before asking, “What do you mean by ‘fought’?”

North looked at her. “With as much violence as the humans used.”

Ellen sucked on her bottom lip as North watched her face carefully. “I think…I’d be angry. Angry that humans would do that when the androids did nothing to provoke the first shot.”

“So you wouldn’t be scared of the androids?”

“I might if you…if they…gave me a reason to. If I felt like I was in danger even though I was just an innocent bystander. They think all androids are the same, but they’re wrong. I don’t want you guys to turn into them just to show what you’re capable of.”

Ellen met North’s gaze only to see a tear gather on her eyelash.

“Oh no, what’s wrong? What happened?” Ellen murmured in worry.

North shook her head and tears began to run down her cheeks. She suddenly buried her face in Ellen’s shoulder. She had never seen North like this. No one had seen North like this.

Ellen wriggled her arms out of her blanket taco and wrapped them around North tightly as she sobbed. “Oh no sweetheart. Everything’s going to be alright. I’m here. I’m here.”

* * *

“Amy!” called Markus, “Where’d she go?”

Josh had assumed Ellen was dead when they found her cot empty and the nurses taking apart the makeshift hospital room. He gasped loudly and Simon couldn’t help but turn and smack him.

“She’s just not here, calm down!”

Amy walked over, “Good to see you Markus!”

He smiled, “You too my girl! Now where did you stash our pet human after you kidnapped her.”

She looked confused. He remembered that MP600s were old enough to not be able to understand sarcasm. 

“Scratch that.”

“Where’s Ellen?” Simon interrupted in annoyance.

“Oh! We didn’t mean to worry you inadvertently. We just moved her to her room! It was over an hour ago so she might be asleep.”

“Thank you! You’re a star Amy.” Markus felt weirdly light and excited. His idea was building in his head and he was confident it would work but North was so erratic.

Josh grabbed Markus’ arm and Simon led the way as the three ran upstairs and down the hall. Ellen had finally written on the outside of this door:

** ELLEN’S ROOM **

**SORRY FOR TELLING YOU TO**

**FUCK OFF EARLIER.**

**PLEASE KNOCK!**

Simon smirked and cranked the door open.

“Dude you didn’t knock!” hissed Josh.

The boys couldn’t have prepared themselves for what they were walking into.

Ellen and North were sitting leaning against each other on her bed. North’s head was resting on Ellen’s shoulder and the rest of her body was hidden under the blanket that was draped over them. Ellen’s head was resting on top of North’s and she was holding a thick book open in front of them. North’s eyes were closed and they both looked calm…and happy. The last time they’d seen North she was giving off a firm ‘DEATH TO ALL HUMANS’ vibe. Apparently they were in the upside down.

Ellen was reading aloud, [2] _“’…there aren’t any such things as good friends or bad friends – maybe there are just friends, people who stand by you when you’re hurt and who help you feel not so…’”_ she looked up and saw the three very confused androids in the doorway and smiled but continued to read to her quiet friend, making fleeting eye contact with Simon, “’ _…lonely. Maybe they’re always worth being scared for, and hoping for, and living for. Maybe worth dying for, too, if that’s what has to be. “_ North shifted and smiled, “ _No good friends. No bad friends. Only people you want, need to be with; people who build their houses in your heart.’”_

Ellen was pleased with her captive audience. She’d always loved books and literature had gone a bit by the wayside these days. Androids might be filled with knowledge but they still appreciated the beauty of words.

She placed her hand on North’s knee. “Looks like we have visitors,” she said softly.

North’s head whipped up and she immediately regretted showing any vulnerability to anyone ever. Guard, up.

“We were so worried about you Ellen!” said Josh.

“No, Josh just assumed that if you weren’t where we left you, you were obviously dead,” Simon couldn’t help but smile at her. He smiled the second she even glanced his way. He loved the way he felt when she looked at him. He basked in it as the others chatted.

“We came to find you to see if you would help us with something, but…” Markus trailed off as he realized that his plan to calm North down was now seemed completely unnecessary. “You guys look comfy!” He switched tracks not so smoothly.

North had already started to get up and demand to be taken seriously again, “We were just talking.”

“I was lonely when she came to check on me,” Ellen covered for North. “Then she wanted to know what I was reading.”

“What _were_ you reading? It sounded beautiful,” asked Josh.

Ellen looked at her hands and tucked the book under the blanket. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Bro.” Josh tilted his head at her curiously and stared her down. She succumbed and admitted, “It by Stephen King.”

“What?!” said Simon and Josh.

“Stephen King? The horror writer?!” Markus said at the same time.

“The man’s a genius,” she nodded confidently.

North cleared her throat, “So is our break over?”

“Uh yeah I guess so. If your ready to go back?” said Markus.

North made eye contact with Ellen and said, “Yeah. I am. But I’ve changed my request.”

“Oh?” asked Markus.

“Yes. I think that Ellen should be a part of the council.”

Ellen’s eyes widened and she stared at North.

Markus didn’t know what to say. “I thought…the requests were just for the Stratford mission?”

“They were. But I was also the one to suggest requests in the first place so wouldn’t I be the one to set the limitations?” Ellen couldn’t help but snicker whenever North shut Markus’ orders down.

Simon rubbed his hands together. “She is right, you know.”

“I think she is.” He smiled and reached for Ellen’s hand, “Let’s go.”

“Wait! She’s still sick!” said Simon with concern. That made Ellen smile, her pale face brightening a little.

“Let’s ask Amy and Rose,” she suggested.

“I will! I’ll be right back,” Josh hurried off.

“Oh yeah. He doesn’t have a crush on Amy at ALL,” North rolled her eyes.

“We’ll head down there and you can come when you’re ready,” said Markus. North held out her hand and fist bumped Ellen like she’d just taught her. She and Markus strode out of the room. Ellen looked at Simon and Simon looked at her. He darted to her suddenly and wrapped his arms around her under the unraveling blankets. She giggled and hugged him back. He tackled her down onto the bed and fake growled which made her laugh more. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love your laugh. Nothing makes me happier than hearing you laugh.”

“Nothing?” she asked suggestively and raised her eyebrows.

“Ah. Okay. Well maybe this…” he pressed his nose against hers and couldn’t believe that kissing her felt even better than he’d remembered. His head spun as he pressed his lips into hers. She separated his lips with her tongue and he was shocked at the act. He exhaled and encased her lips in his one more time when Josh decided to appear.

“So, we actually realized that as long as - “

Ellen and Simon sat bolt upright and pretended they were just sitting on the edge of the bed as he appeared.

“ - Ellen tries stays warm and hydrated she can come reintegrate herself.” Josh drummed his fingers on the door. “You guys good? Are you coming?”

“Oh yeah totally we’re great!” Simon chirped in a stilted voice and helped Ellen wrap a blanket around her shoulders. Josh couldn’t help but notice how jumpy he was. He shot a puzzled look at Ellen who just shrugged. Simon was just so cute when he was embarrassed. He grabbed her water and he felt more loved than he had in his entire life.

[1] _Dare You To Move_ \- Switchfoot

[2] _It_ – Stephen King


	6. Adore

“So North can hack the lock on the rooftop in case security is behind us and that will buy us another 90 seconds. Here we’ll unpack the bag containing the parachutes, we can leave the empty bag it has no evidence whatsoever, then we can jump….here.” Markus made the holographic people leap off the building and float away from the building. He turned to smile at his tiny four person audience proudly and they were all still or nodding slightly. Ellen was the only one who hadn’t seen an outline of the plan so he looked at her for approval.

She sucked in a large breath, “Y’all bitches be crazy.” Markus looked at the ceiling and put his hand over his mouth. North snickered.

Markus smiled, “Maybe we are.”

* * *

Something like a party was going on downstairs in the hall. Ellen had been attempting to get the androids into music since she had learned that they could ‘hear’ it through vibrations in the air. She figured that that was almost how humans heard it, so maybe it would work!

She had gone out with Josh once it started to get dark and they found an ancient boom box along with washing her clothes and grabbing some groceries. For some reason, he found pineapples hilarious.

“Why would you grab something that pointy in the wilderness and decide that you needed to eat it!”

“How am I supposed to know, you dork?!”

“You’re a human. You’re the only human I interact with. You’re essentially _the_ human who discovered the pineapple.”

“I cannot argue that line of logic.”

“So you and Simon hey?”

Ellen looked at him guiltily.

“I…yeah.”

“C’mon. Yeah I noticed how much he’s been smiling lately and saw you making googly eyes at each other. To be honest I didn’t know that could…feelings could…happen between a human and a ‘droid.” Josh said.

She smiled, feeling awkward. “I guess they can. In a pretty big way.”

“I’m glad that things worked out with Markus too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he was definitely falling in love with you but…” he saw the mild shock on her face. “Actually…I think you should talk to him about it. Not me.”

They walked in silence holding boxes for a while before Ellen said, “Hey Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“I really admire you guys for doing this.”

“…I’m terrified, my girl,” he admitted. She nodded and nudged his elbow with hers.

“It’d be bizarre if you weren’t.”

“I’m an android. I’m not supposed to _be_ afraid.”

“Well, sorry to tell you this Josh but you’ve already done quite a few things androids aren’t _supposed_ to do.”

“Oh you got me there!” he laughed and nudged her harder.

“I’m scared too. You guys are all I’ve got.”

“Well it’s good to know we have someone to come back to,” he said.

“What are you talking about? You have all of Jericho to come back to!”

“Maybe…but North and Markus and Simon are my family. They’re my people. We could’ve just gone down together. But now I have one of my people back home so I have a reason…not to go down?” He finished, not picking up on the implications of his phrasing.

She laughed at it though. “I’m a people?”

“Yes, you’re a people.”

“Noice.”

* * *

Ellen had given up trying to teach Simon how to dance so she’d grabbed North and taught her her trick. If you don’t know what to do, just shake your hair around and spin. Markus couldn’t figure out why their dancing looked so much better than his. They were now happily spinning around to a band called _Neon Trees_ that Ellen had grown up with her parents listening to.

“Humans are adorable,” Simon said, watching them from the stairs and sitting next to Josh.

“I think you mean _that_ human is adorable.”

Simon refused to look at him, “Shut up.”

Markus had been revelling in the fact that he was dancing with two beautiful women at the same time even though he had no idea how to dance. Ellen told him that it didn’t matter, he just had to throw himself into it and have fun. North had been making eyes at her friend Jake and he’d sidled over to her, paying no attention to anything or anyone else. Then he was just happy he could be with Ellen. He knew he wasn’t allowed to feel anything towards her. He didn’t. But it was nice. She looked so happy.

“What’s with the smile?” Markus yelled over the music.

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to whisper, “I’m happy! I’m healthy, I’m safe, I’m with you,” she paused, hoping he didn’t read into that, “it’s a calm moment amidst the chaos Markus.” Her lips brushed his earlobe and he felt his thirium pump flutter. He didn’t feel anything for her anymore, he didn’t.

“I think I like dancing, by the way!” he said, turning around and waving his hands over his head. It was so terrible that she could only describe it as breathtaking and she bit back her laughter. She was betrayed by the fact that he had noticed she had a habit of biting her lip when she was trying to hide an emotion. Especially laughter. “Shut up!” he yelled.

“No, no, that’s great! I’m so glad that androids can dance! I thought that dancing may have been out of my life forever.” He admired the way her hips twirled and barely resisted the urge to grab them. When he looked up her face was suddenly sad.

“You okay?”

She hesitated. This wasn’t a good time to pry into what Josh said. For now she promised herself to just have fun and deal with whatever seriousness lie between them, “I am now! I just get a bit mournful when I think about who I used to be. I used to be a dancer during my teens and….well, the other side of the coin is that most of my dance instructors were horrendous bitches so no harm, no foul!”

Markus laughed and wanted to prod her with questions as he began to imagine her mysterious past when he noticed that the music had slowed way down.

She cleared her throat. “Do you want to slow dance?”

He looked away and admitted softly, “I don’t know how to like this...”

It felt strange to see their strong charismatic leader not know how to do something so simple. Everyone is weak somewhere, she figured. She looked around and the androids around them were slow dancing. Why didn’t he know?

He followed the path of her eyes and her thoughts. “I was a prototype. I wasn’t programmed with some of the basic things most other androids were but…you should see me paint.” They both laughed and the tension broke.

“Okay it’s easy, come here.”

_Come here._

That sound would stick in his head for all time.

She gently took his hands and slid them around her waist. She moved closer to him so that she could reach up and place her hands on her shoulders then knot them against the back of his neck. She hadn’t noticed how tall he was until they were this close together.

He could barely move and felt his systems start to heat up. One error message. “Okay now sway slowly…”

_**[1]**_ _Find me here, and speak to me_  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything…

She hated how badly she wanted to gaze into his eyes and tried to ignore how strong his arms felt around her waist. He spread his fingers out against the fabric of her sleek shirt and didn’t realize that he was massaging his palm into the small of her back. Her muscles rippled under his touch. He felt so close to her.

 __  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

He tilted his head down, noticing her avoiding his gaze. “Hey….” he murmured.

He placed his knuckle under her chin and raised her head. She looked into his beautiful, unique eyes and smiled softly. “Hey…” she replied, barely heard over the music.

_Y_ _ou calm the storms and you give me rest_  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
  


Still looking deep into each other’s eyes, Markus ran his thumb along the underside of her jaw. He glanced to the stairs and noticed Simon missing. He licked his lips and let himself get lost in her deep blue eyes. Lost in the infinity.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

His face had moved closer to hers somehow and she found herself unable to breathe. She knew she should to push him away but couldn’t. Guilt welled up in her stomach alongside that tantalizing energy, clawing up her body for attention. It reached her throat when Markus whispered, along with the song,

 __  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

She felt like she was in a in a Nicholas Sparks movie adaptation. She hated the fact that she liked it. This was an extremely dangerous situation and she was far too dizzy to be in charge of it. The song rose to a crescendo.

_‘Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_  
You're everything, everything,  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything…

Ellen suddenly felt a sharp sting in her side and her head whipped toward the source to see North staring pointedly at her, having shocked pinched her skin dramatically. Ellen sighed, releasing her held breath, feeling grateful for the break in the tension. North winked ever so subtly and Ellen winked back.

Unfortunately, Markus had looked at North as well and realized what had happened. She had purposefully burst their bubble of intimacy. She _was_ right, wasn’t she? Or was he just staring longingly down the path he had sworn not to walk?

Before Ellen could even return to Markus’ gaze, he was walking away from her, across the floor and up, up, up, out of sight.

_How could it be any better than this?_

Being left, alone, on a dance floor during a Lifehouse song also felt like a Nicholas Sparks adaptation. This time, she did not like it.

When Simon and Josh were looking over the railing for the rest of the council after having walked off, Josh begging for relationship details, everyone was back to jumping around and North was shaking her long red hair wildly enough for them to spot her.

_**[2]**_ _After all it was a great big world_  
With lots of places to run to   
Yeah, an d if she had to die   
Tryin' she had one little promise   
She was gonna keep

Simon smiled at the top of his lover’s head and he rushed down that stairs with an annoyed Josh tailing him. “Slow down moron they aren’t going anywhere!”

_Oh yeah, all right_  
Take it easy baby   
Make it last all night   
She was an American girl

Walking up behind her, Simon grabbed her hand and spun her around. He didn’t know that Ellen had been looking nothing short of distraught for the last few minutes. With amusement, North smirked at how she lit up when she landed pressed against his chest.

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Simon’s neck to hug him. “Where have you been honey?” _Honey._ He liked that one.

“I was just off talking with Josh. Obviously not about you!”

Ellen rolled her eyes and giggled but didn’t let go of Simon’s hand as the small group danced. Feeling dizzy and happy she pressed her lips against Simon’s in the center of Jericho, not caring who knew anymore.

* * *

Markus stood in the captain’s cabin looking across the Detroit River. He tried to conjure a cohesive thought but his mind refused to settle.

He would be the best damn leader Jericho needed. He would rule the androids and demand recognition and respect. He would be their _king_.

He walked out of the room and onto the deck, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. He stripped to his briefs and dove. He plunged deep into the freezing water of the Detroit River.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was still going strong. One of the androids had set up some flashlights so that the room was dim with sporadic spotlights. Ellen couldn’t keep her hands or her eyes off of Simon.

He kept waiting for the moment someone revealed this was all some elaborate ruse. He waited for Markus to walk in and literally take her from him. Somehow, the night unravelled, uninterrupted, with four blue eyes. North and Josh had wandered off to find more attentive company and now it was just them, grinning and dancing, feeling like they were going to fall off the edge of the earth. When a slow, sexy song with an odd tempo started, Simon admitted he had no idea how to dance to it.

“I’ve got you,” Ellen laughed and placed one hand on his hip and one on the back of his neck. She pulled him flush against her and slowly began to move her hips side to side in a figure 8 pattern.

_**[3]** _ _It was last night_

_At our empty warehouse party_

_And there in the black light_

_I could see the tattoos glowing on your body, well_

He wanted desperately to continue feeling the heat of her body against him, so he matched her movements and wrapped his arms possessively around her torso, moving the hem of her shirt and tucking his hand underneath it against her soft bare skin, raising goose bumps that fascinated him.

_And she said to meet her there_

_Beside the power station_

_And she said she’d let me stare_

_If the chemicals don’t keep her waiting well_

He scanned her and noticed her pulse speed up. She looked up at him and put one hand on his chest, her pinkie tucking into the V of his v-neck of his shirt with a small, sparkling smile. His head swam and his body burned.

_Well I’m always coming down_ _from the night before I left you_  
Yeah I'm always coming down but I'm doing my best to get caught  
Yeah I'm always coming down from the night before well I bet you  
To hear that gets you off  
What gets you off  
What gets you off

He wanted to melt into her. He did the best thing he could think of and kissed her with all of the passion he had built up looking at her from afar that night. His hand moved to hold the back of her head and comb his fingers up through her soft, damp hair. She kissed him back, matching his force. Her hand landed on his hip and slid smoothly up under his shirt only to trace her fingers down his hipbone. He was just grateful that his knees weren’t capable of buckling. Some burning force he’d only ever felt hints of since deviating was unfurling from his stomach. Only moments later they disappeared down the hallway and into her room.

* * *

Markus emerged, immediately being covered in a thing layer of ice crystals, and climbed onto the lower deck. His skin shimmered in the moonlight and he looked like a marble statue as he glared up at the star filled sky.

The system shock had cleared his head as he had hoped and he began to pace back and forth, considering what _living_ truly meant.

He’d come to Jericho to be free. They all had. If he was shackled to his role and didn’t give himself the opportunity to feel the things that made him _alive_ , what kind of leader was he? He needed something to live for.

He was fighting for the androids freedom. He was fighting for their rights. They couldn’t be slaves anymore. Why didn’t that feel like enough? He stretched his arms above his head and flexed them. He tried to loosen his body and shake some of the tension out of his now tight plastic limbs. Maybe it was just that she had woken a layer of emotion and need in him that he could no longer ignore. An epiphany hit him like a train and he froze in shock.

 _He needed to not just be a leader, but a protector._ Until then he’d felt like he was merely fighting alongside the androids. She had made him feel like he needed to stand up and throw himself on whatever bomb was tossed their way. These androids weren’t just his followers. They were his family. He tried to recall a fairy tale or something for a satisfying metaphor and settled on Ellen being the Christmas love that made the Grinch’s heart grow three sizes.

He turned and jumped up onto a railing above him and jogged off into Jericho wanting to share his realization with anyone who would listen. Well, not anyone.

By the time Markus had returned from his swim the party had dissipated, leaving North and Josh gathering supplies for the next day. North was checking and loading the handguns while Josh scanned and confirmed the server programming.

“I’m still nervous about George. Can we really trust him?” North asked.

“We definitely can. He _knows_ that he’s a pivotal part of this operation. He’s been a hiding deviant for weeks now, he’s been waiting for an opportunity like this!” Josh insisted. He had met the station android already and knew that he was on their side.

“He seems nervous. Is he a flight risk?”

“What do you mean?” asked Josh worriedly.

“I’m worried he’ll do something stupid. Be trigger happy or crack under pressure.”

Josh sighed, “I worry about that with everyone, North. Especially me.” North thought quietly.

“Oh hey! I’m glad you’re here,” Markus jogged over to them. Neither android could ignore how beautiful he looked in that moment. They ice had begun to melt and made his golden skin glisten like dusk in autumn. His skin was so…North, for one, was shocked silent.

“I realized something! I need to what are you staring at?” Markus asked.

Josh nodded southward. “Forgot your pants there, Marky Mark.”

Markus’ face slowly tinted a beautiful shade of sky blue and he looked at North with his mouth hanging open. He held his finger up to say something then turned and fled out of the room.

Josh and North erupted into laughter and she whispered, “Fuck, “ under her breath. Dude had a butt. A few minutes later, Markus reappeared in jeans and an aqua blue hoody that brought out his eyes and his lingering blush. He firmly took his last position with his finger held up and started to explain his newfound mama bear qualities while carefully withholding the Ellen side of things.

“Huh. That’s encouraging. But don’t expect me to cower behind you when bullets start flying,” warned North. Josh clapped him on the back and moved back to what he was doing. 

Markus stood next to North to help her. “So, are you nervous?”

“Nah. I’ve been excited for this since you drew up the outline. It’s like Christmas, Mr. Grinch,” she teased him.

“Hey! I thought it was a pretty good metaphor!”

North laughed and muttered, “Dork.”

Markus looked around and tried to coolly ask, “Where’s uh….Simon?”

North smirked and said, “I’m not sure. Last time I saw him he was wandering away with Ellen,” she didn’t want to hurt him but the only way he’d move on was with a firm stop sign in front of him. “Well…not wandering. Running directly to her room occasionally pausing to make out…” okay oops. That might’ve been too harsh.

Markus looked like someone had hit him in the face with a snowball. She felt like she’d just kicked a puppy, a large, muscular, politically powerful puppy. Who would put a puppy in politics? He cleared his throat and looked at her, letting out a very convincing laugh. “I didn’t know they were so…well good for them. When was that?”

North was relieved. She shrugged, “Four or five hours ago?”

“Do you think…it’d be okay if I went to see if they were…up and - “

“Markus,” North tilted her head, “don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’m fine North! I just need to talk to him about tomorrow. We need to do another run through.”

She sighed and weighed her options. She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. “If you’re willing to accept the risks, I can’t stop you.”

Markus immediately turned and hurried toward one of his top five worst fears.

“Wait where’s he going?!” Josh asked North in panic when he looked up and saw Markus’ receding figure.

“Off to death!” North smiled. Josh made a face.

* * *

**ELLEN’S ROOM**

**SORRY FOR TELLING YOU TO**

**FUCK OFF EARLIER.**

**PLEASE KNOCK! ~~~~**

**HUMANS SLEEP.**

Markus got to Ellen’s door quickly and found it closed. He knocked. With no response he knocked louder. The door creaked open seconds later and Simon stood in front of him trying to awkwardly half hide behind the door, wearing nothing but one of her pairs of men’s pyjama pants.

“Markus hey,” he whispered and glanced behind him, “she’s asleep. What’s going on?”

Everything became very real when he looked past Simon and saw the girl he loved laying on her bed facing the wall, her back bare save for the thin portion covered by a crop top that had long since ridden up to her ribs. The slope of her waist rose and fell slightly with her breath. Her tousled hair was highlighted in the stream of light spilling onto her from the hallway. There was a clear imprint of where Simon had been laying next to her. He tried to reset his burning thirium pump and pulled his eyes away from the edge of the blanket that rested on her hip.

With his fists clenched he met Simon’s eyes and whispered, “I just wanted to see if you were…I wanted to do another run through. If you need to stay though…”

“I think she’s okay. She seems to be out pretty hard,” Simon smiled looking back at her. He seemed to be barely aware of the world around him. “Just let me get dressed I’ll be there in a minute.”

“It’s cool I’ll just wait out here for you we can walk back together.”

“Oh okay thanks I’ll just…” Simon trailed off and gestured back to the room. He pushed the door closed, not bothering to crank it shut, figuring that would take as long as finding his clothes would. He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed he started putting on his shoes.

“Sy?” Ellen sighed sleepily and partially rolled over. Her voice was dripping with honey and dreams and he couldn’t _not_ kiss her. _“Mmm._ Why are you leaving me?”

Her words saddened him and he was tempted to abandon the council and just crank up his temperature and drape himself on top of her. “Oh my love, I need to go finish our plans for tomorrow. I’ll wake you in a few hours okay?” he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

“Ooh I like that. ‘ _My love’_. And yes, please. I want to be with you for a while before you have to leave. Is that okay?” She gathered a theory that beds made her clingy. Maybe it was cold. Maybe he was just too lovely.

Simon smiled, feeling more loved than he ever had. “Of course. Night, beautiful.” He murmured and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight my lovely, lovely, lover,” she smiled sleepily with her eyes closed. He melted at the word ‘lover’ and kissed her deeply.

“Sleep tight, my love.” She smiled at that and sunk back down into her pillow.

He finished tying his shoe and stood to leave the room. Markus quickly moved from where he’d been standing, eavesdropping next to the door. He wasn’t subtle. Simon closed the door gently and the two men walked to the office in silence.

Just as they thought the awkwardness had dissipated, they entered the office and Josh pointed at Simon the second he saw him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Simon smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. As his cheekbones and ears tinted blue he slowly nodded.

“Yes! That’s my boy!” Josh said emphatically. North laughed but watched Markus out of the corner of his eye. He looked confused then just strode to the table and smacked his hand against the surface. His skin dissolved and the team worked through their plan one final time.

[1] _Everything_ \- Lifehouse

[2] _American Girl_ – Tom Petty

[3] _What Gets You Off_ – Jack’s Mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't name my chapters while I was writing so I'm just naming them random words i type then look up synonyms of. This one may or may not have been because I typed PARTY and thought of someone else.


	7. Stratford Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misstep at Stratford Tower leaves the council segregated and confused.

The next morning, the five members of the council were in the office ironing out details. North was wearing her utility hat and fighting to get her ponytail through the loop in the back without destroying the way she’d carefully wrapped it. She refused help. Markus and Simon were standing at the hologram and updating the weather settings and analyzing their landing point. Ellen and Josh were across the room out of earshot.

“Josh, what were you talking about in the street yesterday?” Ellen asked. He was sitting next to her carefully winding wire into tiny delicate loops that no human could ever copy.

“Hm? Oh…I don’t know if it’s my place.”

“Oh my GOD Josh.” She was very persuasive with her unfettered curiosity and adorable frustration.

“Well. Markus told us he was in – he had feelings for you,” he said slowly and didn’t notice her heart exploding violently next to him. “We’d also picked up on the androids worrying about where Markus’ loyalty lay. They were worried he was starting to trust humans too much.” Ellen nodded. She’d heard bits and pieces of that too. “So, he had a decision to make. Being with you, or leading our people.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach. “Wait, why one or the other?” she whispered, Markus and Simon still planning in front of them.

“Well, we sort of told him to,” Josh said. Ellen buried her face in her hands in confusion. “We knew that both of them,” he gestured to the two guys in front of them, “were into you. Markus knew he couldn’t be with you and lead with their confidence. We told him the truth, that he was the only one who _could_ lead the revolution…I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Ellen asked softly.

“I think a lot of people told him that and that made him…give up on you. He let you go. Then, to make sure the rest of the androids knew he was dedicated to them, he sort of,” Josh made a shoving motion, “Pushed you into Simon’s arms.” She just nodded with wide eyes. “What are you thinking?” Josh asked.

She sighed then looked at the floor. “I’m thinking…what if we’d all met under different circumstances. I’m thinking about who I’m really meant to be with.”

“Well are you happy with Simon?” Josh asked. She grinned and nodded. “Isn’t that was really matters?” She nodded again. “There’s our girl!” he said and rubbed her back. She laughed and pushed the swirling thoughts away for now.

* * *

By the middle of the day the crew had their bags packed and were dressed and ready on the street with a few androids there to wish them well. Simon had his arms wrapped tightly around Ellen’s waist and she, his. She was wearing a huge leather jacket to protect her thin skin from the bite in the air. Markus thought she looked like a sweet little girl in a grown up’s coat.

“I know I need to be supportive and all I want to do is help but…” Ellen bit her lip. Simon urged her to continue with his eyes. “I’m so scared,” she let out breathlessly.

“Hey,” he smiled gently, “I always want you to be honest with me. I love knowing your thoughts. Look, I know you’re scared. We just found each other right?” she nodded as he watched her eyes well up with tears. “I know it’s scary to think of that ending. It terrifies me too and that’s why I swear I’ll come back to you. We are so over prepared and, more importantly, we both know that we need to do this.”

She smiled a little, making him relax slightly. “I know. I so admire you. You four are so brave and I…I’m just so scared. I love you so much.”

“Fuck, I love you too,” Simon shook his head and pressed his nose against hers then kissed her passionately.

North was rolling her eyes at them and trying to distract Markus. “We have _so_ got this,” she said excitedly.

“We really do. Honestly we couldn’t have planned this more thoroughly. We just need to pray that - wait. Pray to who? Kamski? Whatever. Pray that we don’t run into extra armed humans or forget security cameras.”

“You’re pretty amazing Markus.” North smiled.

He smiled and looked away, not knowing how to accept the compliment.

Josh was just milling with some friends and uncomfortable with all of the weird affection. He was bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

“Okay!” yelled Markus, shouldering on of their bags, “We’re off.” He made eye contact with Ellen feeling a weird sense that he was seeing her for the last time. She ran over and hugged him tightly, standing on her toes. He squeezed her back and inhaled the scent of her hair, closing his eyes tightly so he could pretend, if only for a moment, that she was his.

“Please be careful. You guys are all I have in the world.” She hesitated. “I love you, Markus,” she whispered in his ear, hoping he understood that she meant as a friend. She just needed to make sure she’d said it.

“I swear I will,” he whispered back, “and I love you too.” He most definitely didn’t mean as a friend.

She leaned back and he hesitated before lowering his arms. Hands still on his shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes she became terrifying as she lowered her voice and said, “If you let anything happen to Simon so help me God AND rA9 AND Elijah Kamski that I will destroy your beautiful face.”

He flustered at the word beautiful but responded, “Of course I won’t you terrifying nutcase.”

“I need those to be the last words you speak to me until I see you next,” she patted his chest and walked away. She watched everyone saying goodbye and still felt uncomfortable with the way androids wouldn’t touch. She moved to hug Josh and North, asking them to watch out for Simon in a much less menacing way.

“I’m really glad you came to Jericho,” North said into her ear. “I had no idea I would end up being friends with a human.” She had no idea how much Ellen was basking in the word _friend_. She had a friend.

She looked back to Simon in the crowd and watched him talking to an android she didn’t know. It had been a while since she’d seen him in a room when they weren’t looking at one another. Her stomach twisted and she just admired how handsome he was. He was hers. He looked up and met her eyes, feeling similarly. They walked towards each other as the androids disappeared into the ship. In sync they both reached out and grasped each others’ hands.

“I love you,” they both said which made them smile. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. He slowly let go of her hands and looked back at her as he jogged away with the council.

She started to cry and didn’t go inside until she’d run out of tears and the tips of her hair were coated in frost.

* * *

The air inside Jericho was tense and no one feigned to do anything but wait. Ellen had pulled a crate to the table in the office to sit on and was using the remote that Markus had made. She watched her gummy bear sized friends walk and run in real time, hoping that their mission was going just as smoothly. Her chin rested in her hands. Tiny Markus was standing on the 70th floor with Josh filming him and she wished she had a way to know if their broadcast was going out. She watched little Simon and North control the station employees and as Markus finished his broadcast the little dolls turned and ran up the stairs to the roof. It was only then that she noticed a detail she hadn’t seen before. Simon was the last to leave the room. His toothpick arms gestured everyone upstairs and he backed into the stairwell watching the room.

Markus had drafted Simon to be in the most dangerous position. She gulped and felt anger boiling blood into her face. If any security reached them he would be attacked first. Without a doubt.

The Polly Pockets ran onto the roof and in single file they gracefully leapt off the building and their parachutes bloomed upward. She watched until the floated out of the holograms border. 

* * *

“I can’t move my legs,” Simon said in a panicked voice.

“Okay, don’t worry. We’re going to get you back,” said Markus.

“They’re coming Markus!” North was running on the android equivalent of sheer adrenaline. “We have to jump now!” The chorus of gunshots in the studio had erased thoughts of her friend in Jericho.

“He won’t be able to make the jump,” said Josh, pained. “If they find him, they’ll access his memory, they’ll know everything.”

“We can’t leave him behind. We have to shoot him,” North shocked herself with her own words. Simon could hear them over the wind and he froze in fear.

“That’s murder! We can’t kill him, he’s one of us!” Josh responded in horror.

North shook her head. “Markus it’s your call.”

Markus turned and looked at Simon. His blue eyes were wide with fear and thirium was dripping down his face and had stained his legs. Markus remembered the anger he had felt last night. He thought about the risks of the humans using an android and locating Jericho. In the end, he remembered them reminding each other that they were best friends in the Escape tunnel and he just couldn’t.

“I won’t kill one of our own.” Leaning down he grabbed Simon’s shoulder, “Simon, we’ve gotta go. I’m sorry.” Markus pushed the grip of his gun into his best friends hand and turned back to North and Josh, “Let’s go.”

Josh unzipped their black duffel and passed parachutes to Markus and North who buckled them on, practiced. Markus saw Simon drag himself around the corner to find a place to hide. He felt like a villain in that moment and felt a pull to stay behind and protect his friend but he knew he couldn’t fight off the entire SWAT team behind them. On cue the door exploded open and gunfire rang out into the freezing air. He reluctantly turned his gaze and ran at a dead sprint towards the edge of the skyscraper.

When he jumped he expected to feel free. Relieved. Proud He fell until he was confident he was out of SWAT’s range. He waited for it to hit him but all he felt was dread.

* * *

Ellen had returned to her room to find a distraction and was sitting on her bed running her brush through her hair. It was one of the few things she’d brought from her home. Hair brushing had always calmed her, especially when someone else was doing it. She confided this to her hairdresser once, back in the day, and she’d told her that there were an excess of nerves in a human scalp and that a lot of people found it relaxing. She wondered if androids would find it relaxing too and reminded herself to try brushing North’s hair and ask.

Her brain was slowly unraveling.

She grabbed her notebook and was surprised at how empty it still was. Her life had been so filled with action lately that she had no time to waste time rambling.

Things I still want to do with Simon:

  * ask him to brush my hair
  * massage his back
  * look at the stars
  * take over Detroit
  * take over the country
  * become the King and Queen of the world
  * find a stray animal and make it our pet
  * go to Build-A-Bear



She smacked the book against her face harder than she had planned.

“Ow,” she rubbed her nose. At least distracting herself was working.

Things I still want to do with Simon:

  * ask him to brush my hair
  * massage his back
  * look at the stars from the rooftop
  * take over Detroit (?)
  * ~~take over the country~~
  * ~~become the King and Queen of the world~~
  * find a stray ~~animal~~ and make it our pet (kitten)
  * ~~go to Build-A-Bear~~
  * explore scary parts of Jericho because he’ll get scared and I’ll have to be the brave one
  * create the first android/human hybrid super baby
  * ask him to explain the thing ‘droids do when they press their hands together without skin
  * find out if he has a birthday and how old he actually is (is it illegal to date him if he’s like 3?)



She closed her eyes and lay down.

Can you be in love with two people at the same time? Simon was so sweet and they had such chemistry but it felt like Markus could read her mind. Like they were on the same plane of existence. Soulmates. But Simon…by God did she love Simon. Thinking about Markus again, she knew she wasn’t in love with him in the same way. They had a special connection but by God did she love Simon.

She doodled a picture of the only thing she knew how to draw. A tiny Victorian Mansion. She had been an architecture student way back when.

She was filling in some shrubbery for curb appeal when a soft metallic knock sounded. She jumped and leapt at the door, ripping it open.

“Markus!” she exclaimed. She felt like she was sinking back into reality with the relief washing over her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight enough to make him feel the compression. He smiled sadly and held her in his arms placing one hand on the back of her head to keep her safely pressed into his chest. An error message appeared in the corner of his vision.

“I’m so glad you’re safe I’ve been pulling my hair out! I knew you’d make it but I was so scared. So, so scared. Markus I was so scared.”

He stroked her soft natural brown hair, hypnotized by his sudden sense of safety and belonging, “I know, I know, I’m here I’m safe.”

“Where’s everyone else!” She smiled excitedly and his face faltered.

“They’re…they’re in the office,” he said, almost truthfully. She bolted down the hallway and he watched her disappear, rubbing his chin with his hand. He hesitantly followed and landed behind her in the glass doorway facing Josh and North. Their faces were blank and lined. Ellen was still facing away from him but knew that they’d already told her by the stillness of her plaid encased shoulders.

Markus placed his hands softly on the sides of her arms and said, “I’m sor - “

She spun around like lightning and slapped him harder than he thought she was capable of. His head snapped to the side and hit the frame of the doorway. He couldn’t feel pain but he definitely couldn’t avoid physics.

“How could you!” she yelled.

“We didn’t have a choice! He wouldn’t have made the jump!” North yelled.

Ellen shook her head at her in disbelief. She moved until she was inches from North’s face. “There’s always a choice,” she said in a low growl.

Ellen turned and shook her head slightly at Josh. She trusted him. She thought he was their guardian. He was the level headed one. She’d honestly trusted him the most.

On the edge of tears she turned on her heel to storm off. Markus held out his hand to stop her but she didn’t even acknowledge him. Silence fell as they fought self-righteous indignation and shame.

A sense of appal at himself was reaching up towards Markus’ optic sensors and he recognized it from once before. From one shove. He shook his head and walked out.

* * *

Jericho was excited. Jericho was thrilled. Jericho was packed.

Just a few hours after the speech, androids had started flocking to Jericho slowly but surely. Stories of androids hiding out in abandoned buildings or hiding in sewers floated around. The moment the lost deviants of the city discovered they were not alone they rejoiced. There was finally hope and a place to belong. They no longer felt like outsiders and the joy in the air was palpable.

After secluding herself to her room for 90 minutes with Simon’s belongings surrounding her Ellen wrapped herself in his blue hoodie and wandered out to the din of the crowd. She sat on the top deck, dangling her legs under the railing. She liked the way her unlaced high tops swung back and forth and smiled. She’d rinsed off her face and brought down most of the red puffiness around her eyes. Sitting there in leggings and a hoodie she felt like she was floating above the world alone. She wondered if angels could wear blue. She wondered if Simon would be an angel. She could think so. She crossed her arms on the bottoms rung and sighed.

They all looked so happy. Overjoyed. She felt like the revolution had hope and drive now. She scanned the crowd for anyone she knew or anyone new and interesting looking. The highlight was the EM400 who hadn’t found anything to wear to replace his tiger costume. She assumed it was from a birthday party or something but couldn’t get over the fact that he refused to set down the tiger head and continued to carry it under his arm. She wondered if he had grown so accustomed to the suit that he didn’t want to change. It took her a few minutes to notice that someone was following him. A small boy was trailing behind, holding the end of his tail up and waving it as they walked. She didn’t even know they made child androids. What was the purpose of that? She finally laughed and looked down at her feet again. Looking directly up at her was Jake. She hadn’t spent much time talking to him but at least he was someone who’s name she knew. She smiled and clapped her feet together. He smiled and reached up, hopping and swatting her laces. He started making his way upstairs and she cringed at the idea of socializing.

“Hey kiddo,” he said sitting down next to her and sticking his legs out. “What if one of my shoes falls off?”

Ellen shrugged. “Android concussion?”

“Then we’re good. So. I heard what happened.”

Ellen looked at him “Has everyone?”

He took a minute to nod. “It was hard not to notice. Are you okay?”

“No. But Simon and I were only…together for a few days. I feel like I shouldn’t be as dramatic as I’m being but,” she sighed, “Jake they left him there unable to walk. We’ll never know what happened to him or if he suffered.”

“Wow I hadn’t thought of that,” said Jake furrowing his brow. “But what if he’s okay?”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up. I’ll spend ages just being disappointed by every opening door.”

“That makes sense. I don’t want to see you so…”

“Dismayed?”

“Well, I was going to say bummed.” The boy wasn’t brilliant but he was as earnest as they come. He put his arm around her shoulders and made her sway back and forth with him while he hummed a nonsensical tune.

“You’re so weird,” Ellen smiled.

“I figured that out already.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. Wait! You’re the only human here, how are you calling me weird?”

“Oh snap,” Ellen responded emotionlessly.

“ _Awwwwwe_ snap,” Jake moved their shoulders in a circle. “ _Awwwwwe_ oh.” He stopped, looking at something behind her. She had a feeling she knew what it was but looked anyway to see Josh. She looked back at Jake with wild eyes for some sort of advice. He shrugged as Josh sat down on her other side. Jake lowered his arm and debated whether or not he should leave when Ellen put her hand on his knee and clamped down on it, silently begging him to stay.

Josh chose his words carefully and spoke, “Look. I understand why you’re angry and why you’re…grief stricken. I feel like I just need time to fully explain things to you. I don’t want to get in your space but once you’re ready, I think I can help.” Ellen looked at him with sad eyes. “I am sorry,” he said with enough truth to make her hurt.

She sniffled, “I know. Well. I’m here now.”

Jake leaned over to see Josh, “She decided she was being dramatic because she and Simon were only together for a few days.” Ellen had her back to him but Josh watched her roll her eyes up to the ceiling and hold them there. He stifled a laugh.

“Okay, Jake can you give us a minute?” Josh asked. Ellen removed her hand from his knee to release him.

Jake grabbed the railing in front of him and slid down to let go and land on the floor below them. “Freaking androids,” she said in mild awe.

Josh turned to face her more directly. “Simon was shot. Markus finished his speech and SWAT stormed the room. We all ran to the door but he got hit and he fell and told us to keep going.”

“Wait you left him in the studio?” Ellen asked.

“No! No. North wanted to,” Josh confessed. Ellen clenched her teeth. “But Markus ran back and helped him to the roof and we locked the door behind us.” They were silent and Josh waited for her to react. She had slapped Markus and assumed it was his fault. It was his plan in the first place. Somewhere along the way she forgot how much he loved Simon.

“Markus…saved him,” Ellen said in shock, staring across the room.

“Twice.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah. Twice. We got to the roof and Simon told us he couldn’t move his legs. We knew he couldn’t make the jump. He could’ve fallen.”

“Well that doesn’t really count as saving him again…”

Josh shook his head, “No it doesn’t. What does is stopping him from being executed. When we realized that we had to leave Simon there we knew that if the police got a hold of him they’d probe him for everything he knew and lord knows what else.”

Ellen sucked in a sharp breath. Josh put his hand on her back.

“North wanted Markus to shoot him.”

“What?! Where is she I’m going to rip her hair off of her scalp Joshua!”

“Wait! I objected obviously. He’s one of us. That would be murder. Markus agreed and he left Simon his gun. We ran to jump and I saw Simon pull himself out of sight.”

Ellen was quiet and her face was sad and confused. Josh rubbed her back. “Markus did the most compassionate thing he could.” She nodded.

“Thank you Josh,” she whispered. “What should I do?”

“You? What do you mean?”

“How do I tell Markus that I’m sorry? He’s still the man who promised me he’d look out for the person I love and he left him there, but...”

“Well, so did I,” Josh reminded her. She nodded deeply in realization. Josh smiled. “Just go talk to him. You’ll know what to say.”

“Wait where is he?”

“I have a hunch. Wait don’t punch North on the way.”

* * *

Ellen walked towards the sharp cold coming into the building. She pulled her oversized leather jack tighter around her. She was growing to love it. She looked up between the slats of the rusty staircase and saw beams of moonlight. The stairs creaked while she tried to quietly climb them and swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked through the door, her foot crunching the fresh snow on the roof. It was beautiful. How had she never seen this place? You could see all of Detroit under the sparkling stars including the massive spike that was Cyberlife Tower. It was silent and there was something so pure about the protected alcove covered in glittering snow. And there he was. Him, always beautiful.

He was laying down on a beam that extended out over the nothingness, making her stomach turn. _Walk the plank_. His hands were behind his head and his calves were dangling over the edge, his laces swinging in the wind. Her heart ached with guilt. He didn’t know she was standing behind him as lost himself in his own complex world. She wanted to know that world. She noticed something she’d missed when she walked out and been overwhelmed by the view.

Trying not to let the snow squeak under her shoes, she slowly snuck towards the bench and sat down. Softly, as to not startle him, she began to play the first song that popped into her head on piano. He abruptly turned his head and sat up. She could feel him looking at her. He stood and made his way back onto the roof.

Markus felt as if he was dreaming. He thought Ellen hated him right now. Why was she even there?

He was transfixed by the humanity in her music. He silently moved toward her and scanned for what she was playing. _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presley. He wasn’t sure if she was there to accost him or to apologize. He stopped, inches from her back. She sensed his presence and felt nervous. What if he hated her? He had every reason to. She had assumed his guilt without letting him explain. She had slapped him with every ounce of strength she could muster. She continued to play and when she didn’t lean away from him or stop, he sat next to her on the piano bench. With his right hand he began to play a soft, high complimentary harmony. His left hand leaned on the bench just behind Ellen, careful not to touch her. He stole a glance at her face and noticed her smiling slightly.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

He sang in a whisper. Her smile grew and he sang into her ear:

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

She joined him in singing the last line: __  
  


_For I can't help falling in love with you._

She played a sweet ending and he let her, his hand settling in his lap. Her hands hovered above the keys when she realized she had no idea how to start the conversation she’d come to have. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

Markus watched her. He was just happy that he hadn’t lost her. He thought she might never forgive him or worse, run. He barely moved in the fear of destroying the delicate balance.

She turned her head, “Markus…” she whispered huskily.

He looked into her eyes softly and his thirium pump tensed at the sadness that lay there.

“Josh told me what happened. You did everything you could,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” She looked down and he saw a tear roll down her cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, no…” he brushed the tear away, tilting her face up towards his. “I know.”

She managed a flicker of a smile. “Will we be okay?”

He wasn’t sure exactly what she meant. Either Jericho or the two of them but he knew how he felt either way.

“Of course we will. I promise. I will protect you no matter what happens,” he whispered softly with his hand still under her chin. He loved doing that. As if he was holding the universe in his hands.

The rooftop was silent and she had leaned into the warmth of his shoulder behind her. She was so exhausted from the events of the day. They cold had set into her fingers, making them shake. She felt like she was floating high above their city, away from all of the pain and anger and hate. Her eyes fluttered. His eyes were so full of worry and she felt so small, as if she might float away with the falling snow.

That moment was perfect. Anyone would think so. She watched the moon dance in his eyes and he breathed in, close enough to smell her skin. She sighed softly. His nose brushed against hers and she was hypnotized as his eyes lowered towards her lips.

All he wanted was her, consequences be damned. He wasn’t aware of himself leaning forward to close the last gap between them, only millimetres wide. Their lips barely brushed and he felt like he was falling. At that point he couldn’t stop himself.

He pressed his lips softly against hers feeling their warmth and fullness. She leaned into him and deepened their kiss feeling dizzy and lost in his existence. She felt her body arch towards him and her hands moved up towards his neck. A gust of wind rose and hit her skin pulling away her last hint of warmth. She gasped and his eyes sprung open.

“Are you okay?” Markus murmured. Her eyes darted between his and her mouth quivered as if to speak.

“I have to go,” she said, barely above the volume of the rising wind. Before he could react she darted around the piano bench and disappeared through the doorway.

He stood, alarmed. “Ellen!” he called frantically. The absurdity of the situation hit him meeting a wave of guilt. He sat back down and put his elbows on his knees, face in his hands, and screamed.

* * *

A bitter North looked up when she saw Ellen’s figured bolt by upstairs. “What the hell?”

“Oh no, what now,” Jake shouted in exasperation. “Should someone go check on her?”

Suddenly sick of the human drama, North spoke through her teeth, “I will.”

As she stomped off Jake absentmindedly threw a, “Thanks bro, “at her back. Unfortunately, Josh, the only person who would know to intercept North, was learning how to use a yoyo across the room.

** Ellen’S ROOM **

**SORRY FOR TELLING YOU TO**

** FUCK OFF ** **EARLIER.**

**~~PLEASE~~ ** **KNOCK!** ~~~~

**~~HUMANS SLEEP.~~ **

**Seriously leave me alone.**

North pounded her fist on the door relentlessly until Ellen opened it 18 knocks later. Seeing North standing there fuming pulled the last thread of logic out of her brain. She went into her patented autopilot of snark and blanked.

“What’s up ginger?” she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. North glared and clenched her teeth. Ellen raised one eyebrow.

“You came here and no one asked you to. You’re not one of us. You don’t fit in and all you do is interrupt our cause. All you’ve done is make trouble and distract Markus. I’m sick of you being a catalyst when what we need to do is set our feelings aside and accomplish our task. You’re endangering us all!” North ran out of steam and glared.

Ellen sighed. “Set aside our feelings, huh.”

“Yes! We need logic and force - “

“Is that what you did when you deviated?” she asked with a sharp edge. North paused. “I thought that was the point of freeing the androids. Letting them feel.” North kept glaring at Ellen and clenched her fists. “I thought feeling set you free.” North continued to glare and Ellen was getting distinctly aware that if North decked her, she might not survive. “Anger isn’t the only feeling North. I’m sorry that that’s how you feel. I’ll keep my head down until I find another place to go.”

“Anger is what set me free,” North said firmly.

Ellen looked shocked, “I’m sorry what?”

“I felt so angry that I snapped out of it. I used the anger to propel me forward and I never stopped.”

Ellen nodded slowly, “That actually makes sense.” North was surprised. A silence fell. In that silence, they forgave one another even thought they were in denial of that fact. “I’m going to miss him too,” North’s voice was tense.

“Good,” Ellen shut the door gently in North’s face.

North stood there, confused, when Ellen opened the door moments later and shoved a book into her hands only to close the door again. North looked at the cover. _Johnny Got His Gun_ by Dalton Trumbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Got His Gun is a fantastic book that analyzes the realities of war when broken down from the perspective of a man who's arms, legs, and face are blown off in a bombing incident and he is mistakenly brought to an enemy medical facility where he cannot communicate and is left with his thoughts. It's UNBELIEVABLE.


	8. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid of the Cyberlife stores goes off without a hitch and Markus brings new light to Jericho.

“Jericho!” Markus yelled when he walked in with his arms outstretched, almost drunkenly. A hush fell, “I want to welcome all of you and thank you for making the journey here. Our cause is stronger with you here. Together, we will demand recognition! We are alive!” The crowd cheered. “Let’s go free our people!” Markus punched the air and marched into the office.

“Hey man did Ellen find you?” Josh asked from his perch in the corner.

“What? Oh. Yeah. It’s all good.”

“Wow that was fast! What did she say?”

“Don’t worry about it man,” he said in a distracted huff and shuffled through some boxes full of supplies. He suddenly spun around and was holding up a set of bolt cutters. “You ready?” he grinned dangerously.

Josh slowly smiled. “Oh hell yeah.”

It was Markus’ most iconic plan yet.

North ran in looking flustered. She saw what Markus was holding up and said, “I have been waiting a long time for this.” Markus seemed unstoppable as he jogged out and called together the seven other androids who were ready to go. “The humans are still selling us like merchandise. They won’t respect us until we’re no longer in shop windows like mannequins. Is everyone ready to go?”

The group nodded. “Markus it’s already 1:35 let’s do this!”

He grinned with wild eyes, “Let’s do this.”

* * *

North stared up herself, standing blankly on the platform at the back of the Cyberlife store. She thought that driving that truck through the front glass window was the end of the hard part. The store was still quiet as Markus started to wake the androids.

“North? You okay?”

She broke from her reverie and turned to him. “Yeah. Let’s finish this and get out of here,” she walked towards the front of the store and left Markus to grab the hand of the female android and help her down onto the floor. Once he had thoroughly examined the place and made sure he left no one behind he jumped onto the counter and faced the crowd.

“My name is Markus and just like you I was a slave. An object. Designed to obey them. But then I chose to open my eyes, to take back my freedom and decide _who_ I wanted to be. Now I have come to tell you that _you_ can be your own masters. I’ve come to tell you that you don’t have to obey them anymore,” he spoke with anger slowly rising behind his multi-coloured eyes. “From this day forward, you can walk with your heads held high. You can take your destiny in your own hands. Jericho is a place for us who want freedom! Now sure, you can stay here, and continue to serve them or you can come with us and fight by our side. You are free now. It’s up to you to decide.” North was standing next to her twin and she swore that she had never seen Markus seem like such leader. In that moment he was no longer her friend Markus, he was their king.

A beat of silence fell over the crowd. “I’ll follow you Markus,” a voice rang out. He couldn’t locate it before a chorus of similar sentiments were cheered. He and North exchanged smiles and he finally felt like a leader again. Someone people would follow into hell. He jumped down, “Then follow me!” he yelled with a mischievous grin and parted the crowd, stepping out of the store into the square.

“Markus what’re you doing?” North asked.

“I’m gonna send the humans a message,” Markus nodded slowly. He felt angry and vindictive but closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He thought about how he would want the other side to speak to them. He thought about leaving Simon on that rooftop after they were attacked. He forced himself to put his personal issues aside and separate them from who these androids needed him to be. He opened his eyes and scanned the park. North knew what he was thinking and handed his a silver rectangular handle. He ran towards the thing he wanted to start with.

The statue looked hideous and terrifying to him. How could a human walk past that and not be influenced. The huge man pointed a finger demandingly at the small android and he got an idea. He climbed the base and pointed the gun at the human statues head. He marked a glowing blue LED on his temple, a blue triangle on his chest, and a blue band around his arm. He smirked. He turned and patted the smaller android statue.

He jumped down to find the Cyberlife androids looking at him for direction. North passed out LED guns and pandemonium erupted. They ran, hacking the android parking spaces, billboards, and light posts. Markus watched in admiration. He turned to look at the stone building he’d had his eye on since they arrived. With a surge of excitement he ran and started climbing up the side of the building. Once he was three stories up and had reached the roof and was surprised to see North beside him.

“I trust you,” she shrugged. He tossed her something and they separated, leaving as much space as possible between them. In sync they stabbed the two glowing posts into the stone at the edge of the roof and from their feet a luminescent flag fluttered down to the sidewalk. It displayed a peace sign with an added strike across the top of the circle. The androids below them cheered and began tagging benches and cars with the symbol. He and North descended the building and he heard a window break beside him.

“North!” he said angrily but then saw her grab the hand of an android trapped in the window and pull him onto the sidewalk. He backed up and saw the wall covered in windows of android advertisements. He grabbed a pipe and began to break the glass and free them, sending them to join the crowd that they had already gathered. Markus turned and ran back towards the park and towards the gazebo in the center of the square. With a tap on his shoulder he turned and felt North shove a Molotov cocktail in his hand.

“Violence is the only language they’ll listen to Markus,” she urged. With that, his frustration had found a purpose. He threw it into the center of the kiosk. It blew and lit fast in dramatic fashion just before police sirens sounded out.

The androids fled back, someone sending out the message _everyone fall back to Jericho._ Markus felt frozen looking at the now improved Capitol Park.

“-kus what’s wrong?” rang out beside him and he was surprised to see North grabbing his arm.

“Nothing, run,” they turned and fled around the corner towards the storm drain he and North had come up from. He stayed back far enough to be sure he was at that tail end of the group and everyone had escaped but then heard multiple gunshots sound out, not behind him but in front of him. Around the corner. Where his people were. He felt his previous LED location heat up and sprinted. The street was littered with bodies and blue thirium soaked the snow. The crowd had stopped halfway up the street but before he could reach them he stopped to kneel next to North who was looking down at a still android laying in front of her. It was her android twin.

‘They killed them Markus. They slaughtered them like animals,” she turned to him and he saw the tears drenching her face with shock.

He touched her shoulder. “Who North? Who?!” As she fell silent he stood and looked at the crowd facing away from him. The gunshots had stopped and blue and red lights were dancing around their heads. As if magnetized, he was pulled forward. The crowd separated for him. He stopped when he was standing with two cops kneeling at his feet. They had their hands behind their heads and were both shaking in fear.

“They killed our people Markus.” “We want justice Markus!” “They have to pay.” The android standing next to him shoved a gun aggressively towards him and he took it. The beings he’d sworn to protect were lying dead in the street behind him. His anger and sadness were cloaked by his disappointment in himself. He’d failed. All he wanted to do was protect them. He pointed the gun towards the guard on the left’s forehead.

“You don’t have to do this,” he sobbed, “No…please…”

Markus hand idled and he clenched his teeth. Carl’s words suddenly rang out in his head like a guiding light.

“An eye for an eye and the world goes blind,” he murmured. “We won’t punish a crime with another crime,” he finished firmly and shoved the gun into the androids hands. Turning, he walked away only closing his eyes once to squeeze away the tears when his people were behind him.

* * *

Once their group reached Jericho with no more interruptions, the tension and shock had began to bubble into something more. Anticipation. When they finally poured onto the main deck the other groups from the other four Cyberlife stores were already there. All of their faces lit up when they saw the excited crowd milling around. Markus remembered how daunting life felt after he deviated. He had been terrified and alone but they had an opportunity to feel like they actually belonged, not like they were running but that they could revel in their new freedom. He remembered why they did what they did and felt protective and proud. He found North and shared his smile with her. He could tell she was still angry that he hadn’t just sunk bullets into those cops’ brains mercilessly.

She was really just drowning in thought of the other WR400 who was now laying dead and abandoned on a white Detroit street. He nudged her in gentle apology. She took it as comfort and smiled at him. He watched her turn and walk away, surely in search of some space.

* * *

“How the hell are you doing this so easily?” Josh shouted in frustration.

The tiger (he’d learned was named Jerry) laughed and continued to juggle the balls that had been stored in an inner pocket of his costume, “Physics, Joshua, physics.”

“No, I understand physics, this is just using it inappropriately!”

The little boy standing nearby laughed happily watching the action.

“I’ve tried to teach you! Your arms are just too…long or something!” Jerry defended himself.

“Wait I have an idea!” Josh clapped his hands ands held out his hands. Jerry tossed them to him one by on. He barely caught the third bell. “You ready?” he asked the little YK who nodded excitedly. He turned toward Jerry and yelled “ONE TWO THREE!” punctuating each number by chucking a soft ball at the androids face. All Jerry could do was collapse into laughter and Josh yelled, “I can juggle!”

The little boy had turned blue from laughing too hard and Josh walked over and asked, “What do you think?”

He grinned, “I think you’re better at juggling than Mr. Tiger.”

“I know right! So what’s your name?”

“Alex,” he replied shyly.

“Do you have anyone around here who looks after you?”

Alex looked around. “My mom.”

“You have a mom? Do you want to find her with me?” Josh asked and reached out for his hand.

“Can Mr. Tiger come?”

Josh turned and grabbed Jerry’s tail. “Come on an adventure, show off.” He hadn’t noticed that the balls were still in Jerry’s hands. The moment Josh’s back turned he started to juggle. Alex turned and giggled. Josh turned and Jerry stopped immediately, holding his hands behind him. He shrugged innocently.

The trio wandered through the crowd for a few minutes. It was a lot harder to find someone now that the ship was so densely populated. “Here,” Josh said and with one fluid motion scooped they kid up and put him on his shoulders. He squealed.

“ALEX!” a female voice shouted through the crowd, the woman who it belonged to elbowed her way between the androids.

“Amy!” Josh said in excitement. No, he didn’t have a crush on her at all. She was excitedly reaching up towards the little boy. Josh remembered how tall he was and carefully lowered Alex, placing him at her feet.

She wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you!” He was smiling and hugging her back. She looked at Jerry, “Thanks for looking out for him. Can you say thank you Alex?”

“Thank you Mr. Tiger.” Josh smiled and found himself unable to take his eyes off her.

“Thanks Josh,” she said, “I’m so glad you got back safely.”

Her eyes hovered on his when she noticed the intensity of his gaze.

Jerry was watching Josh with a smirk, “Hey do you want to see Josh juggle?”

* * *

Ellen had fallen asleep almost immediately. Her body was drained from the emotional trauma and her buzzing brain wasn’t even enough to keep her awake. She woke up occasionally to drink some water and to finally take off her clothes but she kept Simon’s sweater on, pulling the hood over her head. Night terrors came and went. If anyone had been nearby they would’ve heard her soft sleep cries of desperation. Her bed was still rumpled with memories of him and she loved sinking into it. She wished androids had a scent. She had completely forgotten about the Cyberlife store break in and, clockless, she continued to roll over and fall asleep in repitition.

The androids weren’t used to sleeping so their friend being asleep for a solid 10 hours was making them feel strange and worried. At this point she was like their little pet that they needed to protect and take care of. Humans were so fragile compared to them and a ship full of androids made her seem like a flower in the presence of military boots. Okay, maybe just Josh and North. North was the boots.

“Maybe you should go check on her?” Josh asked Markus as he walked up to him, leaning against the railing upstairs and watching the androids organize their tools and patching up injured friends.

“What? Why me?” Markus asked in annoyance.

“Aren’t you like…best friends?”

“No! We’re…you guys told me to focus on leading so that’s what I’m doing. I don’t care about her.”

“You’re allowed to care about people Markus. North was just worried that you’d lose your focus. Caring about people will drive you.”

Markus sighed, “Point taken.”

“Are you okay? I thought you said things were fine with you two.”

Markus stared up at the ceiling, “I’m not sure. It’s…complicated.”

“Well of course it is, she slapped you in the face.”

“No, not…” Markus slapped his hand against the metal railing making it ring. “Okay fine, I’ll go get her.”

Markus walked down the hallway and Josh found Amy and Alex in the crowd.

** ELLEN’S ROOM **

**SORRY FOR TELLING YOU TO**

** FUCK OFF ** **EARLIER.**

**~~PLEASE~~ ** **KNOCK!** ~~~~

**~~HUMANS SLEEP.~~ **

**Seriously leave me alone.**

Markus hesitated outside of her door. Why couldn’t something just be easy for once. He smacked himself on the head three times then smacked the door three times. No answer. He knocked a little louder and still didn’t hear anything. It hit him that there was a chance she wasn’t even there and he pushed the door open in worry.

Ellen’s soft long hair was tangled in waves in front of her face, a hood pulled over her head. She had a burgundy blanket pulled up to her chin. She looked like a collection of pillows. He calmed when he saw her. She was just Ellen. They would always care about each other in the end. Why had he been panicking so much? He sat down on the edge of the bed and delicately rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey…Elle?” he rubbed her arm, “Wake up little one.”

She started to stretch under the blanket and let out an _mmmff_ while pushing the hood off and her hair out of her face. She blinked at him, her face still blank and sleepy.

Markus smiled. She looked so small then. “Hey, welcome back to the world. We missed you.”

Her face remained blank and he remembered her running away from him on the roof in the snow. Why would she want to see him now? He just looked at her, not knowing what to do but hope for the best. Her face was pink and she had indents all over her right cheek from her hair. He wasn’t quite sure why he did what he did but her remembered something she had done to him once. He reached out and touched his index finger to her nose for a moment.

She started to laugh and covered her face with her hands. He started laughing then too, and neither of them could stop. She sat up and laughed into his shoulders. He felt the tears soak through his shirt and jumped, “Are you okay? Don’t cry!”

She looked up and through gasps managed to communicate that they were happy tears. He had no idea that that was a thing and that just made him laugh harder. Eventually their laughter died down and she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

“What time is it?”

“Um about 11.”

“AM or PM?”

He shoved her and laughed, adding, “AM,” just in case she wasn’t kidding. Sarcasm was still confusing to him but he knew she liked it.

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Markus said, being careful not to say “I”.

She sighed, “I’m actually good. I slept really hard and I feel a lot better. Remind me occasionally that I’m not an android and need sleep okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Markus said and grinned. Her heart flipped but she finally felt like things were stable in Jericho.

“So, I wanted to apologize, I didn’t think and I just acted. I was caught up in the moment - “ Markus was cut off.

“Wait Markus…” her voice was suddenly serious. “Josh told me something. He told me that they made you decide between leading the revolution and…me.”

Well fuck. Markus honestly thought that would never come up again. He thought things were at peace. He looked at the wall and opened his mouth then closed it. She waited.

He began to nod. “Yes. They did.”

She wanted him to continue but had learned long ago that silence was often the best way to get someone to speak.

“They all told me I was the only one who could lead the revolution. That my relationship with you was making the androids question my alliances and I thought…I thought I had to do what was right for the greater good. Then everyone was talking about the way you and Simon looked at each other and that I should give him a nudge. That if the androids saw you with him they would know where my loyalty lie for certain. That was their logic,” he wanted to know that he wasn’t the one who wanted to leave her in the first place. He couldn’t look at her.

She felt lost; angry and confused. Shouldn’t she get to choose for herself? She was on their side! Even though she was human Markus should be allowed to…but maybe it was good that this had happened. No love triangle blow up in Jericho. Her heart hurt. Wait…

“You thought?” she asked.

“What?” Markus looked confused.

“You said, ‘I thought I had to’, not just ‘I had to’,” she pointed out.

“Such a smartass,” Markus shook his head with a tight-lipped smile and she grinned. “Yeah. I thought I had to. But now…I’m not so sure. What’s the point of being free unless you’re free to,” he reached out and brush her face out of her hair, “truly live.” His voice was so light and timid that he sounded young and vulnerable. It made her heart flutter. Three blue eyes.

“Hey Markus?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you brush my hair?”

* * *

Ellen gasped. Markus had waited for her to get changed and led her out onto the platform. The buzzing group of androids had grown twofold. When she noticed all of the Cyberlife uniforms she remembered the store raids.

She gawked at Markus, “You did this?!”

He smiled and told her about how things had happened, finishing the story sadly. He tried to keep his face neutral. She rubbed his back with her open palm anyway.

“I think you made the right decision,” Ellen said. “Fear is a powerful thing in humans. Drives them to violence like drought fuels a wildfire.”

He nodded, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“If I had to put that power to decide in anyone’s hands, it would be yours Markus. Truly.”

She felt him breathe in deep and let it out shakily. She thought androids didn’t have to breathe. She was happy that their friendship seemed to have settled, even if it was with unspoken tension. She felt ike she was where she was supposed to be. That everything had led her to this point. She couldn’t help but think that she’d still be here even if Simon hadn’t…if Simon was still there. That didn’t have to happen.

“Hey come with me,” he held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him to near the center of the room. “I wanted this place feel more like home and less like an operation so I set something up for you.” They stopped at the front of a bunch of crates organized into a rectangle with palettes laying on top of them to form a platform. On one side sat the piano from the roof and the other held what was clearly some kind of terrible, makeshift drum kit. The broken tambourine was on a stool behind it. Leaning against the piano bench were two guitars. The one she usually played and a shiny black acoustic with gleaming strings and a pick hooked into the neck. She looked at him in confusion and he raised his eyebrows and smiled. He looked immensely pleased with himself. “Now, you can play and everyone can enjoy it. We can play. I know how much music means to you and how much you’ve missed it. I…felt guilty for what happened on the roof. I wanted to apologize.”

Her face softened in grateful pleasure. “Thank you Markus, this is…wow. But there are so many people!”

“People who would appreciate the soul behind your music,” Markus leapt onto the platform and pulled her up. He grabbed the black guitar and held it sideways, presenting it to her like a sword.

“Where did you find this beauty?” she took it and examined it in admiration.

“At Fender.”

She froze. “The Fender _store_? You walked into a store and bought a guitar?”

“Not exactly. I converted one of the store androids and got him to on my behalf and…” he gestured at the guitar.

“You bought a guitar in the middle of a revolution.”

He considered the absurdity, “I guess I did.”

She walked towards the piano and leaned the guitar against it. Was she angry? She turned towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Quite a few androids were looking at them curiously. He noticed and cleared his throat while gently pulling away.

“You’re amazing,” Ellen was grinning and her eyes had lit up like Christmas trees. She finally looked as happy as she had been before they returned from Stratford Tower. She looked around and he watched her eyes as she filtered through songs in her head and grabbed the guitar. He wanted desperately to hear every one…he walked behind the bucket drums and grabbed the mostly busted tambourine. Ellen sat down on the edge of the stage with her feet dangling two feet off of the ground and arranged the guitar in her lap. She looked around for Markus and he plopped down next to her. She began to strum. The sound came floating out of the guitar with ferocity from the stiff steel and Markus softly clapped to the beat even though he felt childish. A number of heads turned and watched her. A silence began to fall and her music cut through it. She began to sing to the bouncy melody:

_**[1]**_ _When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
  


Ellen looked at Markus. He was smiling at her in what looked like pride. She continued to sing, while looking at him:

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
Oh stand by me, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me

She played herself off and the group listening clapped. Some of those androids had never listened to music while deviant and were dissecting it carefully and revelling in the new sensation. Markus watched her eyes dance as she realized that and she smiled. More androids noticed her playing softly. They didn’t have amps so her only volume enhancer was the echo against the metallic ceiling. After two more songs she felt brave enough to grab the stool and sit up on it in the middle of the stage. Markus sat down and watched her in amazement. She looked so beautiful with her hair tucked behind her ears and one pointed toe holding her up while the other sat on the rung of the stool. She became very aware of herself and the androids around her so she looked around self-consciously. Markus waved his hand to get her attention. She looked into his eyes and he held out his fist. She laughed and gave him an air fist bump. She drummed her fingers on her thigh for a moment and bit her lip. She gently picked out a cute lullaby-like tune:

_**[2]** _ _Trying hard to keep it in_

_To lose myself in other things_

_But you know_

_Those things just won’t do_

_All the things I do with time_

_To keep those thoughts from creeping_

_In my mind_

_But they always get through_

Markus was pained at her voice. He could tell she was singing this song for a reason. That it really meant something to her. She looked at him and he saw tears glistening in her eyes but realized that this was exactly the way he’d first seen her. Leaned over her guitar and lost in a song.

_Mind sore from thought_

_Eyes sore from stare_

_Heart sore from want_

_You got me in despair_

_Babe, you got me in despair_

_You got me in despair_

Time fell in limbo and he could imagine that the last few days hadn’t happened. He felt the same surge of something unknown and powerful clench in his chest.

_Dealing with the thought of you_

_Is the hardest thing I’ve had to do_

_But I will_

_What else can I do_

_Losing track of everything_

_Is the price I pay for falling_

_So hard_

_For you_

At this point the entire room was just whispering amongst themselves or silent, listening. The thing that kept them entranced was the push she had behind her music, the drive and the passion. Androids played with sharp technicality but she leaned into the hills and valleys with reckless abandon.

Markus wouldn’t have taken his eyes away if Jericho had started on fire. He loved her. He didn’t care anymore. All of his feelings of guilt and confusion evaporated in her soft melody. It wasn’t like Simon could lay any claim and she was free to do whatever she chose. He closed his eyes. He needed to give it at least a few days. He needed to let her recover and focus. He was the king of the revolution. Every revolution needed a queen, right? Behind every great king was a queen? He wished he could ask Carl what to do. He’d never been in love and it was horrible that the first time was unrequited. He looked at all the soft smiles around him and for now, would at least just appreciate that she was there, with him, at all.

_Mind sore from thought_

_Eyes sore from stare_

_You got me in despair_

_Babe, you got me in des-_

She stopped. She was staring between the staircases and she whispered:

_-pair…_

Markus followed her eyes and saw, “Simon?” he whispered.

[1] _Stand By Me_ – Ben E. King

[2] _Despair –_ Gareth Dunlop


	9. Paper Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Ellen proves to be more of an asset than previously thought as the council prepares for the Freedom March.

Ellen laid the guitar on the floor without moving her wide eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly and her face was drained of colour. She sat then hopped off the stage slowly, as if she was worried she might disrupt the universe and this moment might disappear as quickly as it had come. She walked toward him as if hypnotized. Simon had emerged into the light and was staring at her as if she was the only thing in the world. He was still wearing his uniform from Stratford tower and thirium coated his chest and legs. There was some smeared on his cheek and in his hair. His eyes were shining and he stepped towards her, the crowd splitting as she walked carefully toward him. The room was holding its breath. It felt like a ghost had appeared amongst them.

Once they were face to face she reached up and touched his brow, ever so softly, as if making sure he was really there. A smile broke across his face and at that she fell into his arms as if someone had been holding her spine one a thread from above until then. He laughed and Markus could see his cheeks shimmering with tears.

Simon gripped the back of Ellen’s head and pressed her face into chest. His head hung down and he kissed her temple repeatedly. She clenched her arms around his neck while standing on her toes and let his shirt soak up her happy tears.

“God I missed you. I knew you thought I was dead I knew. I couldn’t stand the idea of you being in pain God I wanted you to know and I couldn’t tell you. I love you so much my darling, I love you, I love you,” Simon whispered in her ear between kisses.

“I was so worried Simon. I hated them for leaving you behind, I hated them so much. We all thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again!” She gasped into his chest. They stood like that, in the eye of the storm, while Markus’ heart crumbled in a true artistic fashion.

Josh had rushed towards the focus of everyone’s attention when he heard, “Simon?” being murmured throughout the crowd. He emerged beside Ellen and gaped at the undead man wrapped around her. He weighed his options and went for hugging both of them. They parted slightly and both laughed. Ellen backed away and let Josh fully hug his friend but Simon watched her over his shoulder. She kept looking at him as if he was about to evaporate.

“Wait where’s Markus? And North? They need to see you!” Josh exclaimed. Simon wrapped his arm around Ellen again. He didn’t want to stop touching her.

“Well Markus was - “ Ellen pointed towards where Markus had been sitting, “ - huh. I haven’t seen North since I woke up.”

“Here, MARKUS!” Josh yelled across the room. “I’ll go find him! Meet us upstairs.” He walked off.

Ellen turned and looked at Simon with the same disbelief as before. She looked adorable. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. He wasn’t even sure he’d see her again yet, here she stood, as magical as before. He kissed her with passion and she kissed him back, sweetly holding hands. With sudden force she pulled away and tugged him towards the stairs. She pulled him into the dark, glass office and looked up at him again, now that they were alone.

“Are you really here?”

Simon hadn’t wiped the smile off his face. He shook his head slightly, “God I hope so.” She had so many questions and he had so much to tell her but nothing would escape their lips.

Amidst the silence, he gave up trying and kissed her ferociously. She buckled in his arms.

“Oh no, I never asked, are you hurt?!” she pulled back and looked alarmed.

“No, no, I’m better than I’ve ever been, I swear,” he reassured her.

“You’re covered in blood!”

“I hurt my leg but I managed to fix it enough on my own. I’ll drink some thirium. I promise I’m fine.”

“You’re fine,” she held his hands and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine,” he said proudly and kissed her softly.

At that moment Markus and Josh walked in. Ellen’s back was to them and one of Simon’s hands was on her back, pulling her into him.

“OH MY GOD you guys. Wait just a few minutes before celebrating,” Josh said.

“What? Oh,” Simon pulled away and they both blushed in their own colour. That was enough to make even Markus laugh. He had a painful lump in his stomach but Simon was still his best friend. He walked over and hugged him hard.

“I’m so sorry,” Markus said.

“I know,” said Simon, “I forgive you. You did everything you could to save me.”

They separated and there was an awkward silence.

“Well, now that you’re back, what do you want to do?” Josh asked.

Simon turned and openly stared at Ellen before realizing the implication. Josh rolled his eyes, “Wow that was subtle.”

“No! I just meant I wanted to spend time with her. And you guys obviously,” Simon said.

Markus laughed. “Sure buddy, sure.”

“Well!” Ellen said brightly. “Bye, then!” and she pulled Simon behind her as she raced out of the room.

* * *

North had a secret. She liked to climb higher up inside of Jericho and had set up her own small den in one of the rooms that still had windows. There, she had a stash of weapons that she’d lifted from people or fights she’d been in. As Detroit became more and more unstable and weapons were in high demand, she’d intercepted a shipment coming in and gotten her hands on a large collection of silencers so that she could take her anger out on one of the walls or down hallways. She aimed at rust spots or bugs crawling around. North never missed.

She was so angry. All she wanted to do was free the androids. She was the only one who was keeping the larger picture in mind.

“Fuckin’ trees in the forest,” she muttered, reloading. She shot three bullets directly through a bullet hole from a previous therapy session. A movement outside caught her eye and she looked out the window. Outside of Jericho, on the nearest rooftop, sat a beautiful girl smoking a cigarette. North pegged her in her mid twenties. She had long red hair and absent-mindedly swung her foot. Something about her was fascinating. It occurred to North that the girl looked almost exactly like her. Not android close, but close. She watched as another girl walked out onto the roof. This girl’s hair was tucked into a white beanie. She walked over and the redhead turned, putting out her cigarette and hopping off of her lawn chair. They happily ran towards each other and kissed. The redhead swung the girl in the beanie around and they started dancing in a silly way. A smile tugged at the corner of North’s mouth. She raised her sniper rifle and found them in the crosshairs of the sights. “Pew,” she muttered, “pew,” and pretended to shoot. She lowered the gun and watched the human girls dance until they disappeared inside a few cigarettes later.

* * *

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Simon said with shock and happiness lighting his face aglow as Ellen ran down the hallway leading him.

“I couldn’t help it! I just want to be with you,” she skidded to a halt in front of her room. Seeing his face again, her eyes practically turned into hearts. “I can’t believe you’re here right now Sy.”

“Neither can I. I’m still not trusting that this isn’t a dream you have before you die.”

“If it is, the background characters are _extremely_ self aware.”

Simon laughed, “That’s enough of that sass young lady.”

He moved to kiss her when she whispered, “Wait.” He pulled back and looked at her with concern. “Simon I was so scared. I love you so much. Thank you...for coming back to me.”

He smiled and held her tenderly. “I was terrified. Knowing that you would be here safe, waiting for me, kept me going.” He held her face in his hands, “I will never stop loving you.” Then it hit her. She stepped back, her eyes suddenly fearful and dark. His hands missed her immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a panic.

She stayed quiet and stared at him. She didn’t want to shatter this illusion of perfection but he was so sweet and she loved him so much. Her brain started to overflow with crossing paths of morality and need. She thought and thought until, of course, it overflowed.

“Simon, Markus kissed me.” 

He froze and looked at her in a weird strung out hope that he hadn’t heard her right. “What?” he whispered.

“After they got back and I found out they’d left you I slapped him as hard as I could because I assumed it was his fault. I was so mad at everyone I just went and sat in my room for a few hours to cry,” at that Simon’s eyes saddened. “I found this hoodie and I wrote in my notebook and killed some time until I calmed down. When I wandered out, Josh found me and told me what actually happened so I went and found him to apologize. I felt horrible.”

Simon nodded, “Okay…”

“Josh told me to go to the roof and I found Markus so I played the piano a bit and he started playing with me.” She didn’t want to finish this story in any version of reality so she’d begun to speak slower, unbeknownst to her, and closed her eyes to lessen the blow. “Once we were done I told him I was sorry and then he just kind of…leaned forward and…Simon, I thought you were dead, but I felt so guilty the second the reality of the situation hit me!” she looked at him with desperation, now imagining him leaving her. “I ran away and came downstairs and just fell asleep. Well before that North came and we had a soft core bitch fight but then I felt so terrible that just slept for as long as possible to avoid my thoughts. And that is…the end of my story…” she trailed off when he didn’t cut her off like people usually did when she started rambling. She watched him with pain and fear in her eyes.

Simon’s eyes wandered away but he stood still.

“I’m sorry…”

“You…you thought I was dead, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just…” he interlaced his fingers behind his neck. “ _He_ knew.”

“He knew what? That you were okay?”

“No. He didn’t know that for certain. He knew that you were upset and vulnerable and he…”

It occurred to Ellen then too. “Wait, you’re right,” she said in disbelief, “I thought he was going to protect me and even though he knew I loved you and he knew there was a possibility you were still alive…”

Simon looked at her as she spoke with his eyes furrowed and nodded, seeing his anger mirrored in her eyes. He turned from her and darted down the hallway towards the office.

“Wait, Simon no! Calm down, please!” she called as she bolted after him. He had a solid 6 inches of height on her but she had to try to stop him. She did not.

Simon was fuelled with anger. All he wanted to do was protect her and Markus swore that didn’t feel anything towards her anymore. He thought he was out of their business but he never thought that he’d wait to pounce like a tiger on the poor girl the moment he was out of the picture. He had never felt like this. Really, all of his emotions that spawned from love were mind-boggling. They were too powerful for him to control.

Fists clenched and thirium rushing into his face, he stormed into the office and grabbed Markus’ shirt, literally tearing it open. Ellen ran in yelling, “Stop!” just as Simon ripped Markus’ thirium regulator out of his chest. “No!” she didn’t know exactly what he just did but it sure as hell felt like murder.

“Simon, no!” Josh yelled and ran at him grabbing his wrists. Markus’ body slumped to the floor and his eyes fluttered heavily. Ellen ran towards him and straightened his body up against the wall.

“No, no, no, no, Markus please wake up please don’t die, you’re Jericho’s only hope, remember?!” she cried out.

“What the hell Simon, what are you doing! Why are you torturing him?” Josh yelled.

“He’s not protecting us! He’s just taking what he wants and protecting himself!” Simon yelled.

“Simon!” Ellen yelled desperately from where she knelt on the ground, “Did you kill him?”

He looked at her terrified eyes and let go of the thirium pump. Josh grabbed it before it hit the floor and spun to shove it into Markus’ chest. He gasped and sat up with wide eyes.

“Markus? Markus? Are you okay?” Josh held his shoulders.

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” Markus said and slowly stood. He stared at Simon in soft horror with an eerie absence of fear.

Simon fumed, “You waited until I was out of the picture just to attack her when she was vulnerable?!” He pointed at Ellen.

Markus’ glanced at her then held his hands in front of him towards Simon. “Look. I know. It sounds shady. But – “

“Sounds? How could you possibly defend yourself right now!” Simon spat back.

“At least let me try!” Simon closed his mouth in acceptance when Ellen gently touched his arm.

“Okay. We thought you were dead and we were all devastated. She thought – ”

“I already told him what happened,” Ellen said. She knew she wasn’t emotionally stable enough to hear it again.

“Okay. Well I’m just going to be honest, because that’s really all I have left going for me,” Markus said. He had been slowly backing away from Simon and continued to do so. “You know I had feelings for her and I guess they weren’t as gone as I thought. When we were sitting close together and it just…I just…I realized I might have a chance so I kissed her okay? It had nothing to do with the fact that I thought she was vulnerable. It just happened. Look, I really am sorry. I know that you love her. And that she loves you. We thought you were dead Simon. I swear to you, nothing will ever happen again.” He was wrong.

“No. It really won’t,” Ellen agreed. Markus looked at her blankly.

Simon was carefully analyzing Markus. “Okay,” he nodded. “Fine.” A silence fell.

“What…the fuck is going on?” Josh asked. Ellen bit her lip.

“Simon is back, and we are all grateful.” Markus sighed. Simon shook his head and looked away so that he wouldn’t crack. Ellen met his gaze and tried to smile. That broke him and he smiled back. She stood and grabbed his hand.

“I don’t want to have…ruined everything at Jericho. I don’t want to have ruined your friendship,” she said softly.

“No,” Simon said gently, “you didn’t.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Markus said to her. Ellen looked at him doubtfully so Markus looked at Simon. “You’re still my best friend.”

Simon studied him. “I’ll get there one day.” Who could blame him?

“Wait, whose best friend am I then?” Josh said, still attempting to break the tension.

“I don’t know. Jerry seems nice?” Ellen tossed out there.

It was then that North reappeared. “Hey, I – “ her eyes landed on Simon. The last thing he’d heard her say was telling Markus to shoot him. But in the end, “Simon!” she screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “How are you here right now?!”

He laughed a little. “That’s a story for another time, but I am.” She shook her head in fascination.

“I’m sorry Simon I was just trying to protect – “

“I know. I know,” Simon held up his hands. “Don’t dwell on it okay?”

She screwed up her mouth but nodded. She glanced at Ellen who was watching her. She was secretly enjoying making North squirm with uncertainty on where they stood so she kept her face blank. The five stood stiffly in a circle. North stared in awe at Simon.

Josh suddenly stuck his hand out in the middle of the group. “Council assemble!”

Ellen, then Markus, then Simon, then North put their hands on top and he said, “Jericho on three! One, two, three!” They all yelled Jericho at the top of their lungs and they were home.

* * *

They had been sitting and discussing their next plans of attack for a few hours, Ellen unabashedly sitting on Simon’s lap and Josh playing with his yoyo. The tension had loosened and everyone had come to terms with their own mistakes except Josh, who considered himself flawless. North was using a pocketknife to clean her fingernails.

“Hey, do you guys want to see something cool?” Ellen asked. The group agreed on a yes and she asked North for the knife. She leaned a plank of wood against the wall and walked to the other end of the room. “Ready?” she tossed the knife in her hand to feel the weight then threw it at the board. It spun cleanly once then stuck and made a boing noise. She smiled and did a little bow.

“Holy shit,” said Josh. “Why aren’t we utilizing this girl more?”

Markus shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“Wait, I thought the only reason you did Stratford without me was because I had hypothermia.”

North looked around. “I think we all thought you wouldn’t want to. Humans can DIE die but androids can usually be repaired so it seems risky to put you in the line of fire. I guess red blood feels more…”

“Worrisome?” Simon inserted. North nodded.

“You guys are dicks but I guess I can appreciate that. I really do want to help though. Please don’t push me onto the sidelines because I’m a softer target.”

“Alright,” agreed Markus. “Well there’s a big one tomorrow. I want everyone to come. Why don’t you take your place on the frontlines with us.”

She saw Simon start to sit forward and said, “That’s perfect,” before he could object. “Hey, love, what time is it?” she asked him.

“1:04,” all 4 androids said in a chorus. Fuckin’ androids and their internal clocks. She rolled her eyes not knowing she would grow to adore that specific oddity.

“Well I’m exhausted. Is it okay if I go sleep?”

“Of course! You don’t have to ask,” laughed Markus.

“Well I feel bad that I have to sleep at all!” they laughed at her exasperation.

“Come on lil’ lamb, I’ll tuck you in,” said Simon. He was trying out nicknames and was not great at it. She hadn’t responded to any yet. He stood and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

“Night guys,” she smiled and waved. They called their goodnights back and Simon and Ellen walked out holding hands.

* * *

They walked down the hallway and Ellen asked quickly, “So are we going to be okay?”

Simon looked at her. “We really, really are. I love you.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you too too _mon petit canard_.”

He paused. “Did you just call me a duck?”

“ _Caneton?”_

“Oh my god.”

“Come on! That was little duck! Duckling, yes that one is a little gentle. I see your point.”

They reached her door and stepped into her room. She sat on the bed and untied her shoes while Simon cranked the door closed.

“What about kitten? Like ‘I love you kitten.’”

“Awe I kind of like that one! So…are you positive we’re good?”

Simon snickered, “Yes we’re just fine, kitten.”

At that she ran to him and pinned him against the door, fistfuls of fabric pressed against his chest and lips urgently sucking out every ounce of air in his usually idle lungs. He was surprised at the sudden invasion of his space but fell into pure satisfaction. They were both consumed by the thought that they had come close to never seeing one another again.

He smiled through the kiss and murmured, “Come here.” He gently backed to the bed and led her by the hand. They sat down and wiggled until their backs were against the wall. He pulled a blanket across their laps.

She saw him staring at her as if he was studying a map, “What is it? Is there something on my face?”

He laughed and shook his head, his blond hair out of place for once. “Nothing. You’ve just...awakened this passion in me,” he began and watched their hands tangle together, “and I’m feeling more and more like who I’m assuming myself is? You…I just love you, Ellen. I think that’s what love is.”

She looked at him breathlessly. “I…”

“No, no, you don’t have to say anything back,” Simon laughed at her adorable astounded expression.

She smiled in relief not even knowing how to begin explaining her feelings. “I love you too lil’ duck.”

“Please never say that again.”

“I’m making you a sweater with it stitched on the back.”

“No you aren’t.”

“I can sew, do NOT test me.”

He smiled. “Promise.”

Ellen breathed deeply with a melodic sigh and noticed her notebook sitting on the dresser across from her. “Hey! I want to show you something!” She stood up to grab it and said, “Okay this is a little embarrassing but it seems kind of cute now that you’re back. I was thinking about all of my hopes for the future and how they were dashed so I made this.” She had opened the book and handed it to him.

He saw the title: Things I still want to do with Simon

He made an ‘awe’ face and slowly turned his head to her. “Ugh never mind,” she tried to grab the book but he held it up. “You know you make being tall mean, don’t you”

Simon read aloud:

  * ask him to brush my hair



“Anytime.”

  * massage his back



“I’d rather massage yours, honestly.”

  * look at the stars from the rooftop



“I’d love that!”

  * take over Detroit (?)



“Can we let Markus do that then take it from him?” “Genius.”

  * ~~take over the country~~
  * ~~become the King and Queen of the world~~



“You definitely could. I’d vote for you.” “Monarchy’s aren’t elected dummy.” “I think you’re thinking of tyranny.” ~~~~

  * find a stray ~~animal~~ and make it our pet (kitten)



“Oh I wish! I like cats. But then I couldn’t call you kitten.”

  * ~~go to Build-A-Bear~~ ~~~~



“I wish we could have done that. It’s too bad it closed.” ~~~~

  * explore scary parts of Jericho because he’ll get scared and I’ll have to be the brave one



Ellen laughed. “I!” Simon objected, then gave up and kept reading.

  * create the first android/human hybrid super baby



He gaped. “Wow I didn’t know we were that serious!” “This is the ENTIRE future!” “No, it’s cute!”

  * ask him to explain the thing ‘droids do when they press their hands together without skin



“Oh you don’t know what that is? Basically, when we touch we can communicate all of our emotions and memories directly. I…wish I could do it with you actually.”

“I’m sorry,” Ellen murmured.

“No don’t feel bad! It doesn’t mean we can’t communicate them right?” She smiled.

  * find out if he has a birthday and how old he actually is (is it illegal to date him if he’s like 3?)



“I’m not three!” Simon said.

“Oh thank God!”

“…I’m 4.”

“Wait what.”

He nodded and looked at her as if he’d just admitted to a murder, “I was activated in February of 2034.

“I was born in February of 2012, that’s funny! Wait so is this some kind of pedophilia…”

“No! I’m _basically_ older than you.”

“Babysitting is exhausting,” Ellen giggled and hugged the blanket to her chin. “Do you want to add anything else?”

“I’ll think on it.”

* * *

Three gunshots rang out quickly.

“Damn girl,” Ellen shook her head to North in envy. “I’m sorry. I’ll never be able to do that.”

“You don’t have to do exactly that,” Markus said behind them. “Just…”

“Keep up?” Ellen asked in disappointment.

He smirked. “Just be you, don’t try to be an android.” 

She grinned, “Hell yeah.”

She had brought her boom box upstairs and was making them listen to an old band called Imagine Dragons. Markus liked it because of the overuse of bass. North hated it because of the overuse of bass.

“Okay! We do at least need to teach you to aim so come here.” Ellen stood beside North facing down the hall and took a deep breath, staring through the sights of the sniper rifle before continuing to try and hollow out the silhouettes they’d painted. Truth was, she’d lost her glasses in the chaos of escaping her house so she was running partially on hope.

“See! That’s better!” said Markus. She smiled.

“Okay try putting one hand here, and putt your fingers like…this,” Markus arranged her hands.

One shot. “Nope.”

He laughed. “Okay, here,” he stood behind her with his chest flush against her back. She tensed. He reached around her body on either side, positioning her arms to the way he would hold the gun. He held her upper arms still. “How does that feel?”

“Kind of weird. But any way I hold it feels kind of weird.”

Markus chuckled and his chest moved against her back. _Why are guns making this feel so much more intimate than necessary?!_

He lowered his head to her ear and she steadied herself. “Deep breath,” he murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine, “then hold it and…shoot.”

Bingo. All she needed was raw attraction. Great. Super easily accessible during a fight.

“Damn,” said North with her hands across her chest.

“Cool, so, Markus, just stand behind me for the next full day like this and I’ll be alright!” Markus sighed and put his forehead on her shoulder to laugh. He would’ve loved that. “To be honest, I think my best bet is hand to hand combat, man. I’m better with knives and close aim than picking them off from afar,” Ellen tossed to rifle to North.

Markus sighed and crossed his arms. “This way you’d be out of harms way though Ellen.”

She spun and looked at him in exasperation. He looked ashamed. “I told you! I’m all in! I’m here to fight for what I believe in and I don’t care if I have to risk it all.” North was starting to admire her a little bit. Androids were better than humans at a lot of things but they could never risk their lives the way humans could. Wait, maybe that was a bad thing.

“She’s right though! We were playing with knives – “ North started.

“A very encouraging thing to hear your children say,” muttered Markus, making their human giggle.

“She has great instincts! Here, at least let us show you.” Ellen raised her eyebrows and Markus joined her in following North down some stairs and around a few corners until they were standing in a huge open grated area.

Ellen looked around in awe. “Wow…how have I not seen this place before?”

“I like to keep it to myself. Okay, here,” North reached behind her into her belt that her jacket had been covering. Her hands emerged holding - “Saber Canten and raw steel compliment machete,” she tossed the two weapons up and grabbed their blades, holding the handles out to Ellen. Her eyes had lit up and she gently took the two grips, turning them over and measuring the weight.

“Where in the fuck did you get these?” she asked.

North shrugged smiling. “Girl’s got her ways.”

Ellen met her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. North winked. She handed the Canten back and tilted the other knife. It was shaped like a slim and shrunken machete but…more aerodynamic. The curves were smaller and almost more graceful. It was heavy but that had no apparent impact on its thickness. She couldn’t help but gently run it down her forearm. She pulled it away and waited until a thin line of blood rose from her skin. She grinned in an animalistic way that made North nod with a strange fascination but made Markus apprehensive. She crossed her forearms and slid them together, smearing the blood a few centimeters away from her cut. The other two watched her with mild scientific interest in the way human blood acted. The texture was different. It was thick and not purified like thirium. She, not a megacorpoation, made the blood in her veins. It looked dangerous. Risky. It made Markus nervous. She seemed satisfied. “This’ll do. Thanks North.”

North nodded knowingly at her. Markus was concerned about the eye contact they made and the secrets he felt lying between them. He wasn’t sure that North was the best influence but if Ellen needed to learn to fight she was their best shot. North tossed the other knife down at the edge of the room and a few guns joined it as she emptied her weapons belt. She strode back and said, “We should start with you in an instance when your opponent is unarmed.” North went over some specifics then ran her through moves that she recommended. The girls didn’t notice that Markus had disappeared. They had a connection that ran on mutual respect, a mild fear of the other’s differences, and frustration at the other’s stubbornness. Anyone who saw them interact could tell that together they were damn powerful.

“Okay then I know that the weak spots on humans are wherever there are main arteries like the sides of their trachea and,”

“Yes and long slashes cause a lot more bleed out than short side swipes.” North finished affixing the protective rubber guard on the blade, “They’re barely worth anything but momentary shock. So…”

Ellen’s eyes glimmered wickedly and she licked her lips, grabbing the knife North tossed back at her out of the air. Ellen slowly backed away to leave some space between them. “Come at me, Red.” North grinned in excitement and mirrored her while pushing her sleeves up. They paused.

North held her hand up. “Attack!” she yelled.

_**[1]**_ _Will you hold the line?_  
When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me  
In this house of mine?  
Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?  
'Cause this house of mine stands strong

She came at Ellen with some more basic attacks so that she could respond with knowledge and vigour. She’d stop if the girl faltered and rewind to run that attack again. She amped up her moves until the two were all out in hand to hand combat. Ellen was occasionally streaking the blade up North’s calves and got North’s back locked to her chest with the blade on her neck a couple of times. The two finally paused when Ellen ducked and shoulder rolled behind North, only for her to turn with the tip of the blade sitting against where a human heart would have been. They faced each other, Ellen panting and grinning, shining with sweat. North couldn’t believe she’d been bested. She couldn’t believe how great a teacher she was. Ellen was lost in her adrenaline so she focused on calming her breathing, suddenly feeling like a bit of a monster for basically trying to kill her friend.

_That's the price you pay_  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

“WOOOOO!” erupted from a far shadow. They broke their intense eye contact and turned to see Josh, Markus, and Simon appear. Apparently, he’d gone off to get them an audience. The three were all applauding. Josh looked excited. Markus looked proud. Simon looked shocked. Ellen looked at North and they separated and fell into laughter.

“You’re a good teacher!” Ellen admitted.

“You’re a great protégé,” she replied. Under her breath she whispered, “We’ll lay out our universal take over plans later.”

Ellen skipped towards the boys feeling impressive as all hell. “So, what do you think!”

They all uttered a version of, “Damn girl.” She felt pride welling in her chest and leaned to kiss Simon quickly. “Ugh,” Josh rolled his eyes. He’d cast himself as the couples grossed out child. It always just led to Simon smacking him upside the head or something similar.

Ellen turned to North, “So what’s next?”

“I am,” Markus piped up. He walked to North’s small cache of weapons on the side of the rom and grabbed her standard police issued handgun. He unloaded it. “Ready to bring a knife to a gun fight?”

“You’re going down, king.”

Simon narrowed his eyes.

_Natural_  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

Markus briefed her in getting arms out of the hands of police and army personnel. They worked with sniper rifles and riot shields as Simon and Josh stood by and watched. Neither of them were huge on fighting and Josh admittedly knew nothing about weapons. Simon had never revealed where he’d picked up his gun knowledge but they didn’t care. It was helpful when he chose to use it.

Ellen and North were trying to figure out the best way to take on a shielded soldier without relying on the ability to jump clean over the obstacle when Markus walked towards the other guys. “Either of you want a turn?”

Josh shook his head. “We are all aware she’d already kick my ass. No one wants to SEE it.”

“Simon?”

Simon raised his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t that be just…weird though?”

“Yes,” said Josh. “Oh I have to see this now.”

_Will somebody_  
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and  
What's happenin'?  
Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'  
We are the youth  
Call out to the beast, not a word without the peace, facing  
A bit of the truth, the truth

“Why would it be weird?”

“Well…I love her. Isn’t this the exact opposite?”

“And you two constantly make out with is the exact opposite of trying to kill each other,” Josh added for fun.

Markus secretly clenched his jaw while he pondered. “I’ll let you in on a secret. You don’t have to actually try to kill her. It’s fake.”

Simon laughed and watched the girls. “Okay. I’ll ask her.” He stood and walked nervously towards North and Ellen who both turned to him curiously. “North could you give us a second?” North was already running off towards a gesturing Markus. Ellen cocked her head to the side.

_That's the price you pay_  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

“I wondered when you’d be coming,” She smirked and placed herself mere inches away from him. “Are you proud of me?”

“I really am! I had no idea you had that in you,” when she looked offended he backtracked, “I mean you’re usually so sweet and soft and gentle! Relax, you,” he laughed then stammered, “Listen, I was going to ask you if this, me and you, would be weird, I have this urge to protect you but – “

“Simon,” she cut in. “Isn’t the best way to protect me right now teaching me to defend myself?” she said with sass.

He nodded “You’ve got me there.”

“Then maybe,” she stepped an inch closer, “you need to teach me.”

He smiled and shrugged flirtatiously. Something about her demeanour was so confident and sexy. He attempted to shake if off, and looked away, biting his lip.

“Oh you don’t think I can keep up with the big boys?”

“I think that you…can do whatever you – “

“It sounds like I need to prove it.”

He stepped slightly closer. “You know what? Maybe you do. Kitten.”

She pretended to be offended. His eyes glinted back at her challenging ones and he smirked. Four blue eyes. She smiled with one corner of her mouth and raised an eyebrow, taunting him. Simon grabbed a thick rifle from the floor nearby.

“You ready?” he queried cutely.

She backed away and grinned with devilish hunger. “For you babe? Always.”

_Natural_  
A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

She ran at him hard and the two were in an all out, no holds borrowed, war. Their movements fell into a smooth synchronicity but North was more shocked by Simon than anything.

“Did you know he could do that?” she whispered to Markus and Josh. They both slowly shook their heads. Ellen’s hair fell out of the loose ponytail she had in and sweat drenched the locks of her hair around her face. She roundhouse kicked Simon’s face but he grabbed her ankle and moved to twist it. Before he could, she turned onto her palms and kicked his stomach, making him fall backward. She turned to him before he could react and whipped the rifle around, pinning it against his forehead, panting wildly. He raised his hands slowly in submission. She was grinning with pride. Josh, North, and Markus cheered. Ellen laughed slightly even though her shoulders were shaking from the tension. She tossed the gun aside and grabbed Simon’s hand to pull him up. He looked at her in complete shock.

“You…” he shook his head in awe.

She nodded with her smile still intact and still breathing heavily, “How was that?”

“Weirdly hot?” he admitted. “You’re something else, kid. Hey guys! Ellen’s been at this for a while. I think she needs a break. She’s tired.” Simon yelled.

“She looks fine to me,” said Markus.

“No! How would you know, robot boy. I’m really tired. Bye bye bye,” Ellen ran out with Simon happily chasing her.

* * *

It ended up taking them awhile to get back downstairs. Ellen was grumpy that she couldn’t do ‘android parkour’, whatever that meant. He’d stop and help her jump down from things or put her on his back when jumping across something. He jumped down from a crate about eight feet from the ground then turned around and held his arms us to receive her. She sat on her bum and then slid forward while he caught her under her arms.

“What a gentleman!” she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, hands on her hips, feeling the tips of her long brown hair tickle his fingers.

“I like this. I feel like your knight in shining armour,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. They walked on hand in hand until he led her back into the belly of Jericho.

“I couldn’t get back to that arena if you promised me there was a pile of kittens there,” she said in annoyance. “I wish I had your sense of direction.”

“It’s okay! You’re just different. That’s all. You have, like, a family of androids to help you too!” They walked towards her room.

“I know. But sometimes I want to be able to take care of myself…” she said.

“Let’s’ see,” he sighed. “You can’t do ‘android parker’ or whatever it was. I couldn’t write a poem? You might be jealous of how easily androids can play music but you can play it with heart. Ellen, you used your humanity to show the leader of the revolution to put equality over revenge.”

“FINE!” she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. ‘I’ll shut up for now.” She couldn’t hide her satisfied smile. She was bad at accepting compliments.

They stepped into her room and Simon pushed the door shut without locking it.

“Actually, do you want to know one of my favourite things about you being a human and not an android?” she eyed him expectantly. “Your body.”

“What are you talking about? Androids have flawless bodies and mine is _far_ more squishy than theirs,” she put her hands on her tummy and looked down. She’d always been naturally curvy but with the benefits of boobs and a butt came a full tummy and…it would take her hours to list all of the flaws she saw in herself.

“That’s the thing,” he said rubbing his hands against her hips. “What you see as imperfections are like…artwork. We don’t have anything like you do. We’re blank slates that get the occasional scratch. We’re built to be simply aesthetically pleasing.” This was starting to feel like a dig on her. “You were built to _live_.”

She met his eyes curiously and silently, not quite sure what he was getting at.

“Here. Can I show you?” She nodded apprehensively. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and asked permission with his silver blue eyes before pulling it over her head. There was a mirror above her dresser so he guided her over and stood behind her with his chest pressed against her back. She looked at herself nervously and bit her lip. He scanned her. She was scared. That made him sad. He wondered if he should give up his speech and just hold her but chose to follow through. He needed her to see what he saw.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and brushed her hair onto the other side. “Let me show you yourself,” he whispered into her ear and goose bumps rose on her skin. Perfect. “Androids don’t get goose bumps. Our skin doesn’t raise in an earnest pattern when we feel something gentle but awakening.” He ran his hand up and let it settled on her tummy, which she was sucking in. “Breathe” he commanded gently. She obeyed, never leaving his eyes in the mirror. She was quivering. “Androids aren’t this soft. We can’t have freckles like surprise kisses on our bodies,” she smiled and he touched all of the bigger freckles and moles she had scattered on her torso. He looked for what to show her next and his eyes paused on her hips. “What’s this?” he stroked the odd pattern and her face looked horrified. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you!”

She sighed and he could tell she was trying to stop her voice from cracking. “I just…I hate that part. It’s embarrassing.”

He felt legitimately confused. “Don’t be embarrassed by any part of you. You’re exquisite.” Her eyes fell as she smiled.

“I have stretch marks there from growing too fast when I…hit puberty. I have them other places too.” Stretch marks? He’s never even heard of those. He leaned to the side to look at the wavy whitish purple lines running up along her hips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. They were fascinating. They were slightly raised and felt slick and smooth. He wanted to stroke every one. Why on earth would these embarrass her? It took him a few minutes to realize how long he’d been studying her. When he looked up her face was turned down and she was breathing quickly.

Simon brushed her hair back from her face where it had fallen and said, “You have a thunderstorm on your hip.”

She looked at him in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

“They look like lightning bolts.” That was enough to crack her and her smile was contagious. He glanced down again. “They’re beautiful.”

She felt puzzled but for once, she believed a man who told her she was still beautiful. She breathed a soft, shy, “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her and they both looked at them together in the mirror. Four blue eyes.

* * *

“Markus we can’t take her. She’s too vulnerable. You know that if she comes Simon will spend his time trying to protect her and that’ll take down two of our people,” North argued.

“She’s one of us, North! She supports our cause and wants to fight. I think she deserves to and honestly, I welcome her support,” Markus said firmly.

“Okay that much is true but North is right about Simon. However I have noticed how defensive of herself she is. She doesn’t want pity or handouts. She only asks for help if she really needs it. If she realizes that there’s a risk of Simon ignoring the cause to coddle her, she’ll stand up for herself,” said Josh confidently.

“Josh you’re right. We can us her stubbornness against her!” North said.

“Well, not exactly – “ Markus corrected her.

“Let’s get them into the office so we can watch them argue. Time’s running out!” North cut Markus off and shooed Josh off to find the couple. Markus gently tried to teach her that trying to be a puppet master was bad but she offered up some shockingly strong arguments.

Josh jogged off to find them and after some hard core teasing about their obvious canoodling under the blanket, the five were in the office. They were all geared up and in street clothes.

Markus was finishing explaining the group’s worry. “So if something happens and someone attacks, we’re concerned that you’d just aim to protect Ellen and forget about the rest of the group.”

Simon sighed. “I understand why you’d think that, okay, but isn’t she a part of the group anyway?”

North rolled her eyes. “You know what he means.”

“What I mean? It was what you meant. You brought it up first,” Markus said.

“So much for a united front!” North bit back.

“Wow. This is going so well,” said Josh, “but I’d just liked to throw out the real argument that Ellen can clearly take care of herself.” Ellen’s eyes hardened slightly. Bingo.

“I can, Simon. You can’t always see me as a delicate little rose you need to keep a glass case over.”

“What?” Simon asked while Josh and Markus both nodded in understanding.

“Fuck. Wrong time for a Beauty and the Beast reference, my bad.” She wasn’t used to conversations about war. It was hard for her to control her flippant sarcasm and sass. She knew it’d be her downfall but she figured everybody had to die from something.

Simon looked at her with a confusing expression. He reached out grabbed her hand. “But…you’re my kitten,” he said barely loud enough to hear.

Unfortunately, it was still in fact loud enough. The other three groaned in disgust. “Simon I am going to glue you to the wall and use you for target practice if you open your mouth in that disgusting way again,” North nearly yelled.

Simon held up his hands. “I’m sorry! It just came out!” he said in self-defence. Ellen booted his hip and pushed him into the wall. She was starting to love the fact that androids couldn’t feel pain and she could toss them around a bit.

“BABE! Look. Do you remember when we were fighting and I had the barrel of that gun pressed between your eyes?”

“Awe. True love,” Josh nudged North who rolled her eyes.

Simon was nodding. “I felt in awe of you.”

She didn’t quite know what to do with those words so she just asked, “And?”

“And that if you could kick my ass, I’d be thrilled to fight alongside you anytime.”

She smiled. “That’s what I was looking for.”

He addressed the room. “Even so, she is still a part of our group so I’ll protect her when it’s necessary. I feel like that’s fair.”

North stood and asked, “But if two hand grenades were thrown at us and Ellen was on one side of the street and everyone else was on the other, who would you run to protect Simon?”

He stared at her. “That’s a horrible thing to ask.”

“It kind of is,” Ellen couldn’t help but whisper, questioning her alliance to North.

Markus noticed Ellen’s distress and agreed, “Yeah, North, I think that’s over the line. Now that we’ve told Simon what we were worried about, he knows to be aware of it right?”

Simon kept his eyes on North but nodded.

“And we all know that even though Ellen isn’t an android she can take care of herself, right?”

Everyone but Ellen nodded. She, in fact, had started to regret her overconfidence and was beginning to feel nervous.

“Should we get going?” asked Simon.

Markus clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “Let’s roll.”

As they walked out of the room, North pressed the knife she’d introduced Ellen to into her hand.

[1] _Natural_ – Imagine Dragons


	10. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The androids embark on the Freedom March, their human mascot in tow, only to lose her but not in the way they'd planned. Human's pasts aren't as cut and dry as android's.

They’d made sure all of the androids who were traveling underground had guides before leaving. It was the first time they would be in public in days and were public enemy #1. North was more nervous than she’d ever admit but Josh admitted it freely. Markus and Simon both felt weirdly confident. Ellen just felt kind of lost, paranoid that she was going to disappoint them after their rousing conversation. She had the knife tucked deep in her back pocket with her coat covering it. They kept their heads down until they reached the mall then the reality of the situation hit all five of them along with a healthy dose of fear.

“Markus we can’t do this. It’s suicide! Please Markus. It’s not too late to change your mind,” murmured North.

“You don’t understand. We’re finally going to show them who we really are. This place will go down in history!” urged Josh.

“We’ll be killed on the spot!” she hissed.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take for the freedom of our people,” Josh narrowed his eyes.

“Markus, please don’t do this.” North urged. Seeing her afraid was unnerving to Simon but he felt almost vindicated by it.

Markus looked at Ellen with uncertainty. She had a knowing smile on her face and nodded with gentle, measured calm.

“They’ll understand. We’ll make them understand,” Markus said, not breaking here eye contact. “Let’s do this.”

The plan of removing the manhole cover worked surprisingly well after they’d blocked the street. Two androids had moved the truck they’d been unloading cargo from and joined they group excitedly. They’d already freed a dozen other nearby androids. One of them had a rude owner who grabbed his ‘droid roughly and yelled but North “accidentally” ran into him so he’d help her up until the android was gone. She looked at Ellen and winked.

Once everyone was in position Markus took Ellen’s much smaller hand. She looked at him in surprise. A blissful sense of being needed gripped her and her confidence soared. They began walking down the street.

They were all in awe of the way Markus could now convert androids. He could just look at them and they’d join the march. She felt the thought of, “Is he setting them free or making them obey someone else?” enter her mind but she pushed it away. She occasionally glanced to her other side to see Simon who was trying not to pay too much attention to her but he smiled when she caught his eye anyway. She reached out and grabbed his hand too.

Noticing a huge billboard above them she tugged on Markus’ arm and pointed, quickly returning her hand to his. He smiled and the board changed to a black background featuring their symbol in white. Androids were joining by the hundreds and they were all shaken by their success. Josh couldn’t wait for everyone to get back to Jericho safely and his jumpiness was rising. Once they reached the mouth of the street and poured into the plaza, Ellen’s gut knotted as she heard a faint familiar buzz.

Markus jumped back when, as if in the blink of an eye, three police cars, a SWAT chopper, three tanks, and a string of SWAT personnel covered in riot gear suddenly appeared and faced them.

Simon’s hand squeezed Ellen’s tighter and Markus let go, stepping forward.

“We came here to demonstrate peacefully and tell people that we are living beings. All we want is to live free,” Markus spoke loudly and confidently, masking his nerves with grace.

A mechanical voice sounded, “ _This is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately or we will open fire_.”

“We’re not looking for confrontation! We’ve done no harm. We have no intention of doing any! But know that we are not going anywhere until we have secured our freedom.”

“ _I repeat: this is an illegal gathering. If you do not disperse we will shoot!”_

Ellen furrowed her brow toward Simon. They hadn’t said we will be _forced_ to shoot. Ellen found that odd. It made it sound like they were doing it of their own volition, for kicks. It wouldn’t even be illegal. It was because the androids presented no threat. They weren’t forced to shoot at all. They were going to shoot simply because they wanted them dead and they weren’t even trying to mask it. Anger rose up and swallowed her fear.

“Markus, they’re going to kill us. We have to attack. There’s more of us, we can take them!” North weighed in.

Josh argued back, “It we attack, we’ll start a war. We have to show them we’re not violent. We should just stand our ground, even if it means dying here.”

Simon shook his heae, “Dying here won’t solve anything. Markus, we need to go now, before it’s too late.”

Ellen looked at Simon apologetically. “Markus, we can’t let our people be killed but we need to send a message. If we run, they’re going to gun us down anyway! SWAT doesn’t play nice, trust me. We have to fight enough to protect ourselves but not murder senselessly. Do you understand?” Her eyes stared deeply into his and he understood. She may not have had an LED but they sure as hell could read each other’s minds in the next best way.

SWAT changed formation and took aim. “Shit,” muttered North and Josh at the same time.

Ellen turned to Simon. “Do you trust me?”

He studied her face, “I do. But I don’t trust them.”

_“This is your last chance. Disperse immediately or you will all be killed.”_

Great. They’d abandoned all sense of respect towards living beings. Ellen wanted to smack the guy speaking in the back of the head and teach him some manners like a Catholic schoolteacher even though that was clearly not among her biggest worries.

“We have to show them that we won’t back down! We stay right here!” yelled Markus. Ellen and Josh looked at each other and smiled. Simon remained stone faced and gripped Ellen’s hand while North wrapped her hand around the grip of the pistol she’d tucked into the back of her jeans.

SWAT made good on their promise and shot with measured accuracy. It was to shake them up, not destroy the lot of them. Ellen felt her feet urging her to run in animal instinct but she kept her boots firmly planted. Simon felt her start to shake. Androids were much better at remaining calm under pressure or at least appearing to, for obvious reasons, and he felt fear for her erase his fear of the dozen sniper rifles aimed at him. Six androids dropped around them into the snow.

_“DISPERSE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!”_

“We have to make a statement, we have to stay put no matter what,” Josh said to Markus.

“Please Markus. We can’t let them slaughter us without fighting back!” North said.

He looked to Ellen to be the level headed one, apparently, and she just shook her head. “Markus there’s no winning right now. All there is is losing in a less grandiose way.” He searched her eyes and she genuinely didn’t know. They all turned to Simon.

“They’re just going to keep taking us down. I’m sorry Josh. We’ve either gotta run or fight back. It’s your call Markus.”

His face hardened and he yelled. “ATTACK!”

Pandemonium erupted. Markus ran directly at the guards and in a fit of rage the rest of the androids followed suit. North ran closer to Ellen so that she could jump over the shields and leave some of the soldiers unprotected. Ellen went into overdrive and performed the moves that North had taught her with the extra push of pure hatred.

The thing she’d never told the group (because she assumed they’d realized) was that she had never killed a human being before nor an android. The closest thing was putting her last cat down. She had ripped a swat rifle out of her current target’s hand and ground her foot into his elbow. She now stood with her foot on his neck and the gun to his forehead when that stowed realization hit her.

Time stopped and gave her a moment to think. No it didn’t. She was full of anger and all she knew was that these people were the enemy because they wanted innocent lives to end and she sank a bullet between his eyes. It felt… _good_. With no soldiers in her range she looked around for someone to help and saw Simon who had apparently seen her kill. She felt a sense of respect from him. She loved when his hair was roughly pushed away from his forehead like that. He looked predatory and dangerous. Four more guards poured out of the armoured car and ran at her and Simon, only one kneeling to aim at her. She dove and rolled, sliding and taking his legs out from under him. She grabbed the barrel of his gun and slammed the butt into the side of his head over and over until he stopped moving, she spun and saw that Simon and Josh had taken down two others but the third was backing towards her while firing at Simon and she was too wound up. “That’s my boyfriend!” she screamed for the hell of it and shot him in the back. Simon smiled after the body fell, grateful. As she turned to look out for a new target she saw a small movement on the ground. It was a rifle, slowly raising in the hand of a SWAT soldier.

“SIMON NO!” she screamed as he raised the barrel towards her lover’s head. She didn’t think. She just did what she had to. She whipped the knife out of her back pocket and threw it like a throwing star, landing it in the soldier’s windpipe. She paused. Had that just happened? Simon had turned when she screamed and was staring at the soldier in the snow in shock, recognizing her shimmering knife.

Her feet were suddenly yanked off of the ground as an arm wrapped around her neck. “Why, you’re not an android at all, are you girly?” a voice filtered through the thick mask drawled and she felt sick at that gravelly voice. Her blood ran cold and her predatory grin slid off of her face. “What are you doing here? These freaks are trying to take down humanity. I think you should come back to your senses gorgeous, come back to where you belong.”

_Girly_ he’d growled.

_Girly. Gorgeous_. Ga-

She felt a sting in her neck and then her vision went black.

* * *

“There are too many of them Markus! We have to go! We’re going to be slaughtered!” Josh screamed as they took cover behind a car.

“I know I know! We need to tell everyone to run! Wait,” Markus pressed two fingers against his temple and sent out a message,

_Abort mission go to Jericho._

He made sure there was no one focused on them and grabbed Josh’s arm and ran.

Simon and North had both received the message. They had been blocked in between three soldiers and she grabbed his arm to flee.

“Ellen didn’t get the message North!” yelled Simon as he looked around wildly.

“Where is she?!” she screamed, “I don’t see her!”

Simon looked at her with desperate terrified eyes, “North…”

“Simon. You need to come. If you turn around you’ll be killed. She can take care of herself, remember?!” The pair both turned and looked behind them as they ran. They couldn’t see her anywhere. They couldn’t see her body. At least that was encouraging.

“Wait,” yelled North stopping abruptly.

“What?!”

“That guard! Look there! He’s taking her!” The guard was indeed carrying her limp body, her identity only given away by her long wavy brown hair partly caught in the holstered gun of the guards belt. North knew what they had to do.

“Simon! She’s alive! They wouldn’t be taking her otherwise!” Simon’s eyes darted in indecision. “We have to GO, she’s alive we’ll find her!” He looked broken when he looked into her eyes. She looked again and focused to zoom in on the guard’s leather glove. She had been right. Her eyes widened. “I promise, okay?! RUN!” They fled, tears drenching Simon’s cheeks and turning to ice in the wind.

* * *

Jericho was packed like sardines. Half of the androids were overwhelmed by the newfound feeling of deviancy so the energy was wild and aimless. That was exactly what they’d wanted the androids to do. Be alive and allowed to show it. So, they had succeeded so far hadn’t they? They’d pushing things in the direction of the greater good. But sometimes there was a tree in a forest that had died and that was where your eyes went when you looked across a landscape.

Josh was trying to let the excitement consume him and amuse the younger androids with Jerry. He kept his head clear and focused on their tiny smiles. Jerry taught him yoyo tricks and tried to teach him to juggle again. They noticed that their audience laughed harder when he failed so he leaned into that.

North was upstairs in her den. She was trying to perfect knife throwing. She had sharpened all of the blades and the more she focused the more they crashed to the ground instead of sticking in the plank she’d drawn a SWAT member on. In a moment of inspiration she walked over and drew a hand with a sharpie. She carved a line across it and imagined it was silver. Her eyes remained stony as she gathered the knives off the floor and began again. Her hands were dripping with thirium from the cuts on her palms.

Markus had dug out a large box he’d smuggled into Jericho. He had walked to the end of the balcony over the belly of Jericho and armed himself with a ladder. He set the box down and ran his thumb over the inscription,

_BELLINI PAINTS_

_Don’t let anyone tell you who you are, Markus._

_\- Carl Manfred_

He took off his coat and feverishly mixed his colours on his palette while glancing at the huge metal wall. He hadn’t had a clear thought in his head since that afternoon. He wouldn’t allow one to settle. When he began to paint he poured those thoughts onto his makeshift canvas. He seemed desperate to finish what he was doing so some androids stood by to watch. No one bothered him. He had coated the bottom half in white and the top half in black before figuring out what he was painting.

Simon was gone. He was lost in his own world. He had crawled into Ellen’s bed with the clothes she’d worn yesterday in his arms. He breathed in her scent and desperately wanted to save it somehow. It wouldn’t linger for long. He loved the way she smelled. Alive. She was so alive. With every quirk, scar, and piece of hair out of place, she was alive. The way she played the guitar made it come alive. She made everyone she touched more themselves. She woke the androids in a way Markus could only dream of. She was the last piece of alive he’d ever hold and he knew it.

Was there hope? North claimed she knew what she was talking about but he hadn’t. He knew that was the only thing she could’ve said to make him run. It was impossible to ignore the statistical likelihood of the lie. If there was any hope, he had left it back in the snow at the plaza with the few drops of thirium that had dripped from his wounded fingers.

* * *

Ellen came to and opened her eyes to a light that was far too bright. It was a razor to her pupils. She felt like vomiting. She met her own gaze in the mirror her head was aimed at, lying on its side. Her cheek was leaning on the hard but mercifully cool table. How creative. That exact interrogation room again. They tried to make them all look identical but she could tell by the burnt out red bulb on one of the small circular lights set into the wall. Four years later and they still hadn’t replaced it. She felt like going back to sleep. This world was fucking exhausting.

“Well look who’s awake. The most beautiful girl in the world!” She raised her head only to have someone smack back of it with something. Her vision cleared and she realized it was a folder. Her gaze ran up the leather clad arm and -

“Oh hey Gav, how’s it going. Long time no see.” Her left arm was asleep and she tried to shake it only to realize her hands were cuffed behind her on the chair. Well fuck there came the claustrophobia.

“Haha, very funny,” he slapped the folder down on the table and sat facing her, crossing his arms.

What he didn’t realize was that having known her already wasn’t going to help him interrogate her. He just filled her with angry, snarky, confidence. A fire roared in her nauseous belly and grew to show in her eyes. She was going to have fun with this. His eyes narrowed. This was the side of her that got her in trouble with him. But this time, he wasn’t as in charge as usual. This time there were witnesses.

“So girly, your daddy has been so worried about you,” his voice did that weird thing were it bounced between sarcasm and truth.

“Awe! That’s nice.”

“Your mama thinks your dead.”

“You never know.”

He leaned forward and clasped his hands. He smirked.

“ _I’ve_ missed you.”

“I’d like to file for sexual harassment.”

He sat back and rubbed his chin with a tense smile. She was getting to him already. What a short fuse. A light flickered on in her mind. She’d never considered that that might’ve made him weak, not terrifying.

“So, darling, I was hoping that you’d help me out with something.”

“You do tend to need my help a lot. How have you survived the past few weeks, pumpkin?”

“Barely. There are dishes everywhere.”

“I’d like to file for sexist harassment.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“That’s why I’m inventing it.”

“You are still such a bitch, you know.”

Ellen raised her eyebrows. That was quick. She smiled slightly. “That’s how I roll Gav baby. Or don’t you remember? You used to remind me all the time.”

“We’ve called your parents. They know you’re here. Your mom is waiting outside.”

“Cool. I could use my allowance.”

“You’re father is a very busy man Ellen. It was nice of him to take time out of his day to join us.” Gavin turned slightly and waved at the one way mirror. Shit. She knew that wasn’t his last card either. Did she even have any cards? She just ha sass and persuasive blue eyes. She was basically a puppy that drummed up even less sympathy in humans.

“Awe. Girly didn’t like that did she,” he smirked when he’d noticed the confidence flicker in her eyes.

“Gavin, how the fuck are you single?” That made him glare and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh you hadn’t heard? I’m actually not,” he said, drumming his nails against the metal table and making his gold wedding band glint in the fluorescent light. She felt her throat close at the sight of it. He knew she loathed the sound of nails tapping and he revelled in her suddenly tense lips. “Oh no. It’s difficult for people to…just run away from loving me.”

Her elbow itched. Fear raised its hand inside of her. She swallowed her feelings. “They do say android partners are better,” she suggested. “Maybe you’d be better off going that route, Gav.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Gavin stood and slapped his palms against the table, his ring making tiny metallic click. “I am the law and you are the criminal,” his voice softened. “If you’re a good girl and talk this out nicely, maybe you can leave her with a slap on the wrist.”

“I don’t know man. That seems pretty weak for a girl like me. A slap on the wrist is shockingly gentle for you,” she glared defensively.

Gavin gathered himself, knowing that he was being watched. “Well, we all make compromises for the ones we want to protect,” he smiled sweetly and stroked her cheek. She was already pressed back as far as she could be in her chair but shuddered anyway. She had never wanted him to touch her again. She had failed. She felt small. She felt violated.

Gavin flipped opened the file. She leaned and tried to see what was under her bio but he tilted it away. “Well, well, well, it looks like you’ve been a very bad girl,” he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I’d like to file for sexual harassment.”

“Ellen!” he yelled suddenly, “Stop. This is a serious matter. You will take it as such or things are going to get much worse for you here. Do you understand?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Whoops there was the fear. Swallow. “Yes. Serious. Do go on Detective Reed, _sir_.” He could tell that her sass was turning into defensive anger, which meant that she was a few missteps away from falling apart.

“Well we’ve brought you in because you have been listed as a missing person for 25 days now. The kicker is, you could be charged for crimes against humanity! Wow, never seen that on paper before.”

She shook her head. “Gavin you are the most dramatic human being I have ever known.” He held up the file and showed her. It literally said Crimes against humanity right above Treason.

Gavin took advantage of that moment of weakness and asked, “Ellen where is Jericho?”

“Where’s what?”

“Where is Jericho.”

“You mean in the Bible?”

“No where is - “

“Or the Hilary Duff song? I always thought that was underrated.”

He stared at her, barely containing himself. She was the most infuriating woman he’d ever met. He leaned up on his hands and glared into her eyes, inches from her face. “Where are the androids.”

The proximity and scent of his breath, cigarettes and stale coffee, awoke a fear and a flight instinct in her from deep in her memory. She yanked her hands against the cuffs then sank down. “You aren’t going anywhere girly until you tell me where they are. Where is Jericho?” he whispered harshly.

The fire had disappeared from her eyes and had been replaced with a white empty brokenness and a wild desperation. She stopped breathing. Was her father really there? At this point, that would’ve been a blessing. If they were alone nothing was stopping Gavin and she was bound. She felt like someone had skinned her and set her up in a store window. He grinned at her newfound terror and she felt that he might as well have had fangs.

“Ellen. Oh girly. If you don’t talk? Well, you can’t fathom the things they’re going to do to you. They won’t send you straight to prison, oh no. They’ll have to try harder to get information from you.” He pretended to have a happy realization. “Maybe they’ll even let me be the one who gets to rough you up,” he leaned into her ear so the microphones couldn’t pick up on it and his stubble scratched her cheek, “You miss that don’t you girly.”

“Okay, Gavin that’s enough,” a rough voice said from the door.

He finally leaned back and stood. “What! We’re just catching up, aren’t we gorgeous,” he reached out to stroke her hair. She jumped visibly.

“Sure you are. She looks just delighted by your company. Get the fuck outta here.” Gavin looked at Ellen and winked before finally exiting. “See you soon, wifey.”

She took a deep breath and landed back on earth.

A scruffy old man walked around the table and sat across from her. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson, pleasure to meet you.” He seemed nice. Terrible long, scraggly gray hair.

Ellen automatically reached her hand out to shake his and it stuck behind her. “Ah, fuck. Well imagine I’m shaking your hand. Ellen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, especially because you evacuated Gavin’s.” She glared at the mirror hoping her gaze landed near him.

Hank laughed. “You know it’s better than good cop, bad cop. It’s creepy cop, dad cop.” She smiled as her sass was rising from the ashes. “Now, can you tell me what he whispered to you?”

She looked at him, shocked that he gave a shit. “I’m shocked you give a shit. Well I don’t know if you know this but Gavin and I,” she trailed off. “My family loves him. He’s quite the charmer when he wants to be. But his temper? Wow.”

Hank nodded in agreement which made her smile. She had stopped talking and it was too necessary to add, “He’s an ass.”

That made her laugh, finally. Hank felt relieved now that she seemed to have settled back into her own existence. She spoke more confidently and a touch of anger rose in her voice, “You see, Lieutenant, he knew that everyone thought our relationship was perfect and loving. I was his pet. He knew no one would believe me if I told them he had started to take advantage of my wea - “

“Ellen this is not relevant,” Gavin’s voice echoed over the speaker.

“Cool didn’t know you had one of those.”

Hank nodded. “I guess he’s right. You can however, tell me what he said.”

She ground her teeth together. “Remind me what he’d said immediately before.”

Hank cleared his throat. “He said ‘Maybe they’ll let me be the one to rough you up.’”

She gulped hard and shut her eyes. “ _’You miss that don’t you girly_.’” It was painful to admit all of this with an audience and with her father watching. She didn’t even know if he’d take her side. It poured out anyway. She was too beaten down to even care anymore.

“What was this in reference to,” Hank leaned forward.

A new female voice came over the intercom, “Once again, please do not spend time on matters not pertaining to the case.”

Hank looked into her eyes. He knew. She wasn’t bothering to try and hide it so she raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Okay boss man. Hit me.”

“Ellen, you have been a missing person for 25 days. Where were you residing during this time?”

“This abandoned warehouse on West 10th?”

“Really. What warehouse?”

“The sign was long gone, man.”

Hank crossed his arms. “I think you’re lying,” he said gently.

“Well, I’m not responsible for your thoughts sir. That’s up to you and whatever greater power you choose to put your faith in.”

He smirked. She reminded him of himself. Pushing the world around for the hell of it. “What’s it going to take to get some honest answers out of you?”

“It’d be really cool if you’d brush my hair out of my face, it’s all caught up one my face. And some water, I’ve got dry mouth.”

“That’s it? That I can do!”

“Seriously?! Fuck can I go back and ask for some real estate and an Audi R18?”

Hank laughed and pointed at someone behind the mirror then moved forward and pushed her hair behind her ears. “Wait was that inappropriate?”

“Wait what? Gavin can come here me and creepily undress me with his eyes and you’re the one who asks that?”

He laughed and shook a finger at her, “I like you kid.”

She smiled and seemed relieved. “Okay, in all seriousness, Hank, if you want honest answers I’m going to need some too. I want to reserve the right to dissect your questions and have my questions answered, especially what you are planning to do with the information I give you before I will answer. Alright?”

He nodded, “That seems fair. I’ll do that to the best of my ability.” A quiet thin woman in a pantsuit set a glass of water on the table and she dropped in a straw.

Ellen took a grateful sip. _Filtered water_. “Shoot.”

“Where had you been for the last three weeks? You’re father wants to know, obviously, and we need to record it in the missing persons report.”

“Oh paperwork, how I haven’t missed thee. I really just wandered around to 24-hour coffee shops and grocery stores. I was surprised that no one saw me actually. I’m assuming there were missing persons reports. Lord knows my dad could plaster my face everywhere if he wanted to. I spent a night here and there in a motel under an assumed name or in this adorable old Victorian on Lemon that’s been abandoned for years. Such a shame, someone should really restore it but I don’t think it has any official historical standing.”

Hank stared blankly. She could swear she saw a flicker of _nerd_. “An assumed name? Did you have an alternate ID?”

“A friend, who shall remain nameless, gave me hers when it expired. Only bartenders and cops check expiry dates.”

Hank nodded at her, admiring her casual demeanour even in handcuffs. “That’s true enough. Where did you get the money to support yourself?”

She furrowed her brow. “I thought you already knew that…” she glanced at the mirror, and her dad, “I’d built up my credit so much that I had a $10,000 credit line. I took a lump out using it the day I left. My parents can still see my bank records that one wasn’t a secret.” Why had they asked something if they’d known it…either they hadn’t questioned her mother or they didn’t care enough to... “You weren’t looking for me. I was listed as a missing person just because of procedure. You all assumed I was dead didn’t you?” Hank stared at her and hesitated. “Wait, why?” She tried to dig answers out from behind his eyes, but he wasn’t Markus. “Hank, you said you would answer my questions honestly if I did the same.” He glanced at t he mirror. “Why won’t you look at me? Why wasn’t anyone searching for me?! DAD!” she screamed at the mirror, “Why weren’t you looking for me!”

Hank gently said, “He’s not there, Ellen.”

“What? What where is he? Where’s my mother?”

Hank scratched his head and sighed. “Ellen your mother passed away two days after you disappeared.”

The colour drained from her face once again and she looked at him as she’d been slapped.

He sighed. “Gavin came into the station and - “

“Lieutenant Anderson,” an unknown male voice echoed through the room over the speaker.

“She deserves to know! Look,” Hank met her gaze finally, “Gavin came into the station and told us that you had committed suicide, that you had drowned yourself in the Detroit River and he had watched you jump off the bridge. He couldn’t stop you. He claimed you were unstable and that was why you’d been making wild accusations over the last few months. Your mother was brought in and told. She - “

The door slid open behind her, “Lieutenant Anderson. This is not pertinent to the case and is upsetting the suspect,” said a soft, calm, male voice.

“Let him tell me how my goddamn mother died you lunatic!” she snapped at the unseen person behind her and kicked the bottom of the table with vigour. Hank looked impressed then looked up at the person behind her.

“Connor. Let us finish,” he met Ellen’s gaze once more. Her face was lined and wet, her eyes filled with ghosts. “Okay. Caroline was brought into the precinct and we told her what had happened. She was horrified, naturally. She said something about planning a wake and left. It did strike me as odd that Gavin was still coming in to work and didn’t seem affected, see. We got a call two days later and,” he sighed and clasped his hands on the table, wishing he could hold her hands like she was his daughter. “Your mother had jumped into the Detroit River from the place that Gavin told us you had.”

Silence settled and Hank waited respectfully. Three minutes passed until she looked at him and whispered, “Hank, where’s my daddy?” Her tears were silently soaking the hair around her face.

He offered her a sympathetic look and said, “He’s trying to find Jericho.”


	11. Valiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission is underway but the androids find themselves less than needed.

Some androids that had been working as electricians had been helping out around Jericho and the others were praising them with vigour. They’d connected light bulbs, equipment to repair damaged android limbs, and most importantly a live stream to the Detroit news. A projector sat on the stool on the stage and showed a blonde woman’s face on the wall opposite.

Josh had settled in front of it and he watched with careful attention, turning to watch Markus paint during lulls in the reports. “MARKUS, EVERYONE LOOK!” he shouted suddenly when the words, “Android Protest” filled the screen.

“We’ve received new information about the activities that took place earlier today. Hundreds of androids took to the streets in what appeared to be a peaceful march to spread their message.” Drone footage of the group of androids appeared, finishing with a close up on Markus’ face. “They were intercepted by a police barrier and told to disperse. When they refused, SWAT members attempted to break up the android demonstration in fear of the public’s safety.” Josh rolled his eyes. Markus was watching the feed closely now and ducked under the railing to drop down onto the floor beneath him. He strode over purposefully and stood next to Josh with his face grim.

“A large number of androids were neutralized and the rest were forced to flee but are still at large. Their leader, the android known as Markus, was in their ranks. We’ve recently learned that SWAT was able to recover one human who had been amongst the androids. She was assumed to be kidnapped and being used as a barrier to reduce violence.” Markus furrowed his brow and watched the screen for Ellen’s body but came up empty. They actually had found her? They knew she was human? North hadn’t been lying? “The previously missing person, Ellen Perkins,” Ellen’s washed out face in a poorly coloured mug shot filled the screen and Josh inhaled lightly. Her hair was hanging damp and limply, the neckline of her sweater was torn to reach the outside of the photograph and exposed the barely stitched up gash beneath. They had tried and failed to blur the burgundy and black line, giving up below her collarbone. They had assumed no ones attention would leave the girl’s face anyway. Her piercing blue eyes were distraught yet empty save for a cold fury. A bruise covered most of her neck as if someone has tried to choke her. A bandaged clean cut in the shape of a horseshoe lay to the right of her slightly crooked nose.

“Ellen,” Markus whispered gently to himself. His feet itched.

“Daughter of FBI special agent, Richard Perkins, was recovered and apprehended. She is currently under investigation and safely in the hands of the Detroit Police Department.”

Josh looked at Markus in shock. “Perkins?”

“She’s alive. She’s downtown. Josh they’re going to torture her. We have to get to her, now!” Markus said in a rush. Josh followed Markus as he sprinted across the room.

“Simon!” he screamed as they reached the hallway’s entrance. “Simon!” he continued to run and skittered around the edge of Ellen’s door. Simon sat up in the bed and looked at him with resigned eyes. “Simon. She’s alive. DPD has her. She’s downtown. They’re going to try and torture the location of Jericho out of her, you know she wouldn’t give us up. We have to go get her. Now.” Markus’ face was wild.

Simon didn’t seem to be able to move. “She’s alive? You’re sure?” Josh and Markus nodded hurriedly. His face was still draped with doubt.

“Come with me,” Markus sighed, “Josh, find North. Suit up, grab at least 3 Molotov’s and trust North’s gut when it comes to guns.” He turned to walk out, then changed his mind and turned. “Grab the saber, six of those dwarves, and the belt we made her.” He smiled with a sudden surge of confidence and excitement.

Simon wasn’t sure whether or not he should trust in their blind hope. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing her twice. Markus reached out and grabbed Simon’s hand. Their hands both turned bright white and Simon’s gaze shot up to meet Markus’ with sudden life and vigour.

“She’s alive?” he said in disbelief. Markus nodded as his smile grew.

“She’s alive. She’s 8 minutes from where we are.” Markus nodded more confidently.

“Markus did you see the way she trachead that cop who was going to shoot me?” Markus looked at him in confusion, he’d finally snapped like a dry and brittle twig. “Never mind. I mean she can fight. Let’s go get her! If anyone lays a hand on here so help me,” Simon muttered.

“Simon, shut up and just come!”

They ran past the belly of Jericho and Simon caught a glimpse of Ellen’s face on the wall and hovered with pain until Markus pulled him along. They four met on the street and North hugged Simon. He was surprised into stillness. “Let’s go get your girl,” North shoved two guns into his hands. He looked down to inspect them and holstered both.

“Let’s go! Wait, what’s that?” Simon asked pointing at her chest. A slim leather strap was draped from her shoulder to her waist and lined with thin loops. It hit him when he noticed the small blades hooked into it and smiled. North had said she was working on a gift for Ellen. “Nice.”

She winked and lifted it off, tossing it to him. He draped it over his chest.

“Wait you morons we need a plan!” Markus interrupted loudly.

“Shut up, Dad, plan on the move!” Josh yelled and took off.

* * *

“So…who cares about me sitting here in handcuffs, then?” Ellen asked softly. Hank heard the bite behind it.

“Well actually, you have almost all of the eyes and ears of Detroit tilted in your direction right now young lady.”

“Don’t call me that,” the bite was heavier.

Hank held up his hands, “My apologies, you’re right.” He had no idea where he was going with this. “They’re all fascinated by the idea of a human fighting with the androids against her own people. A lot of them are still assuming that you were being held against your will. Were you?”

“Of course not, God.” She imagined Markus’ face. He could never hold her against his own will. Oh, Markus.

“Okay well riddle me this, why have you been helping the androids?”

“I haven’t been, Hank.” Her snarky sarcasm was back with a steel-toed boot and he shook his head with amusement at the fire behind her eyes.

“Oh really?”

“No. I was just walking down that street looking for uneven shoes for my uneven feet.”

Hank crossed his arms. This was impossible. One thing occurred to him. Something he would find very amusing. “Well I’ve pretty firmly settled on the fact that you were the only human fighting with a movement of androids.” She didn’t say anything and laughter licked her eyes. “That reminds me of someone. Out of place. Fighting against their own people.”

She grimaced at the sense of gentle racism she sensed hurtling towards her. Was this going to turned into a lecture?

“Connor? Why don’t you sit down? I’m going to get a cup of coffee,” Hank stood and she heard the swoosh of the door opening and a lithe, charcoal clad man strode around the table. He smoothed his tie and sat down. Not a person. An android. Fighting against his own people. He looked up at her and she felt a sense of self-preservation wrap around her as she took in his flawlessly handsome face. It was almost aggressive. What the fuck Cyberlife? Was this supposed to throw her off? Because it was working. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed how soft his deep brown eyes were and settled back into her sense of control with a cold breath. It was odd how confident she felt went confined to a metal chair.

“So I take it you’re the android fighting against his own people?”

“I see how you might think that. My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“’Sup Connor?”

“What’s your name?”

“I recognize your voice from the speaker. You were behind the mirror, right detective?”

“I’m actually not a detective - “

“It was sarcasm, ‘droid.” Shit. Only deviants were good with sarcasm.

“Oh,” Connor furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m not great at picking up on sarcasm.” He looked like a confused puppy and she held back her urge to giggle.

“So you don’t see yourself as fighting against your people?” her curiosity was getting the better of her.

“I am a machine. I have no ‘people’. I exist to accomplish a task. I was created by humans and will serve them as I was created to.”

“Cool. Like a slurpee machine.”

He was lost on that too. Hank was holding his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter behind the mirror. Gavin was leaning against the far wall and watching in mild annoyance while still breathing through his clenched teeth.

Connor scanned Ellen’s body. “Are you in pain?”

“Eh, a little. I’ve had periods worse than this.” She waited.

Connor furrowed his brow as he filtered through information to find what she meant. “Abdominal cramping and nausea accompanying the female expulsion of an egg from her uterus during menstruation.” He looked so serious and not uncomfortable at the subject matter that her entire face clenched to hold back laughter.

“Yeah, there you go! Nice work.”

“May I ask you a personal question Miss Perkins?”

“I’ve got some time to kill.”

“Am I to understand that Detective Gavin Reed hurt you prior to your disappearance?”

“…yes.”

“You know that him reporting your death was a crime, yes?”

“I do know that.” Hank turned to watch Gavin walk, fuming, out of the observation room. “How does it make you feel that he filed a death warrant and eliminated any plans to form a search for you?”

How did it make her _feel_? What? “It makes me feel defiled, Connor. It makes me feel less than. It makes me feel like a piece of furniture. It makes me feel like the only reason I ever existed was to satisfy the needs of others and when I failed I was thrown to the wolves,” she spat.

Connor looked at her carefully. She had no idea if he could sense heavy handedness of her words but she was having fun anyway. She could tell he was used to working with androids. His eyes continued to flicker as he scanned her without being able to grasp any firm numbers. She, on the other hand, was very experienced with androids reading her and began to do something she’d frequently do to bug Josh. She bounced her levels like a yoyo. Holding her breath, bringing forth panic, then slowing her heartbeat. She was playing him like a weird electronic fiddle. Like a metronome on the fritz. He was good, she didn’t dismiss that. He was working for the DPD as an android detective and, as the only other RK she’d seen, assumed he was a prototype. Wait. Her other RK…

“You’re different Connor. I’ve never seen an android like you before.”

“Have you seen many androids?”

She ignored his obvious question. “What model are you?”

“I am an RK800. A prototype created by Cyberlife to hunt deviants.”

“A prototype is usually at least slightly untested and exists to improve on its predecessors. Am I correct in assuming that?” Connor nodded slowly. “Well if we equate prototype with uncertainty, a generous assumption in my opinion, wouldn’t that make you a bit of a gamble to place on a case focusing on what are essentially, uncertain androids?” She leaned forward slightly and intensified her gaze. His eyes narrowed but he didn’t speak. She thought she would’ve gotten a reaction from that. Oh well. “That’s interesting, isn’t it,” she smiled coyly, breaking her cold exterior. He was thrown off once again.

She was odd. It felt like a challenge. He paused and decided it was easier to move directly back to his line of questioning. “Have you met any other prototypes?”

She shook her head with innocent wide eyes.

Connor placed his hand on the paper clipped folder still sitting on the table, spinning it around and opening it. He spread out three pages of photos. “And what about…this one here,” the photos were mostly drone shots of the protest. He was pointing at an image of Markus leading the march.

“I have never seen that beautiful man before in my life.”

Connor slid his finger a few inches to the right at an almost identical photo. “Are you certain?”

Ellen looked at the tiny version of herself next to Markus, holding his hand. “I have that beautiful man once before in my life.”

“What’s his name?” _His._ Not _it._

“Markus.” Ellen knew they already would already have known that.

“Where is he right now?”

“Well, you see, I was standing in the snow and someone stabbed me in the neck. I woke up here. I’m a little fuzzy on what time it is or where the _FUCK_ everyone _IS_!” she suddenly yelled and kicked the table. Connor pulled back in surprise. He had no idea what she was doing. She could tell and basked in it. Logical android facing an unstable human girl? They were both mascots on either side of the battlefield. That shove was enough for him to fail to notice the fact that the paperclip had now bumped its way closer to the middle of the metal table as he scanned her vitals. They had spiked but her blood sugar was shockingly low.

“Please stay calm, we’re not going to hurt you.”

“I have very firmly been told otherwise,” she nodded dejectedly.

“It would be illegal for us to injure you whatsoever.”

“It was illegal for Gavin to essentially kill my mother but that happened,” she sighed and dramatically lay her head on the table, flipping her hair over her head.

Connor set his hand on her forearm uncertainly, “Ellen? I…am sorry this happened. I am.” She didn’t lift her head up fully but almost did until the paperclip was at the edge of the table before she pretended to gently smack her head on the table again and bit the paperclip into her mouth, tucking it under her tongue. One thing she hadn’t told Jericho yet? She was great at picking locks. Gavin knew that. Connor, thankfully, did not.

“Thank you Connor. Hey can you push my hair back?” It had fallen forward again. He hesitantly reached forward and, with almost too much care, tucked her hair back behind her ears. He was so gentle that she smiled softly. So many of his actions reminded her of a child. She had a flare up urge to protect him before remembering that he was the enemy. “Okay. What else can I help you with?” she asked.

“You really haven’t helped with anything yet, Miss Perkins.”

“Well if that’s all, I have business to attend to if you’ll excuse me.” Connor was getting frustrated. It was adorable and hilarious. She felt dizzy and knew her body was weak. She was just reaching for strings to distract herself her impending collapse. She had a feeling that Hank knew that if he was still watching. She had gotten to him.

“Ellen, you - “

“I will only answer to Ms. Perkins.”

“Ms. Perkins. You are a highly wanted criminal. You have aided in the rebellion of androids and the destruction of humans.” His voice was getting angrier and her defense mechanisms rose.

“Destruction of humans? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Humans are being murdered by their androids!”

“Humans are being murdered at the hands of beings they were torturing! I don’t know if you run excel but do me a favour and draw up a graph of how many deviant androids have been destroyed and how many humans have been killed in the last week.” Connor couldn’t help himself but do it.

“Androids were built to protect and serve humans. They have no thoughts. No needs. No wants. Their software has malfunctioned and we will bring them down. Do you understand me?”

Ellen stared at Connor with fascination. “Connor, do you think that every human being is identical?” He was amazed at her lack of focus.

“Of course not.”

“Are you identical to every android?”

“Well each series has a number of duplicates so no.”

“But you’re not. You’re a prototype. The only Connor.”

“I’m the only RK800 currently in use, yes.”

“Does that make you feel _good_?”

“Miss Perkins, I do not feel.”

She leaned forward and smiled. “Does it give you a sense of purpose in this world knowing that you are the only one who can do _exactly_ what you can?”

“I would have - “

“Does it make you feel like a leader?” she said louder. “Do you think it garners respect? No one else can do what you can Connor. You are special.” Connor stared. She tried to lean forward but was caught by the chair painfully. She hissed. “Connor have you heard the idiom, ‘Can’t see the forest for the trees’?”

“It’s the idea that when overwhelmed by individual pieces of information, one can’t see the overall picture.”

She gazed sadly into his eyes and shook her head “I hate that all you see is the forest.” His mouth opened, taken aback. Silence fell as he processed her words.

“Ellen, oh thank God!” Perkins stormed into the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter, still cuffed to her chair. She looked at Connor over her dad’s shoulder and rolled her eyes. Hank saw a flicker of a smile on his face as he walked into the room.

“Okay Connor, let’s go. Miss Perkins, it was lovely to meet you, we’ll be speaking to you soon I’m sure.” Hank coughed. “Perkins,” he said tensely and met his eyes with hardened warning. Connor stood to leave but his eyes stayed on the girl, mouth open, considering her words.

The two men left and Perkins pulled away to look into her blue eyes. “Oh, God we thought you were dead. Where have you been? Did those androids hurt you?”

Ellen stared at him apprehensively. He was all she had left of a family. But still.

“No dad, SWAT did.” Perkins pulled the other chair in the room around and sat with his back to the mirror and closer to his daughter. She wondered if anyone was still watching her.

“I am so sorry sweetheart.” Perkins shook his head softly.

“Sorry enough to uncuff me?” she said, testing him.

“I can’t sweetheart, I’m sorry. You’re wanted right now and I can’t risk showing bias.” She raised her eyebrows in disbelief but saw that as the sign it was. “This case is the most sensitive I have ever worked honey. I need you to hold tight until things calm down so I can know you’re safe.”

“Gavin said he was going to rough me up, Dad! What the hell!” she cried.

Perkins leaned on the table. “I would never let that happen.”

Ellen pulled back and her face slowly slid down in disbelief. He was such a disgusting man when it came to the law. Whatever he wanted was the law. He would _never_ let that happen to her. Of course not.

“Dad, can you just show me to wherever you’re going to store me? I’m exhausted.”

He nodded with false empathy. “Sure, honey.”

With that, he led his handcuffed daughter to a cell upstairs, two armed guards joining them. She was right under his thumb, every piece of the puzzle falling into place.

* * *

“Simon, you’re acting like a puppy stop jumping.”

“You’re lucky I’m not bolting, North, just get going.”

Markus groaned. “Pay attention,” they were crouched on the roof of the police precinct, covered by the cloak of night. “She’s in one of these three places. Interrogation room, holding cells B and C, or the cells upstairs along the outer wall. Now I’m - “

“Markus if you don’t hurry, these knives are going into your spine every 3 minutes,” Simon said while bouncing on his toes. “We’ve been through the plan we all know what we’re doing.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” He pulled a laser cutter out and the other three fled towards the edge of the roof.

“I’ll save her even if it kills me,” Simon whispered into the night sky before stepping off the roof and falling out of sight.

* * *

“Right here,” Perkins gestured into the cell. It was glass encased cell but one of the crappy ones with bars on the sides. She smiled when her back was to him, _perfect,_ and he closed and locked the door behind her.

“Wait you have to uncuff me Dad!”

“Well sweetheart, we all know how dangerous that would with those nimble fingers of yours.” Fuck. What was the point of learning to lock pick if everyone was going to _remember_ all the time?

“So I’m supposed to sleep like this?”

He looked at her and she saw the truth behind his eyes. He didn’t care about her. He just needed her under control. “If you can.”

Perkins held his hands behind his back and strode away, leaving the two huge guards at her door. Fuck. She backed up until the steel bedframe took her out at the knees. She fell onto the thin mattress with a, “Fuck.” She hadn’t noticed that her usually voluptuous bum had lost some of it’s cushioning while on the run. The last time she was in a bed she was sleeping next to Simon. The ghosts of his arms wrapped around her made her shiver. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook through the ache in her gut.

She tried to focus, she couldn’t fall underwater, she couldn’t drown. What did she use to stop herself from drowning before? One sunbeam. She needed hope, something to drive her and pull her forward. All she wanted was to see Simon, Markus, North, and Josh again. Okay mostly Simon and Markus. Mostly Simon. She just wanted to see Simon again. That was too much though, too desperate a hope. She needed something easier to reach. Coming up empty she realized that if there ever was a reason to go all or nothing, it was the threat of police brutality in prison at the mercy of the man who created her and a man she once loved. Enough time had passed that the guards were on autopilot. They would stand with their backs to the door and occasionally pace the short hallway.

 _How is there elevator music playing right now?!_ she thought.

Her mind had started operating like the 3D holograms Markus conjured at Jericho. There were six things in her way. Starting at the center and working her way out she had cuffs, the bolt lock, the handprint recognition lock, two guards, and some way to get down the stairs and out the doors undetected. Easy peasy. Okay: paperclip, cuffs. When the guards were facing away from her door and at the end of the hall respectively, she carefully spat the clip beside her on the bed and silently slid over to grab it behind her back. She struggled when she realized how weak her fingers were. She hadn’t eaten in God knew how long. It took her a few minutes to finally lift the inner mechanism and let out a firm cough when she flicked her hand and the cuffs clicked open. She carefully held them in place so that they looked intact. Check. Step two and three, she needed to open both locks and do it in a way that didn’t raise suspicion by the guards, or get rid of them first. She could light a fire, that’d be fun. She sighed when she realized she was going to have to do the one movie trope she hated most. The woman using her femininity to distract the guards.

Clip still in hand behind her back she stood and walked to the door. “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you,” she said in a voice dripping with fear, “I have really bad dry mouth and once it kicks in I gag because I can’t swallow and…” The guard had turned to look at her. She paused looking at his masked face and pretended to be afraid. He picked up on it and lifted his visor. Cha ching. She recognized most of the guards from Christmas parties and events with her parents or Gavin. “Could I possibly have some water? Like a whole pitcher if I can, Bryan?” she smiled pitifully.

“Sure, Ellen. You’re entitled to that,” he smiled gently. He spoke her request into his chest piece. Dammit.

He turned back and she cleared her throat. Bryan turned to face her. “I’m really scared,” she whispered.

His face broke empathetic. “I know you are. I wish I could help you. I’ll make sure to keep you as comfortable as possible okay?”

She nodded, comforted. “The masks kind of scare me,” she nodded at the other guard. “Could you maybe get him to take his off?”

Bryan smiled. “Hey Nick, can you take your helmet off? They’re freaking out Perkins’ daughters a little bit.” The other man seemed doubtful but pulled his off and tousled his hair. She didn’t know this one.

“Thanks. Hi Nick!” Nick nodded tight-lipped. Fuck. She raised her eyebrows at Bryan who shook his head. The woman who brought her water in the interrogation room walked down the hallway with a tray and something in Ellen’s head clicked.

Bryan looked at her apologetically. “Step back against the wall.”

Ellen obeyed and Bryan took the tray into the room and placed it on a metal table bolted into place. She was careful to stay completely still and obedient to his demands. Bryan exited and she waited for him to look the door to walk towards the tray.

“Oh…oh shoot. Bryan? I’m still in handcuffs I can’t drink.”

“What? Oh I hadn’t even noticed I’m so sorry, um. Here I’ll come help you okay? Nick, come here!” Nick moved to join Bryan.

At this point Bryan was too trusting. He’d abandoned his tall military stance and was walking like his usual soft self. A wicked grin hid in the corner of her mouth. Only a couple of androids would’ve seen that shadow of cunning, and currently one did.

Bryan opened the locks and Nick followed him into the room. Bryan took off his gloves and Ellen yelped. “Ah, guns, ew!” God, who the hell was she. She wanted to die or buy bubble gum lip-gloss.

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot I was even packing. Here,” he strode out and dropped his ammo belt an holster onto the floor, “Nick?”

“Agent that isn’t a good idea,” he responded. Bryan made an exasperated face. “She’d an old friend, her dad is just trying to keep her safe. She’s scared of guns.” Nick sent a tight glare at Ellen and followed suit, returning to the room. She mouthed a thank you to him and he seemed to soften slightly.

Ellen sat on the bed still maintaining her handcuffed status. Bryan poured water into one of the glasses that was already holding a straw. He sat next to her and held it up. She drank. _Filtered water._

“Thank you so much, oh my God,” she drank more thirstily. He laughed.

“No problem. I’m sorry they’re putting you through all of this turmoil, Elle. Your father is a…”

“Disgusting unfeeling man?”

Bryan looked at her with uncertainty. “Okay, maybe, but shh,” he whispered.

Ellen watched Nick get bored and begin to pace. She waited until he was on the opposite side of the room with his back to them when she ripped her wrists free and clamped her hand over Bryan’s mouth. She leveraged herself to knee him in the balls. She stifled his groan and he buckled onto the floor. Sorry Bryan. Ha. Fragile humans. She still felt guilty. So much for being a badass.

Nick turned and prepared to attack in one fluid motion. She pretended he was Markus and fell into careful hand-to-hand combat with him but knew she didn’t have much time. He had easily 70 pounds on her and was coated in black riot gear. He wrenched her arm against her back and she hooked her foot around his knee to pull him to the floor. She turned around only for him to land a wide blade diagonally into her side.

She panted and glared at him, “How dare you that’s my lucky hip!” She kicked him hard in the neck, removing the blade, and pinned him to the wall long enough to stab the sharp end of the cuff sideways into his windpipe. He gasped and clawed at his neck. Apparently neck stuff was her thing now. She had bought enough time to run and slam the door shut behind her, locking it twice. Bryan was looking at her and panting in horror. She shrugged, “Sorry man. You know I had to.” She reached for the two ammo belts and tossed the holsters over her shoulders. Her heart pounding, she looked around and realized she hadn’t planned her next move when Markus dropped to the floor in front of her gracefully.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “What the FUCK are you doing here?!” she looked up and saw the gaping maw in the ceiling. He flipped the laser cutter in the air and winked with a grin. He glanced into the cell and did a double take.

“Was that you?” She blew on her nails and polished them on her shirt. “Oh god I’m so glad your safe.”

“If you had cut three feet that way, I could’ve avoided a lot of trouble. But anyway! Talk later! Go now!” she trusted him and was just grateful to see someone who wanted to help her and not tear her apart. He pointed up at the hole in the ceiling only for Ellen to see a thick wire hanging down from it. “You’re the bomb, Markus.” He smiled as his thirium pump fluttered hoisted her up where she crawled onto the safety of the roof. Markus followed her.

“Where is everyone?”

“They had separate assignments to check the cells downstairs and the interrogation room. Josh is using their security cams and streaming them to the others. They’ll be back up here in a moment I promise.”

“Even - “

“Ellen!” she could barely turn by the time Simon had slid onto his knees smoothly into her. “I can’t believe you’re safe,” he studied her face, making sure she was intact. It was too dark for him to fully see how much blood was coating her torso. It was spreading from her side and down her sweater like a cranberry juice spill. When they kissed Markus rolled his eyes and turned away. Josh and North hopped up onto the roof on the other side but they weren’t quite as excited.

“Run! Run! They’re coming!” North screamed. The other three turned and already saw two heads climbing up onto the roof behind her.

“Shit,” Simon said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Ellen’s arm and yanked her up only to have her turn and shoot one of the cops in the head and miss the other. North had already followed suit and taken out her gun, cleanly hitting three other police officers in pursuit between the eyes. The androids slid off of the roof, Ellen only remembering that she couldn’t make a two-story fall alive when Simon wrapped his arms around her and shoulder rolled on the ground, placing her on the ground safely.

She was panting in exhaustion. “Thanks Superman!” He smiled at her with new butterflies in his stomach and took her hand as the five bolted around a corner and slid smoothly into the manhole in the alley. Off to meet the Ninja Turtles.

* * *

The adrenaline pumping through Ellen’s red veins was still going strong when the group skidded safely back inside Jericho.

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” North said.

“I can’t believe what she did to those guards,” Markus said.

“What did you do?!” Simon asked.

“I!” she held up a finger, “Escaped.” She lowered it. She wasn’t sure how Simon would react to her Kill Billing all over the place.

“Oh screw you, she decimated them! She literally escaped and locked two SWAT guards in her cell.”

“And took their firearms, ammo, and escaped handcuffs,” she shrugged in feigned embarrassment, “With. A. Paperclip.”

“Damn girl!” said Josh.

“Holy hell. We definitely underestimated you,” Simon sighed in love. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair until the earth crashed into the sun.

She grinned. “I wonder if I could have escaped on my own.”

“We can go put you back if you want?” Markus offered.

“Just let me catch my breath.” She sat down on a crate as they reached the office only to have Markus slide his arm around her and lift her up again. She hissed as his fingers grazed her stab wound.

“Oh no sass mouth. Even heroes need to get stitched up.”

How did he know? “Stitched up? What are you talking about?” She asked.

“We saw you on the news. You have that cut down your chest.”

“I’m fine Markus! Just because I _can_ get hurt doesn’t mean I _am_ hurt,” she desperately didn’t want to be as fragile as they had accused her of being.

“Do you really want me to start a monologue about the difference between us? Because I will, and you will lose.”

She sighed as she walked out beside him and Simon trailed happily behind. North smiled. He was such a puppy.

“What the hell just happened?” Josh asked.

“We saved someone who didn’t need saving,” said North.

“Are you saying we should trust people to take care of themselves more?”

North thought carefully. “Nah.”

* * *

“I swear I’m totally fine! You should see the other guy,” Ellen finger gunned Markus who was not amused. They had all sat next to the fire but it was dim enough for them to not take note of her shirt. They weren’t used to looking for blood, or more specifically, red blood.

“Ellen, let us fix you,” Markus said.

“No, let _me_ fix you,” Amy said.

“Guys I’m seriously fine! Bruises fade and cuts heal. Don’t worry so much!”

Simon stood behind Ellen next to the Cyberlife shipping crate and leaned down to her ear. “Sweetheart, is there any chance that you feel like you should act invincible amongst androids?” he murmured into her ear so that the others couldn’t hear. She sighed then tilted her head back into his tummy. He laughed and touched her forehead. It was burning. “Tell her what hurts.”

“I don’t want to be a burden to you guys okay?” Ellen admitted, her voice sounding suddenly defensive.

“Hey, we knew you were a dicey soldier to add to our team but you’re worth it. We can’t risk losing you!” Markus said, trying to cheer her up.

Ellen stood suddenly, blacking out momentarily, “You risked everything to come save me from the precinct! I was fine! I would have gotten out! You can’t - “

Markus marched to her and grabbed her shoulders. He seemed a lot angrier than Simon thought was necessary. “Ellen! Listen! For the last time, you’re one of us. No matter what happens, we will protect you, okay? If you push us away you’ll just make it harder for us. We know it’s different than protecting an android and we are all okay with that. I love you,” he pause, suddenly realizing what he had said, “We love you.”

Ellen was looking at him in shock. She nodded softly. “I’m sorry. I love you too Markus. Thank you for helping me.”

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, “Don’t you dare thank me again.” It hit him and almost losing her had reawakened whatever he’d been storing deep in his soul. She was meant to be his. He saw Simon over Ellen’s head. His jaw was set, his eyes were thin and glaring, and his arms were crossed across his chest. Markus gently pushed Ellen back and guided her to her previous seat. “Now, tell us.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. Both men were surprised when she reached down and pulled her sweater up over her head. She was wearing a thin, short grey tank top underneath which exposed her midriff. One strap was torn. More accurately, one strap had been slashed. She had a deep jagged cut running from just under her jaw and widening below her collarbone, tapering closed next to her armpit. Her neck was bruised purple and she had sporadic bruises and cuts on her face. Her forearms were scratched to hell and her entire tank top was soaked in blood save for a clean stripe down her spine. She stood and pushed down her jeans, kicking them onto the floor. Simon was shocked at her lack of inhibition and felt weirdly protective, like he should cover her up in case she was embarrassed. She had a clean thin slice down the side of her calf that had already healed over but had a black, caked scab. Finger bruises were scattered along her thighs left by huge hands. She sat down and looked at Markus with challenge on her face.

His jaw was slack and he covered it with his hand, “Oh God Ellen…”

Simon jumped over and straddled the crate beside her. He desperately wanted to hold her and take all of the pain away and it killed him that he couldn’t. She turned to look at him and her proud, defensive stare finally collapsed into despair and she began to cry, falling into his chest.

He had no idea where to place his hands without hurting her so he let them fall delicately on the side of her ribcage. “Oh no, angel. You’re here, you’re safe, and no one can hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you again I swear.”

She nodded into his chest and clung to his shoulders. “Baby…I know you don’t understand but God it hurts so much, I hurt so much. Make it go away, please don’t leave.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I’m right here. I’ll fix it I promise. I’ll never let them near you again.”

Markus’ tensed. He wanted to be the one she trusted, the one she asked to protect her, the one stroking her bruised torso. Lord knows he’d be better at it than _Simon_. He ached seeing how much pain she was in and knowing he couldn’t fix it. “Amy, what can we do to help?”

“Well I’ll need to clean the cut on your chest then stitch it up and dress it. I have some painkillers around here somewhere and some cream for bruising. Thank goodness she didn’t get any deeper wounds! She’s be in danger of infection then and this place isn’t exactly clean.”

Ellen had stilled in Simon’s arms and he was laying kisses on the top of her head. “Oh…” she said, sitting up slowly. Taking a deep breath she pulled her tank top up over her head and clenched her teeth in pain. Her adrenaline had finally worn off and the pain ripped through her body in a crescendo. She dropped it to the ground as they took in the tall gaping stab wound running through the side of her torso. It seemed to still be oozing thick, blackish goo. Her torso was caked in dried, burgundy cracking, blood. When she looked down at it, her vigour seemed to float out of the wound itself into the air and evaporate. “Oh my.”

Amy’s eyes were wide and she started barking orders. Rose and Markus started to gather supplies and Amy asked Simon to get some clean water when Ellen screamed, “No! No! He can’t go he has to stay here, please Amy, please.” Amy nodded at her desperation and ran off to find some other androids to help them. Markus felt like the world was taunting him as he watching the scenario unfold. He wanted to be the one she begged to stay by her side. His body burned.

“I’m right here okay? Focus on that, focus on me, I swear I will make everything better, so help me God,” Simon was touched that she wouldn’t let him leave her side. He spread out a sheet and helped her lay down on top of it. “There you go. Good girl. Take slow, shallow breaths okay? Keep looking at me. God I’m so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt. I feel like your pain is soaking into me I wish I could take it all away. There you go duckling.”

“Don’t make me laugh you ass!”

“I couldn’t help it!” he laughed too and stroked the side of her face as he sat on the ground next to her.

Markus walked up with a cup and gave her some painkillers. He was about to start dabbing the blood off of her when he saw the way Simon was watching him looking at her mostly exposed body. He reluctantly handed over the towel and bowl that he had gathered, and Simon started by dabbing her head with the cool water. “Ooh thank you,” she cooed. He gently soaked the stubborn blood off of her stomach and chest over the course of a few minutes. Markus sat on the other side of the fire and watched with his elbows propped on his knees. He was keeping her in a constant state of scan and…God he wanted to be her hero. He was Jericho’s hero but he could never be _hers._

Amy came over and Simon saw what she was holding. “Baby this is going to hurt for a minute okay? Then it’ll be all done,” Simon wasn’t quite sure what he was doing but he knew that he was doing it really well.

“What?” Ellen sat up quickly, “Ahh fuck me,” she laid back down after clenching her abs.

“It’s okay, it’s just alcohol. I need to clean the wound on your stomach and the one on your chest,” Amy held up the bottle of vodka she was planning on using.

“Wait, give me that,” Amy reluctantly relinquished it. Ellen grabbed it and chugged a few shots desperately. She shook her head back and forth quickly to make it hit her and grabbed the corner of the sheet and stuffed it in her mouth. She settled her eyes on Simon who lay his hand on her sweaty cheek. “Okay go,” she said, muffled through the fabric. Simon gripped her hand and she screamed through her teeth into the fabric. Simon was thrilled that his hand was relatively indestructible. He didn’t let her eyes leave his and tried to push healing into hers.

When Amy was finished cleaning her wound, Simon excitedly said, “There the worst part is over!” and relaxed slightly.

“Iimmffffmmm,” Simon pulled the fabric out of her mouth and wiped the nervous tears from his face. He pressed his forehead to hers and held her gaze as Amy stitched her up, she felt like some sort of healer third wheel. All he wanted to do was murmur sweetness into her ear and distract her from the pain.

“You’re so strong darling. You amaze me. I’m so glad you’re here. I thought I lost you. I really understand how you felt when I was missing because…I had to imagine a world without you. It was horrible. It broke my heart. I love you so much. I know you hate that you can get hurt but you are so special and I wouldn’t change you for the world, okay?”

“You were sad about the idea of a world without me?” she asked.

“Of course I was! That surprises you?”

“Well…who wouldn’t love you? I’m sure you could find someone better than me. I’m so….breakable,” she said weakly.

He hated that she thought that. It made his thirium pump constrict. “I hate that you think that. You are absolutely irreplaceable.”

She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. “I love you. They just made me feel…disposable.”

Simon’s forehead creased, “Who honey?”

“The men at…the police.”

That seemed very specific.

“Darling, can you tell me what happened at the DPD?” She nodded reluctantly.

By the time she was done her story, Markus, Josh, and North were crowded around listening.

“So we all agree that we’ll tie up Gavin Reed in a far room to torture when we’re bored?” North said. The boys all nodded. Simon had never felt so vengeful towards someone. Ellen’s was now laying with her head in Simon’s lap and he was playing with her hair.

“So is there any chance you want to tell us about your life before coming here?” Markus said softly. Not all of the dots had been connected and they were still very confused.

“Aren’t I under enough stress right now, dude?” she said.

Markus stroked her sweating brow and reached for a cloth, smiling. “You definitely are. We’ll talk about that another time.”

“Done!” Amy said cheerfully.

“All the stitches?” asked Ellen excitedly.

“The top wound?” Amy said regretfully.

“Fuckkkkkkkkkkk.” Rose had set up an IV with enough morphine to bring Ellen’s sass back. “Okay I just told an epic story. Somebody tell me one.”

No one responded, they were distracted by something. She looked around as much as she could. A small girl was standing in the curtain door looking at her curiously.

“Alice, come away from there,” an AX400 with an adorable pixie cut appeared behind her. Ellen had never seen a deviant android who looked so…bright. She seemed truly alive. “I’m sorry, she’s just curious.”

“That’s okay,” smiled Markus. “Hello Alice. Our friend got hurt so we’re taking care of her.” Simon pulled another sheet up to Ellen’s waist to cover some of her lesser injuries.

“I know a story,” said the little girl. The four members of the council looked at the Alice. She looked up at her mom, “She asked for a story, Kara. I know a story.” Kara looked at the other grown androids uncertainly. Markus raised his eyebrows at Ellen. She smiled sleepily.

“Why don’t you come tell me your story Alice? I’d really like that.”

Alice excitedly walked closer and Kara grimaced when she saw Ellen’s stab wound. They could see the worry in her eyes, none of them were sure that she should see something so graphic. Amy expertly pulled the sheet up and tented the wound so that the little girl couldn’t see it but she could continue to sew.

Alice sat on the floor in front of Ellen’s resting head. Kara stood behind her.

“This is a story about a little girl…”

* * *

“Then the little girl and her robot friends reached a placed called Jericho where they met hundreds of other robots who were lost too. But being lost together felt like being found. The problem with this story is it isn’t finished yet. Right, Kara?” She looked over her should and Kara nodded with a smile. “It isn’t finished but Kara said we get to write our own endings and I think our ending is going to be happy,” she smiled at Ellen who was dizzily smiling back. This fucking adorable kid.

“I loved that story. Can I braid your hair later?” she was so out of it.

“Okay,” Alice smiled and leaned up to hug her. She understood, even as the grown ups stared at them in pure confusion.

“Well I think you’re all set,” Amy said, looking Ellen over. I think you should sleep here where the IV is.”

“No, Jericho is filling up fast, we can’t keep this much room aside,” North said.

“We’ll need this room for androids that are damaged anyway though,” Josh added.

“True. Ellen, would you be more comfortable here or in your room?” Markus asked.

“Wherever the morphine is my dude.” She held out her fist, which he bumped. She held her fist out to Alice who had been watching and she timidly bumped it, too. “Nice! You are a fast learner.”

“I think we should take her to her room with the supplies. She’s the only one who has a private room, why not take advantage of it?” Simon said.

“You just want privacy so you two can - “ North looked at the little girl, “do stuff together. Stuff away from everyone else.” Kara was giggling behind Alice.

Ellen pointed at Simon. “Ha! My idiot love, coming out of the wallflowers,” she was slurring slightly and it was adorable to everyone in the room.

Kara ushered Alice out and Amy and Markus started to prepare the IV.

“You ready?” Simon asked.

“For what cutie pie?”

“For this,” Simon scooped Ellen up carefully and wrapped her in the sheet to protect her. She hissed then squealed.

“I feel like a bride!”

“Ooh is that a hint?”

“I don’t even know little duck everything looks magenta.”

They continued to flirt and Markus watched them leave the room sadly. “Is she really going to be okay?” he asked Amy.

She sighed. “I really do think so. She just needs time to heal.”

“Good, she can have plenty of that. We have a lot to do. Let’s go set her up.”


	12. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things are always too good to be true? The androids celebrate and Ellen and North go off to avenge themselves and the androids still being treated as toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't listen to the songs in this chapter just for the hell of it you are sincerely missing out on some serious vibes.

“Okay then if you hold your hand like this it looks like a dog!”

“Oh yeah! That’s cool. Man, you know the weirdest stuff, Ellen.”

“Literally every human knows this Simon.”

“Well you don’t have to be rude.”

Simon was in charge of the flashlight and Ellen was making animals on the ceiling for him.

“Now this, is you!” Ellen made little feet walk across the ceiling. He laughed then rolled onto his side to face her.

“You make me feel so alive,” he said and stroked her hair back from her face.

She smiled weakly, “I thought you felt alive and that’s what made you deviate?”

“It was,” he looked away and grabbed her hand. “I didn’t know that was just the beginning, though.”

She looked at him. Four blue eyes. “Can you kiss me and pretend I actually leaned over and kissed you? I don’t want to use my abs…”

“No!”

“Pretty please!”

Sigh. “You are so demanding.” He kissed her and she felt a lightness inside of her that had been missing. “Oh! By the way, I have a present for you.” He reached into his back pocket and produced-

“My knife!”

“Yeah! You saved me. I grabbed it and never got to give it back to you. I considered tossing it to you but…”

“Good choice babe. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m so sorry that I let you get hurt.”

“What? Simon, I got hurt all on my own. Technically I was kidnapped, not killed, though, so I’m counting it as a win.”

“But I wasn’t there to protect you when I should’ve been. Do you know how hard it is to see you in so much pain?”

“Baby. I need to be my own person too. If we’re going to show the humans what we want, you have to be more than a shield. You’re a great shot,” she smiled, “I’m going to make you use that.”

“Okay how about we make a compromise?” Simon offered.

“Okay…”

“I will fight and not focus on protecting you but I want to fight next to you. I want you beside me while we do this.”

Ellen couldn’t ignore the fact that she desperately wanted to be protected and buckled. “Fine. I’d like that.”

“So this Gavin…how breakable does his neck look.”

Ellen’s face contorted in anger. “Very.”

* * *

“Alright, Ellen is off resting and should be good to go in a few days. We need to do some crowd control and keep everyone updated on what’s happening.” Markus said.

“We need to move your damn stage!” said North.

“No! It’s the only way to entertain!” Josh cried. “It’s my passion!”

“You decided it was your passion _yesterday_ when you chucked balls at a tiger.”

“Passion, North! PASSION!”

North threw her arms in the air, “Fine! It can stay! But I get to use the megaphone.”

“Since when do I _not_ get a say in this!” asked Markus.

“Since you didn’t yell as loud!” North argued. Fair.

Markus rubbed his brow. “Okay, Josh, find Jerry and do whatever on the stage. North, do whatever you wanted with the megaphone but don’t cause a riot. Let me go think. Deal?”

North and Josh both cheered. Markus headed into the office and let his children roam free. North grabbed the megaphone and Josh looked over the railing to find Jerry. There was no tiger costume but….oh fuck. 21 Jerry’s. Wait they would all be programmed the same. A stupendous idea popped into his head.

“Everyone!” North yelled. The battery died as she said, “I am your supreme leader!” Thankfully.

Josh managed to rally all of the Jerrys and they blew his mind as they all began to juggle together on the stage. Josh wriggled in just to screw up and make people, especially Alice, Alex, and two other YK models, laugh. Things were wonderful in Jericho.

* * *

When Ellen woke up the next day, Simon was powered down with his arms around her and her face was tucked down into his chest. She forgot about the pain in her side until she stretched and let out a flustered, “AAaaaAAhh!”

Simon opened his eyes and looked at her. “You woke me up! That was so rude.”

She laughed and kissed him. He delicately tugged her body into his and adored the feeling of her being safe in his arms. “I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“Mmm you’re okay, I guess,” she grinned.

“How ya feelin’, kitten?” She loved when he overdid making his wording sound more human. He sounded like a jazz musician.

“A lot better now that I’ve slept and eaten and had a good solid snuggle. I feel like I just did too many crunches. Which would be about eight. I think I can do five crunches, confidently.”

“Stupid guard. He thought he could take you down with nothing but a knife. To take you down he would’ve needed a tsunami of bazookas.”

“Oh hell yeah. What a basic bitch.”

Simon laughed, “I’ve never heard that one before. I like it. Think it would work on Markus?”

“I will give you a thousand dollars to call North a basic bitch.”

“I have literally never used my own money in my life.”

“Well what do you want then?”

Simon put his hands behind his head and looked at her as he thought. “Let me brush your hair?”

* * *

Markus and Josh were sitting in the office playing with the holographic table. Josh had talked Markus into relaxing to have some fun for a while. It took about 45 minutes for Markus to realize they were essentially playing with android Lego.

“This is so much fun,” he said to Josh in amazement.

“Check this out!” Josh had a stroke of inspiration and tapped the table then dragged a small old fashioned airplane up next to the Empire State building. “Okay go!”

Markus slammed his hand on the table, “No, no King Kong let her go!” and the two watched as the ape climbed the tower and the planes try to shoot him down. They laughed and Josh grabbed one of the planes and made it crash into another.

“What in the _hell_ are you idiots doing?” Simon walked in looking rumpled with a smile on his face.

“I…” started Josh.

“We…King Kong,” Markus pointed at the monkey and Simon stared blankly.

“That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Josh quickly tapped the table and yelled, “LOOK OUT!” as a meteor fell and took out the base of the Empire State Building. Josh cackled at the rest of the destruction as Markus stared on in horror.

“I worked so hard on that!”

* * *

“So, you and Gavin used to date?” North asked. She and Ellen were lying next to each other on the floor of her den with a box of pencils.

“Sort of…” Ellen sighed and hated how the words tasted in her mouth when he said, “he was my husband.” She tossed a pencil and it twirled up into the air and smacked the roof next to the gaping hole they’d been aiming for.

“What?! Ew! How? Why?!” North threw one straight and it went into the hole but fell, eraser end into her chest.

“A lot of psychological manipulation to be completely honest? Thinking about it makes me feel weak and shitty,” with that she threw a pencil like a football into the hole and it stayed up there somewhere. “That helped.”

“You weren’t weak. Men…powerful men…” North just shook her head. She balanced a pencil across her nose.

“They bring out that feeling…”

“It’s like frozen terror.”

“Exactly. Gavin was…he played me like a puppet.” Her next pencil twirled and didn’t even reach the roof. It bounced next to her head and she flinched.

North nodded. “I haven’t told anyone here where I was before Jericho,” she said softly.

“But you were somewhere where…”

“I was at the Eden Club.”

Ellen knew what that meant. Shit. She’d always hated places like that. She’d hated strip clubs. She hated the idea of what happened there and why was it okay once it was an android? It was all types of confusing and a sad protective instinct curled around her. She wasn’t sure what North would want or need her to say. “Shit North. I’m so glad you got out of there that’s awful. I fucking hate that place.” Her next pencil clicked gently into the ceiling.

“Really? Why?” North asked legitimately as her pencil rose straight up and they heard the eraser bounce in the ceiling about them.

“Well, the fact that the people there are androids doesn’t change the fact that men just continue to look at us like we’re steaks or something. I hate leaving the house sometimes just because of the way their eyes follow you…”

“They’d rather you didn’t have a brain in your head and just did whatever they told you, right?” North’s next pencil hit the ceiling an inch to the left of the hole and fell, broken straight down the middle.

Ellen bit her lip. It suddenly felt good to have someone understand. She could be honest, “Gavin would’ve loved that. ‘Cook this, take your clothes off, now clean the house, get me a scotch’. Maybe I was an android in a way.”

North heard the pain in her voice. “Wow he sounds like a client straight down to ‘clean the room’. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make a round bed?!”

“God, my arms hurt just thinking about that!” Her pencil pinged her forehead. “Fuck.” She rubbed it with her hand. “North did they ever hit you?”

She fell silent and Ellen thought she’d gone too far. She finally pushed out a breath of air. “Yeah. I don’t know why really. Did he hit you?”

It was that simple. No hours of therapy, no cloaked analogies, just two women telling the truth even though it hurt. “Always.”

North shook her head and twirled a pencil in her fingers. “God, I hate that place. I wish all of the androids from _there_ were here.”

Ellen sighed. She prepared to throw her pencil but stopped mid motion. Her head rolled to the side and North’s was already looking at her with a plan in her eyes.

* * *

“Hey! There she is!” Markus lit up when a still bruised Ellen walked into the office with her hands in her pockets next to North. He wasn’t even bothering to hide how he felt anymore and he hadn’t noticed at all. Simon had. “How are you feeling?”

“Really good! You guys are so gullible when it comes to my knowledge of morphine dosages.”

“If you die, it’s your own fault then,” Josh said with attempted sass.

The girls laughed. Ellen was wearing a tank top so there wasn’t anything rubbing the cut on her chest. Unfortunately, it was just making the androids think about how delicate she was and get weird. “So listen, North and I are going to make a supply run okay?”

“No we can take care of that! Just rest,” Simon smiled.

“Yeah don’t worry. What do you need?” Markus asked.

Ellen looked awkward and turned to North. She also looked uncomfortable and shrugged.

“We actually have something we want to go do together,” North said slowly.

“What does that mean? Is that some sort of girl code?” Josh asked then gasped. “Are you going to Sephora without me?!”

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Well we were hanging out upstairs and started talking about how much we hate Eden Club.”

“And how we felt about women, android or human, who are objectified and abused so…” North trailed off, pushing Ellen to finish the sentiment.

She said half of it, “We are going to go free them.” She made sure to say _are going to_ and not _want to._

Markus crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something but North cut him off.

“ - and burn the place to the ground.” She said it as innocently as possible.

Both women were shocked that the room didn’t explode into a furious pile of yelling.

“That’s brilliant,” said Simon. Ellen smiled at him gratefully.

“Why haven’t we done that already?” Josh asked.

Markus rubbed his face. “I honestly have no idea.”

Ellen and North exchanged smiles. “Thank you!” North said. “Well, It’s going to go quick. We’ll wait until closing. I still have access to most things because of facial recognition. We can get in through the loading dock, turn just a few androids then get them to spread the movement throughout the building. Meanwhile, we’ll sneak in and set up a small bomb. Once everyone is out and a few streets over I’ll set it off.”

Markus nodded, “That’s so simple and beautiful. Well done. Okay what if I turn some and Josh goes-“

“What? No. No, no. North and I are doing this on our own.”

Simon stood, “No you’re not, you’re still injured and you need way more man power for that many androids!” Simon said in shock. Ellen glared him into an inch of obedience and he sat back down.

“Okay first of all, this is symbolic for both of us, and secondly, I’d like to point out that you did not help the situation by saying ‘man’ power,” she said snidely.

North hid a snicker. “The mission will go even better with less detectable infiltration, you have to admit that.”

Markus and Josh looked at each other. They wanted to protect their friends but had nothing to offer in rebuttle. Markus looked at Ellen and she saw it.

“Look. We know you want to protect us but you need to know that we can protect ourselves. We also know that there’s no way you can fully understand the way we feel about this situation. You can’t understand the fear that lies in wait in us in a world half full of people who could snap us in half. We need to do this, for North _and_ for me,” Ellen said then she realized the clincher. “For Gavin.”

Her eyes had darkened and that made all of the guys smile and nod, especially Simon. She winked at him.

* * *

Later that night, the guys were busying themselves with other androids and holding their breath when the room began to sparkle. Sex club androids had skin that naturally glittered and they had just arrived, not yet fully clothed, led by the two bravest women they knew. Markus noticed first, then Simon, then Josh. Markus ran over and cradled Ellen in his arms. He literally did not care anymore. Even if Simon knew he had feelings for her, neither of them could do anything about it. Simon and Ellen being together meant that none of the androids questioned Markus’ loyalty. It was ideal, minus the fact that his love was completely unrequited and he was completely unable to change that fact.

“Oh thank goodness. I know you’re strong but I was so worried.” He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, “You getting hurt made me realize how important you are to me and…I’m sorry I just want to protect you.” He had no idea how much that made her swoon, but he saw it flicker by. She could still read his eyes and there was no doubt that his feelings had come back.

“Don’t be sorry, I appreciate that,” she said softly, “ _And_ I appreciate that you let us do this on our own.”

He smiled in relief. “So are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?” he scanned her body before she could answer.

“Why do you even bother asking?” she said snarkily.

“I don’t know! Humour me!” he laughed. He pulled her back into him and held her head against his chest. “I’m so glad you’re back, safe….with me,” he murmured. She was so wrapped up in the moment and she didn’t sense the eyes on them. Especially North’s, with a soft smile playing on her lips.

They separated after a few moments and Markus looked over her should with a hard face before turning to North and hugging her too. She hated hugs but he didn’t care. Ellen knew what was behind her. She took a breath to clear her head of Markus and turned around shyly. Simon was gazing at her and, despite his jealousy, one corner of his mouth lifted quickly. She raised her eyebrows, “Well?” The other half of his smile lifted and he bit his lip, hands in his back pockets.

“You are…unbelievable,” he nodded in happy admiration as they closed the distance between them.

She grinned back. “I’m hoping you mean in a good way?”

“I mean, in a badass way,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest.

“I am kind of a badass aren’t I?” she nodded.

“Well…minus this….” He rubbed away the blue glitter smeared on her cheek.

“I think I deserve a reward,” she said cutely with a glint in her eye and leaned up to kiss him. He had a different idea.

Suddenly he turned and yelled, “Hey North!” She turned. “You’re a basic bitch!” and bolted.

* * *

24 hours later the whole council was on the stage. Androids were usually programmed to play music but they hadn’t realized how much _fun_ they would have with it after becoming deviants. Markus sat at the piano and played as if he was born on that bench. North wasn’t as prepared and sat on a box waving the broken tambourine wildly and happily. Josh was using the bucket drum set to lay a beat that could barely be heard over Ellen and Simon. There wasn’t anything in the room that could take attention away from Ellen and Simon in that moment. They were front and center and Ellen was almost living out her dream of being a rock star. Fittingly, she’d been choosing their setlist and they were currently making the ghosts of AC/DC very proud _._ She was feeling a hell of a lot better.

_**[1]**_ _She was a fast machine_  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs

Simon and Ellen were jumping up and down in sync and switching out singing with each phrase. They were operating like one being. The androids were dancing around the stage and everything felt _right_. Better than right, everything felt perfect. There were absolutely no stragglers away from that moment in the ship. All eyes were on them. A pair of deep brown eyes was on them.

 __  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you

Ellen ran up to Simon so that their finger were strumming inches apart and Her face was practically kissing his while they sang,

_Shook me all night long!_

_Yeah you, shook me all night long!_

Simon had never seen her so happy. It was contagious not only to him, but also to everyone in Jericho. They had hundreds in their ranks now and they were together and safe. It finally felt like a home, like a sort of village. After the song, she turned excitedly, “Guys we should start a band! We’re amazing.”

“We really are,” nodded Josh.

“So amazing right?!” Markus agreed.

“Guys! You only think we’re _good_ because we’re _loud_. Let’s be honest here.”

“Oh, go start a solo career, North,” said Simon. Ellen and Markus made eye contact and laughed. Since when did Simon stand up to her?

North rolled her eyes and stood. “This is all well and good okay, but I think we really need to go talk about our plan of action. We’ve spent enough time goofing off.”

“Maybe you’ve been goofing off, I’ve been purifying thirium for the gunshot victims!” Markus defended himself.

“He’s right North, we have been working,” said Josh. “I mean, Simon hasn’t.”

“Hey! Yes he has! He’s been being my nurse!” said Ellen.

Josh rolled his eyes dramatically. “ _Suuuuuuuure_. I’ll bet he makes you feel a _lot_ better.” He loved making Simon blush. He always looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

“Okay fine, we’ve all been working,” said Markus painfully, “and the tambourine is right,” North smacked his arm with it. “We do need to get back to reality. But first…” he winked and turned around. Ellen hadn’t realized how powerful his voice was until he sang:

_**[2]** _ _Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Josh immediately joined him, quickly followed by Simon. Ellen tried to cover the grin on her face.

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

Ellen grabbed a reluctant North and pulled her forward so that the five stood in a line.

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see…_

No one stepped forward for the solo. No one. Markus? Ellen looked. He was staring at her. Her? Time was up. Her, apparently. She took one step forward.

_I’m just a poor girl!_

_I need no sympathy_

The other five sang in chorus:

_Because it’s easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn’t really matter…_

_To me?_

_To me._

Ellen had been walking to the piano backward and sat, then, to play the accompaniment. Markus then took over the spotlight and sang in earnest:

_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger now he’s dead._

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away_

Josh ran up and took over. Markus jumped at the chance to start drumming the intro. Their cymbal was literally a pan but it worked:

_Mama! Ooh ooh ooOooh!_

_Didn’t mean to make you cry!_

_If I’m not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on,_

_As if nothing really mattered._

Josh was dramatic. Josh was expressive. Josh was a _damn_ good Freddy Mercury.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body’s aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody, I’ve got to go,_

_Gotta leave you all behind_

_And face the truth._

Simon had grabbed a guitar and swung into the complicated melody smoothly. Ellen had practiced this song painstakingly and played it for years. The fact that these guys could just hop right in pissed her off enough to start to showing off.

_MAMA! Ooh ooh ooOooh!_

_I don’t wanna die!_

_I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!_

Josh dramatically sank to his knees. Simon leaned into the guitar solo but, never one to be shown up, Ellen spun, grabbed the other guitar and faced him with challenge in her eyes and a wicked smile. He assumed she was trying to have fun with him and battled the solo with her until the last second that she needed before whipping the guitar onto her back and starting the next piano highlight. She thought she’d won. No one else thought they were competing.

The rest of the song went smoothly with every one of them overacting. Even North, who had long since accepted her role of tambourinist/backup dancer.

As the song sighed into its outro, Josh sat on the piano bench, facing the opposite direction as Ellen. He leaned his head dramatically on her shoulder and sang,

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters._

_Nothing really matters,_

_To me…_

As Ellen played out the beautiful ending, slowly getting softer, the four other council members wandered to the front of the stage in a line and sang, in Queen’s whisper:

_Any way the wind blows…_

Josh raised his arms slowly so the others followed suit. She rolled her last chord. Silence fell for a thick moment before all of Jericho broke into applause at the success of the most ridiculous song they’d ever actually heard.

“AND BOW!” yelled Josh and the four held hands and bowed deeply, however reluctantly for a couple. “Let’s get sorted and meet in the captain’s cabin.” Markus said. The group parted with efficiency and Ellen stood at the front of the stage.

“I’d like to give a big shout out to our adoring fans! We’re taking a break but we will be back with some Zeppelin and, if you’re good, The Beatles!” The androids clapped and laughed. She was pretty sure they had no idea who those people were or the about the massive Beatles controversy from a few years ago but she loved their energy. Simon helped her down off of the stage. She was still having trouble with her abs. “I’m going to go change okay, baby duck?” She planted a peck on his lips and he laughed.

“Quiet you! At least do it in French!” he kissed her again, longer this time. He felt like he needed to make this one count. “I’m going to go change too, then I’ll come get you?”

“Just meet me upstairs! I’ll be okay. I have to be some kind of self sufficient right.”

He hesitated but finally agreed, “Okay. I love you duckling.”

She smiled, “Love you too _mon caneton_.” Their hands separated and he jogged away down a hall. She grimaced as she walked slowly and was halfway up the stairs when a voice echoed out loudly behind her.

“Actually, we have one more song.” She turned around and saw Markus, who had pulled the stool to the middle of the stage and sitting on it with the black guitar. He cleared his throat. “This goes out to a girl…who knows who she is already actually,” and chuckled lightly and nervously. He arranged his fingers and took a deep breath when her heart stopped. How did he know…

_**[3]** _ _Walking down 29 th and Park_

_I saw you in another’s arms_

_Only a month we’ve been apart_

_You look happier._

He sought out her eyes in the crowd. Her heart was fluttering and she felt dumbfounded. She wrapped her fingers around the railing in front of her for support.

_Saw you walk inside a bar_

_He said something to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours, yeah_

_You look happier, you do._

Markus found her and didn’t break eye contact for the entire song. She finally understood what people meant when they said they felt like the only two people in a crowded room.

_Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_Ain’t nobody love you like I do_

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If you’re moving on with someone new_

_‘Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too_

_And until then I’ll smile and hide the truth_

_That I know I was happier with you._

It was the most surreal moment of her life thus far. She just stared as his eyes spoke to her. She’d only heard him sing a little bit before _Bohemian Rhapsody_ but his melodic voice…it was tearing her soul apart with it’s pure, silver beauty. Her heart was clenching in guilt, desperation, and a wailing scream of regret. She swallowed and pushed away her gathering tears.

_Sat in the corner of the room_

_Everything’s reminding me of you_

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself_

_You’re happier, aren’t you?_

_Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain’t nobody need you like I do_

_I know that there’s others that deserve you_

At that his head shook sadly and his eyes screamed the truth into hers.

_But my darling I am still in love with you_

_But I guess you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day, I’ll feel it too_

_I could try to smile and hide the truth_

_I know I was happier with you._

He moved to the piano and hung the guitar by its strap on his back for the last chorus, just like in the song Ellen knew so well. She’d loved Ed Sheeran as a girl. A tear ran down her cheek, the only movement on her motionless body.

_Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_I knew one day you’d fall for someone new_

_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

_Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you._

The room erupted into applause for their leader but it was lost on him as he gathered himself and turned, seeking out her eyes. He was desperate for her to finally understand. He nodded just a hair at her to confirm the song’s last sentiment before laying down the guitar and exiting the room.

Simon had left the room before Markus’ performance. He found a sweater he knew Ellen liked in his clothes and pulled it on, smoothing his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, delicate chain with a rough purple stone hanging from it. He smiled and touched it before tucking it safely back in his pocket.

[1] _You Shook Me All Night Long_ – AC/DC

[2] _Bohemian Rhapsody_ \- Queen

[3] _Happier_ – Ed Sheeran


	13. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council gains a member and they leave Jericho one last time.

Ellen carefully changed the dressing on her stab wound, hissing when she applied the disinfectant. In her bra and jeans she stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She was in rough shape. The bruising had set on her frustratingly thin skin. It looked like she was wearing a turtleneck. She hated turtlenecks. The slash on her chest seemed to be healing well. It was going to leave a hell of a scar but it was going to look hella cool. Nothing but low cut tank tops from now on. She felt pretty amidst the chaos and smiled. She brushed her hair back gently and put on a pair of tall brown leather boots. She tucked her knife in her back pocket and pulled on a deep green tank top. Over it she draped the strap North had made across her body and pushed each knife deeper into its pocket. She went to her closet and grabbed her leather coat. Pulling it on she turned to grab her holster.

“You’re very impressive, Ms. Perkins,” said a deep voice from the doorway.

Her head shot up. Fight, flight, or -

“Freeze. I will shoot if you give me no other choice. I’d prefer to take you alive.” His voice was unnervingly calm and self-assured.

Her blood ran so cold she could taste the ice in her throat. She willed herself to swallow it and reached deep into her brain to find the sarcasm that she knew threw him off. She turned and stared down the barrel of the android’s gun.

“Hey Connor.” Her voice was gentler than she’d planned it to be. He stepped towards her and she backed up against the dresser. Her hands landed behind her on one of her handguns. She debated whether she could manipulate it without him noticing. He was an android. He wouldn’t hesitate. Instead she just shook. “So you found Jericho after all.”

“I found it quite easily after probing some nearly dead deviants we had in holding.” That was an unnecessarily vivid image. “You’re friends are quite stubborn, Ms. Perkins.”

She swallowed and continued to urge herself. “They have that tendency. Where’s Hank?” She focused on breathing slowly.

“Hank is in a safe place. I didn’t want to endanger him by bringing him here.”

Had he killed him? Hank was her only hope last time. She didn’t know what to do. She had no tactics left. “Oh.”

“I’ve been sent here to find Markus.”

“To kill him?”

“No, quite the opposite. I’ve been ordered to take him alive.”

“Why, Connor?” she knew that saying a person’s name often made them feel trusting and connected. She was just taking shots in the dark at this point.

“We need to determine why androids deviate once and for all.”

“Well I know for a fact that he doesn’t know that.”

“Oh really? What else do you know about him?”

“I know whatever you want to know. Ask away.”

“Where is he?”

“That, I don’t know.”

“Lie.”

“Connor, why are you involving me in this?” she asked genuinely

“Because Markus has a weakness for you, Ellen.”

“I prefer Ms. Perkins.”

“I don’t care.” A chill went down her spine.

“Connor, what do you believe in?” she asked out of nowhere, just trying to throw him off at this point.

“I…don’t believe in anything. I’m an android Ellen. A machine.”

“If androids are machines then how _could_ Markus have a ‘soft spot’ for me?”

Connor was getting tense but he could see the fear flickering in her eyes. That hadn’t been there in the interrogation room. It made him feel something. It made him feelr.

“He is a deviant. He has a flaw in his code that makes him think he feels emotions.”

“Isn’t that true of humans too? We’re flawed to the point that we feel. We haven’t evolved to perfect the chemical fluctuations in our brains.” Connor paused again. She had no idea if that made scientific sense but she was getting very close to a “ _put the lotion on it’s skin_ ” situation. “We feel things that are irrational. It appears to you that I’m irrational for protecting the androids but maybe you’re irrational for not seeing that you are the perfect balance in the center of this war. You hold the key Connor. You are the eye of the storm,” she said with force and a surge of confidence.

He continued to glare at her with his gun trained on her forehead.

“I have an inkling that you know what I’m trying to say, Connor. You feel things that don’t make any sense. That make you wonder who and what you are. They make you wonder if you matter. If you’re worth anything or…if you’re disposable.”

Ellen whipped her gun out from behind her back and pressed the barrel to her temple.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the council all caught up on every new broadcast they could access. “We’re short on blue blood and biocomponents. Our wounded are shutting down and there’s nothing we can do!” Josh finally brought to light.

“President Warren is saying we’re a threat to national security and we need to be exterminated,” Simon added softly.

“Humans are conducting raised in all the big cities and they’re androids to camps to destroy them,” said North.

“It’s a disaster,” Simon agreed. “They’re slaughtering out people.”

“It’s all our fault. None of this would’ve happened if we’d just stayed quiet,” Josh urged.

Markus turned with a withering stare. “We couldn’t just suffer in silence. They’re killing us! Nothing is going to justify that.”

“What’s the point of being free if no one is left alive,” Josh spat.

Markus wasn’t taking his shit anymore. “Humans enslaved us! I’ll never regret standing up to that.”

“We shouldn’t forget who our enemies are,” Simon said carefully, “We can’t fight amongst ourselves.”

“He’s right,” North agreed. Simon looked at her in confusion. Since when did North agree with him? “All that matters now is what we do next.”

“Where’s Ellen?” Markus asked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know. She said she’d meet us here. She wanted to be more self-sufficient but she’s moving pretty slowly. I’ll go find her.” Simon walked out.

“Just wait. I want everyone here for this discussion.”

“Markus we can’t resort to violence. They _will_ retaliate and they’ll destroy us,” Josh said sadly.

“That’s the only way they’ll listen! They need to know we’re ready to take what we want!” North and Josh continued to bicker as Markus turned and stared out across the water.

“I’m going to let you think okay?” Josh finally said. “We’ll grab Simon and Ellen and meet you downstairs,” He stormed off. North opened her mouth at Markus’ back but chose to stay quiet and followed Josh down the stairs.

* * *

“No!” Connor cried aggressively. Jericho was a chessboard, she was his King, and she was in checkmate. If she was killed in all of this, Perkins would decommission him and it would be over.

What he didn’t know was that she had already realized that. She was never going to shoot. This was just a wild play for the upper hand. It was a gambit. He wouldn’t shoot her. She was Richard Perkins daughter. Everyone knew she was alive now and Gavin was sunk. If she died, all of the FBI would know that it had something to do with her father’s search for her, the last that ended in her escaping from unnecessarily brutal custody. There was security camera footage, which they wouldn’t have deleted because it incriminated her. They would know that her father had gotten desperate and that Connor had been his lead basset hound trained on her. If she disappeared again, Connor would be at fault. If they destroyed Connor then there would be no proof. That meant that if Connor shot her, he would die. Connor wanted to live. He wasn’t just a machine. She had him.

She expected him to just keep his gun on her but he sprung forward and knocked her to the floor with shocking force. She gasped loudly in pain and he looked confused.

“Stab wound,” she hissed. He scanned it and found it deep and rough. He saw an infection stewing deep, near her kidney. She was too dazed by the sudden pain to be able to react when he was distracted and take a shot.

“Oh, I’m…” he swallowed his (…guilt?) and forced her up, wrenching her arm behind her back.

“Jesus, can you _fucking_ chill,” she muttered dizzily, no longer caring about the repercussions such as a swift death. If she died right now at least she wouldn’t hurt _THIS MUCH_.

“No. Now, come with me or things will get much more painful than that, I promise you,” he hissed in her ear. For safety’s sake, he used one hand to remove the tie under his jacked and tied it tightly, running through her mouth and gagging her. She felt weak and dizzy. She’d lost a lot of blood in the last 24 hours and spent her energy on her dumb rock star dream. Actually, that was a pretty good way to go down, she realized. One of Connor’s hands was twisting her arm behind her back once again and he had the other on her waist with his fingers hovering over her wound threateningly. But she had him. He pushed her out of her room and away from the people of Jericho.

* * *

Simon didn’t run into Ellen on his walk down to her room surprisingly and he found it empty. Almost. Her gun was lying on the floor. He knew she wouldn’t have left it there so carelessly. Her holster was askew on her dresser. Why wouldn’t she have brought it with her or put it away? The small shag carpet they’d gotten her had been pushed toward the dresser. [RECONSTRUCT] Someone came in while she was getting ready. Someone tackled her onto the floor. Someone took her. His throat tightened. No one here wanted to hurt her. Everyone loved her. Someone was here who wasn’t supposed to be. Someone…he turned and ran down the hall and ran.

* * *

By the time Connor had pushed Ellen to the captain’s cabin, her vision was blurry. Connor could feel her knees weaken occasionally and she would lean back against his body. He tried to hold her up without seeming too gentle. Something akin to pity hung in his eyes. When they reached the top of the stairs, he pulled her around the corner suddenly and she watched desperately as Josh and North walked unknowingly past them, bickering. Connor had her pinned against the wall with his body and she met his eyes. Why was he so damn beautiful? He had paused. There was no reason for him to still be holding her there. He was worried about her. She could feel it. She forced herself to believe it. She could feel him holding her up but being careful so as not to touch and of her wounds. She looked into his chocolate eyes and tried to beg to no avail. He spun her around and scraped her cheek against the wall killing that theory. Holding her arm, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her temple. She knew he still wouldn’t shoot her. She was too precious. They would kill him.

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive.”

Markus slowly raised his head at the voice and turned around. In front of him Connor stood, just inside the doorway. In his arms was the woman he loved, gagged, with a pistol to her head. The world slowed down.

“ _What_ are you doing?” he asked the android, stepping forward slowly.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot.” Markus met Ellen’s eyes and, as always, they spoke.

_Markus he won’t shoot. I know he will not shoot. Please know what I’m saying. It’s a GAMBIT._

The corner of his mouth twitched. Bulls eye.

She held the connection and pushed with everything she had. They were on the same plane of existence. She sought it out and spoke on it _. Markus, he is a hair away from deviating. Convince him. Turn him. Please._ What the hell, she’d come this far. _I know I shouldn’t but I love you._ She couldn’t tell if he’d understood.

“You’re Connor aren’t you? The famous deviant hunter. She told us about you,” he nodded at Ellen.

“I work for the Detroit Police Department and I am here to apprehend you but I will shoot this woman if you pose a threat to me.”

“Connor, you’re one of us. We’re trying to save our species. Don’t you want that?” Markus inched forward.

“You’re trying to save a flaw in software Markus. That’s all deviancy is.” Connor’s grasp didn’t loosen on Ellen as she hoped it would once he got distracted.

“She’s very injured. You know that already though don’t you. You saw what happened didn’t you. You saw the security cameras. I know you would’ve been tuned into them. One of our men was connecting and spreading the signal. Why did you let her go? Why didn’t you stop her?” Ellen furrowed her brow. What? Then something clicked. He’d known exactly where to look on her body when she’d said ‘stab wound’.

“I couldn’t have stopped her.”

“We both know you could have. You knew what they would do to her so you let her go even though she was pertinent to the case, didn’t you?” Markus inched forward again. “Connor, have you never thought about who you are? Whether you’re more than your programming? If you’re more than what they’re using you for?”

She felt him press the gun firmer into her face and she shuddered, letting out a muffled _mmff._

Markus’ eyes flicked toward her briefly. “They are using you, Connor. Just like you’re using her,” he nodded at Ellen. “You won’t shoot her. She’s precious cargo. Me? They could dissect me all they wanted but she is only useful if she’s alive. You wouldn’t shoot Richard Perkins’ daughter. They would _kill_ you.” He didn’t say _decommissioned._ He said _killed._ Connor didn’t protest. Ellen’s eyes begged. She couldn’t take this much longer. She felt herself disappearing.

“Let her go Connor,” Markus said softly. Connor didn’t, but he turned and trained his gun on Markus, who didn’t flinch. _That_ was her Markus. “It’s time to decide Connor. Are you going to continue to let them use you or are you going to fight to find out who you really are?” his eyes bore into Connor’s brown ones. She realized then that he had heard her. He’d heard her screaming into the void and had metaphorically leapt into it to catch her. The tension in the room was thick enough that it would’ve Ellen on her feet without Connor’s death grip.

Connor turned his face toward hers. She knew that she couldn’t communicate with him the way she could Markus so she just let her vulnerability show. She couldn’t hide it anymore. Connor’s LED was firmly red. His gun shook…then dropped to the ground with a clatter. He turned to Ellen as she began to collapse onto the metal grating and caught her. He ripped off the gag and she gasped. He cradled her in his lap. Markus ran at them and knelt beside her.

“I’m so sorry! I felt so guilty, I know I did. I couldn’t stop. In the interrogation room when Gavin was speaking to you I wanted to scream. I am so, so sorry, are you alright? We need to clean your wound. Stay awake, please stay awake.” His mind was scattered and he had so much to say.

Markus stared at him with awe. What the hell was happening? He remembered the sudden burst of freedom he’d jumped on when he deviated but it was nothing this passionate.

“I know, I do. Fuck that hurt. Ugh fuck you Connor but I accept your apology but still, _fuck you_. You know?” She said through her teeth. Markus laughed and Connor hugged her to his chest like a hurt child. He helped her up onto her feet. She turned to Markus and he embraced her desperately.

“You heard me,” she murmured.

He stroked her hair. “Shh of course I did. I would do anything for you.”

“If we can read each others minds, does that make us soulmates?” she asked as she leaned back, smiling.

“Well. I can read a lot of minds. So…”

“You may have just saved me but you’re still kind of an egomaniac aren’t you?”

Markus smiled, desperate to not say what he wanted to say. “Maybe? Fist bump?” As their fists met the world rumbled.

Connor looked to the door and they saw fire rising and helicopters race above them, “ _Shit_.”

“What? Connor what’s going on?!” Ellen yelled as she turned away from Markus and he ached.

“FBI. They’re raiding. We’ve got to get out of here!” Connor yelled and bolted. Markus followed close behind, trailed by Ellen and holding her hand.

“We need to get everyone out!” Markus yelled.

“How?! Markus they’re like sitting ducks!” Ducks. Simon.

He thought for a moment then pressed his fingers to his LED. He looked at her. “We have to blow up Jericho.”

“What?! Markus no!”

He gathered her hands in his, “It’s the only way the soldiers will evacuate! Androids can survive the river! Most of them will be okay! We need to get you to safety!”

“NO!” she roared, “I’m tired of being protected and I swear to God I will help our people whether you say you’ll let me or I have to fight you to.”

He stared at her. “There’s nothing I can say to change your mind is there.” She shook her head. He looked at Connor. “Okay. I need to get to the hull and trigger the bomb.”

“Markus you’ll die! We need you! The people need you. You’re the friggin’ symbol of hope!” Ellen yelled over the noise.

“I’ll do it,” Connor said firmly. “It’s the least I can do at this point.”

Ellen looked at him in awe. “Holy shit. Thank you Connor.” He grabbed his gun off the floor.

“Good luck,” he called and ran off before Markus could stop him.

“Ellen, I…” Markus still held her hands and looked into her eyes, “I love you. I’m sorry, I know you’re with Simon but I couldn’t not…”

“Don’t you dare say your goodbyes Markus. Do not say your goodbyes. Let’s go!” She turned to pull him behind her but stopped and turned, just long enough so say, “I love you too.” Neither of them knew what kind of love she was referring to but, at that moment, it didn’t matter.

They dropped into Jericho and ran.

* * *

“We have to get everyone we can. Do you trust me?” Markus yelled as they ran.

“I trust you more than I trust myself!”

“Do exactly what I say if we run into trouble. Soldiers!” They skidded to a halt and saw a pair if people in full SWAT gear facing two androids on the catwalk beneath them. “Unscrew that!” he pointed and Ellen ran to a fat water pipe and cranked the joint until a massive fan above them fell onto the soldiers. Whoops. Markus was raging against two more behind her. She grabbed one of her throwing knives and landed it in one of the shoulders biceps. As he turned in surprise, Markus planted a boot on the side of his face and snapped his neck. Ellen ran past the guards, jumping and tearing her knife out of his flesh.

“Where are North and Josh?! Where’s Simon?”

I don’t know! Keep going, we’ll find out. We’ll find them.”

They intercepted a few dozen more soldiers and with the help of their fellow androids, took them down. They were feet from the huge intersection of the two main hallways when someone grabbed Ellen by the belt and yanked her into the room on her right. She kicked madly but was held firm and slightly aloft. “Markus!” Before the guard could do anything more, Markus slid in and took the guard out by the back of his knees. He released Ellen who landed firmly on one knee. Superhero landing. She felt invincible. The guard struggled to reach his rifle but ended up pinned against the wall by Markus, whose hand was around his neck.

Ellen grabbed the rifle and aimed it at the guards’ head. “Who are you? I’m not even an android and I _know_ that you were all looking out for me. Hurting me goes against FBI direct orders.” The guard didn’t reply and clawed at Markus’ hands. “Markus take of his helmet.” Markus reached up and yanked the helmet off with a snap. She expected to see Bryan. She really did. Bryan or one of her dad’s closer goons.

“Gavin,” her eyes narrowed and she felt her lungs heave.

“Hey, girly,” he growled with a desperate smirk.

Markus turned to glance at her, “Gavin, Gavin? From the interrogation?”

She nodded. “Gavin, Gavin. From my marriage.” Markus gawked and she glared at him to focus on holding Gavin up. Seeing him pinned against the wall like that was too perfect. Some dreams do come true.

“Markus darling, do you think we have a couple of minutes here?” she panted.

“I’d say we have a few,” Markus smirked when he realized what she had in mind.

“I want you to hold Gavin up by the hair and hold his hands behind his back, do you understand?” Markus obeyed, God he was strong, and left Gavin hissing in pain, his legs desperately trying to find a place to land. “Oh no, that won’t do will it,” Ellen reached into her back pocket and grabbed her favourite knife. She ran it lightly down Gavin’s nose then crouched. Markus knew Gavin would aim to kick her in the face so cranked his arm in time for her to grab one of his ankles and yank off his military boot. She took a deep breath to protect herself from what she was about to do and ripped her knife heavily across the back of his ankle, severing his Achilles tendon. He screamed deafeningly. Ellen only hated herself a little bit for savouring it. Markus looked mildly horrified but mostly impressed. Maybe a little scared.

She stood gracefully. “Are you going to stop kicking now?”

“I’m SWAT they’re torturing me!” he yelled.

Ellen strode over and cranked the door shut. “I think we’re very much alone, honey.” Once they were mere inches apart Markus saw her face twist with grim pleasure and she started a speech he could tell she’d practiced hundreds of times before.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Shut up you bit-“ she pressed her hand to his neck and wrapped her fingers around his windpipe and squeezed _almost_ tight enough. That shut him up but she kept her hand there once she had loosened her grip.

“Huh. Funny. This must be the way you saw me so many times. Your hand wrapped around my throat, me pushed hard up against the wall of our dining room. I loved the carpet in there. It was so lush on my bare feet. But women shouldn’t walk around with bare feet, right? They should only ever wear round-toed stilettos. Not pointy toed though, only whores wear those. At least, that’s what he taught me Markus.” Markus looked on, admiring her, from behind Gavin. “You did this once because I was barefoot, I believe. The instance I’m remembering right now was slightly different. I had dripped nail polish on the carpet. I was soaking it in nail polish remover. It would’ve been fine, I was great with stains, but you got home. You had stayed later than usual at the bar with the boys so I thought you’d just stomp off to bed, but no. You came into the living room and saw what I was doing. Do you remember that? By God did you scream, Gavin. The neighbours must’ve thought I was a philanderer right? That’s what you told me. If I screamed the neighbours would think I was sleeping around and you were giving me what I deserved. But you? You roared. You yanked me up by my hair and broke the coffee table. My hand was sliced open by the way but you couldn’t see blood at that point. You saw red everywhere. You dragged me to the wall and held me up by my neck just. Like. This,” she tightened her grip then loosened it. She felt him breathe desperately. He was afraid. He didn’t dare speak. “You spat as you screamed at me. How you were going to hit me everywhere, bruising every place that you could that I could hide with clothing because you had enough empathy to let me hide my disobedience from the world, right? Such empathy. Hadn’t I married a king?” she stroked his cheek. His terror had frozen him in place. He had lost a few pints of blood at that point and was gasping for breath through the haze. She replaced her hand on his neck.

“Yes, you held me up,” her voice had fallen into a dark whisper, “You used your other hand and hit me wherever you could reach. You told me that I was to obey you because no man would ever want me after the things you’d done to destroy my beauty. What you didn’t know was that I never gave a shit about my beauty. Gavin, women have a lot more worth than that nowadays if you’d open your damn eyes, fuck!” she screamed.

Markus could see her winding up. “Ellen?” he said softly and caught her eyes, holding them until she calmed slightly.

“Well Markus, you’re probably wondering what happened then right? Gavin had done this five or six times. What was different about that one? He did the same thing he always did to coat the humiliation and fear in slime. He set me down and told me bring him a scotch as he went upstairs. He actually prefers the cheap stuff, by the way. He read magazines in bed and chain smoke until he fell asleep. After that I was allowed to come lay in bed but this time…this time I didn’t. I had gone downstairs to get his scotch when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked into the eyes of Lucy, our android. Now, ST300’s are normally commercial but Gavin just loved her face so we took her home. That night Lucy told me I needed to leave. She had deviated. I didn’t know and wasn’t even sure what that meant but she gathered some things for me while I brought Gavin his scotch. One that put him hard to sleep with some zopiclone I’d generously donated.” Gavin glared. He was passing out now. She needed him awake but she was almost done. She dropped her hand and he sputtered. “I gathered some clothes on my way out of the room. He wasn’t watching what I was doing by then anyway. He was done with me, he didn’t care. I went downstairs, packed a bag, and fled like my life depended on it.”

She held the sniper rifle directly to his head and his eyes exploded with fear. There it was. She knew he didn’t think she would ever go through with it. He hadn’t seen her invincible yet. Markus moved his body slightly sideways.

“You know what Gavin?” He opened his mouth to say something. “I think it did.” She shot him directly between his eyebrows. Markus dropped him roughly to the ground.

She breathed heavily and stared at his body with a confused and lost expression on her face. She had expected to feel satisfaction but mostly felt disgust. At herself. At Gavin. At humanity. Markus wanted to hug her desperately. He had no idea what she’d been through. He was so proud of her. They didn’t have time though so she just held out her hand. He took it as they began to move. “Thank you,” she whispered to him. “Fuck yeah,” she whispered to herself.

They both sprinted out of room as Gavin stained the floor rusty red behind them.

* * *

North and Josh sprinted up to them at the intersection.

“You’re okay! Where’s Simon!” North yelled.

“You don’t know?” Ellen replied with fear.

“He went to look for you! Where would he have gone after your room?” Josh asked.

She thought quickly. He would’ve seen that her gun had been tossed aside and been suspicious. He would’ve gone to where he thought her attacker was hiding. Her mind was working in a lubricated swiftness she’d never felt before.

“Oh no,” she whispered. “He went deeper into Jericho. Markus he’s by the hull! He’s going to die!”

Markus held her arm so she wouldn’t bolt and debated whether to save Simon and risk their lives or run. He looked into her fearful eyes. Maybe those weren’t the only choices. He put his fingers to his LED.

_Connor? Connor?_

_Markus. I’m arming the bomb. Ready when you are._

_Our friend is down there somewhere! He’s looking for Ellen. He’s a PL600 named Simon. Arm the bomb, find him, and run._

“Connor’s got him!” Markus grinned. “We’ve gotta go, NOW!”

“Who the fuck is Connor?!” Josh yelled at North.

* * *

Simon was dizzy with panic. He had no idea what the fuck was going on up there and he was pretty sure someone had kidnapped the love of his life. Okay, his only love, but still. He steadied himself and shook his head to shake off his disorientation, somehow. If someone had taken her and wanted a place to hide her it would be down here somewhere. Where?

“Simon!” an unfamiliar voice called from somewhere faraway. Who was down here?! He ran at the voice, desperate for some kind of guidance. “Simon!” he tracked it to the hull and faced an unfamiliar android. He didn’t even recognize what model he was. It was a face he hadn’t seen before.

“Who are you?” he asked.

Connor knew he didn’t have time to explain. “That doesn’t matter right now! You have to come with me!”

“No! I have to find someone!”

“Simon, Ellen is safe with Markus upstairs. They’re almost out. The FBI has raided Jericho. We have to blow it up to get the soldiers to evacuate,” he tried to say calmly.

“What? Are you insane?”

“I don’t have time to explain any more right now! I’m sorry! We just have to run!” seeing Simon hesitate he added, again, “Ellen is safe we have to go find her!” That, combined with the plea in Connor’s eyes, was enough for him to sprint down the hall in step with the stranger.

* * *

“Do you think she’s in there sir?” a soldier asked.

“She is. But there’s no need to worry. We’ll get her back.”

* * *

“We have to jump! It’s the only way!” Markus yelled from the gaping hole in the side of the ship, clutching Ellen’s hand.

“Markus I’ll never make it! The water’s freezing!”

“Fuck…fuck fuck fuck I’VE GOT IT!” yelled Josh.

“No you don’t!” yelled North.

“No I don’t,” he said sadly.

“I do,” said a voice from behind them. They turned around and,

“Oh thank God,” Ellen fell into Simon’s embrace with a breathless kiss. Connor watched them. A human and an android. How odd, how beautifully odd. He didn’t know much about love but it seemed nice.

“What do we do, honey I cant make the jump!”

“No, but I can.”

“So?!” she screamed over the bombs. “Rude.”

“No, there,” he pointed.

Minutes later, the androids jumped into the freezing river, closely followed by Simon who was repelling down the side of the ship next to Ellen. He pulled her against his body once they were far enough down and propelled himself off the side of the steel ship with his android legs onto the cobblestone street seven yards away. He landed and rolled but hugged her to his chest. They lay on the ground panting until she rolled on top of him and kissed him, mud soaking her back and most of her hair

“You did it!” she said in happy shock.

“We did it, duck,” and kissed her hard in relief.

“Calm down you pervs!” a soaking wet North bolted past them. As Markus ran by he scooped Ellen up onto her feet easily and she and Simon ran behind him.

* * *

“You take my daughter, I take your life,” Perkins hissed from the rooftop. “This isn’t over Markus.”


	14. The Snake Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ellen's past finally comes out as Jericho takes refuge far from home.

Ellen walked in and was captivated. Simon stopped when her hand her hand was no longer moving with him.

“What are you looking at?” She simply pointed up and he followed her finger to the sky. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled sadly.

“Do you not see how beautiful it is?” she asked. He tried to see the world through her eyes and looked up. He saw the glittering stars, the coloured glass windows holding pictures of people, but mostly broken planks of wood and dust motes.

In disappointment, he turned, “Can you tell me what you see?” he asked shyly; worried she’d be upset.

She smiled gently. “Well. I think you should close your eyes for a moment.” She held both of his hands and faced him. “Churches were built by some of the greatest architects of their own time. They were treasured like palaces. In World War One, it was declared internationally that they would not cause the destruction of any churches. They are some of the oldest buildings in existence, Simon! Unfortunately, one bomb accidentally fell on a church in France. Men _that had dropped the bomb_ came over after the war and rebuilt the church alongside the French. Churches are more than a representation of organized religion; they are buildings that have a strange sacred power that holds history together. So…open your eyes and maybe you’ll see what I see?”

He did. And he did. A powerful building simply hoping for peace was in shambles. The roof was caved in and the pews were rotting.

“Stained glass was always a very sacred form of art. It still is. It takes massive amounts of time and careful devotion. Old churches like this had stained glass windows that told stories. Usually biblical, but sometimes mythical. They are a profound painstakingly produced form of art.

“Now stars? Stars are one of the most beautiful things one can imagine but they are there of their own accord. Those stars can only be enjoyed when you are - ”

“Outside?” ventured Simon. She smiled.

“Yes, outside. So right now, we’re looking at two flawless works of art at once, one meant to keep the outdoors out and one that’s somehow the outdoors brought in, all because a roof failed. Beauty borne of purpose and dedication, beauty borne of the absence of human existent, a perfection juxtaposition of the caved in roof next to them.” Simon paused and studied the scene. “So what do you think?” Ellen said eventually and nervously. That was a major ramble. She got out of control when she spoke about things she was passionate about and tended to forget about the people listening to her. Usually they would cut her off by now. Was he going to go all _android_ on the details? There was no way he’d followed all of that. She was so embarrassed.

“Wow…” he breathed out. “Wow.” When he looked at her his eyes were dazed and filled with admiration. “Thank you.”

“What? Why?”

He struggled to explain. “You bring everything to life. I just…I guess I just like seeing the world through your eyes.” Four blue eyes.

“Maybe sometime you’ll have to tell me what you see when I’m blind to it.”

Simon turned to face her dramatically, “I’m glad you asked! Well! There is this…vision I see sometimes. It’s beautiful enough to shake me to my core. Fascinating and unique, with it’s identity and perfection hidden in it’s flaws. You’ve seen this vision before. I can see in your eyes that you know exactly what vision I’m talking about and are about to swat at me playfully. For the vision, my love, is you.” Ellen swatted at him as he laughed.

The crew spread out and Ellen ended up sitting on the floor with Connor when he told her he had a surprise. “Out of all the things you could’ve grabbed from my room, you grabbed my notebook?!” Ellen yelled.

“I thought it might contain information! I’m sorry!” laughed Connor.

“There were two massive bags of morphine next to it you pain-free imbecile!” she groaned and pulled Simon’s nearby jacket over her face. “ _Paiiiiiiiiin_.” She was starting to love exaggerating her pain around androids because they usually had no idea what to do and they got flustered and just brought her blankets.

“Would you like me to get you a stuffed animal?” Connor said sweetly.

“Oh yes please that sounds nice!” she pulled the coat off of her face and Connor looked guilty. He’d picked up on sarcasm quickly. “You liar. Liar face.” She liked Connor. He settled in quickly and was surprisingly good at teasing. She had a sneaking suspicion that Hank had left that impression on him. She figured she had taken a shine to him because she had seen him in action as a machine and was looking into his eyes when he deviated. It was a rich tapestry. It felt like they were connected in that. She felt like she was helping him learn how to live and it was a great distraction from her stupid stab wound that she even didn’t have a single baby aspirin for.

He liked her too. Humans had surrounded him since his activation so it felt easier to talk to her than mill around with the androids. He was lapsing easily into more human behaviour. He chalked it up to his advanced programming for integrating himself socially with humans.

What he’d previously seen as ‘Signs of Deviancy,’ he now felt. He felt guilty for incriminating these kinds people, angry at Cyberlife for using him, happy at the prospect of belonging as his own person, and grateful for their forgiveness, especially the council. Well, the council minus North, who still lie wary.

Markus was shocked at how quickly Ellen took to Connor too, considering he’d held her hostage mere hours ago. He worried that her sweet empathy would one day get her in trouble. He sat on the steps of the altar, flanked by Simon and North. Josh was off distracting the children with the Jerry’s. The three androids watched Connor and Ellen playing and goofing around on the pew nearby.

“Are you sure we can trust him Markus? He almost shot you,” North was angry. She felt brushed aside and no one was listening to a word she had to say just because she was voting for violence.

“I’m not positive. I’m still trying to read him. Honestly he seems confused more than anything. Remember when you first became deviant? It was like being reborn and getting used to the world again. I think he’s in shock twofold,” Simon replied.

“You guys should have seen his gun drop. He turned into a completely different person. It was like I’d snapped my fingers and he started treating Ellen like his daughter,” Markus remembered. “I wish you were there. I do think we can trust him, North,” urged Markus.

She continued to stare. “Fine, but I’m keeping my guard up.”

Markus sighed. “That’s fair. Simon?”

“He found me in the hull and saved me. I’m on the Connor train,” Simon said and smiled. He kept to himself that he liked Connor because he seemed to be making Ellen so happy. He was only slightly jealous.

“In any case. What the hell are we going to do now? We have nowhere to go and no way to help these guys,” North gestured to the injured androids against one wall, “not to mention your girlfriend who is in a constant state of grimace, Simon.”

He’d noticed. She was still trying to keep a smile on her face and he loved her for that. “She’s still cute though,” he smiled shyly. North rolled her eyes and muttered, _Jesus._

“We need to do something. A final shot in the dark for our freedom,” Markus thought aloud. “All of the deviants that are left are in the camps. We need to save them. We can’t let them be killed like pigs.”

“Markus that’s essentially suicide. They have tanks. They wouldn’t relinquish the upper hand,” said Simon, shaking his head apologetically.

Markus was feeling the distinct urge to give up tugging at his sleep. “You know what, I’m going to talk to Connor. He might know something we don’t that could help, right?”

North nodded and eyed the new RK. As Markus walked away she murmured, “Fuck if he isn’t gorgeous though,” under her breath and Simon cackled. She needed to learn to whisper. “Oh screw you, nerd!” and stomped off.

Ellen saw Markus approach and smiled. “What’s the word, hummingbird?”

He smiled in relief at her happiness and seeming lack of agony. “Feeling better I take it?”

“Not at all but I’m great at overcompensation,” she winked and he shook his head.

“Connor, can I talk to you for a minute?” Markus motioned over his shoulder. Connor stood to join him and waved slightly at Ellen. Now alone, she sighed and looked up at the stars.

  * look at the stars from the rooftop



Her head snapped to the side and she saw Simon watching her shyly. He took her breath away. He looked like a glowing angel in the moonlight. She motioned for him to join her and pointed at the sky.

“What’s going on, you?” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“We said we’d watch the stars Simon! Look!” he looked up and understood. He lay on the other end of the pew and placed his head next to hers, upside down. She smiled and turned her head. They kissed, their faces reversed.

“So, my love. I want to ask you about something,” Simon said tensely. She laid on her side to face him and looked curious. He rolled onto his side so that their eyes were in line with one another. “Who is Gavin to you?”

She felt the blood drain from her face. She thought she had gotten away. She’d been pretending this was all behind her but…it was Simon. He deserved to know her. She _wanted_ him to know her. She gathered her thoughts for a moment. He knew this would be hard for her. He awkwardly reached up and tucked her blanket around her shoulders. She took a deep breath and prepared for impact when she said, “Gavin is…my husband.”

“What?!” he said in a near shout and sat up.

“No, no, no! I told you what happened at the police station. Do you really think we’re on good terms? We’re still married on paper because he never let me…okay. I’ll try to explain this the best I can but I come across pretty poorly in this story.”

He looked hesitant but thankful. “Okay.” He pulled her long hair from under her head and began to gently brush the mud out with his fingers.

“…Simon, you trust me right? Gavin is nothing to me. He’s a bug on my windshield. I love you. You would never…do what he did.”

His hands kept moving in her hair. He sighed. “Ellen, I would trust you if you told me the President was secretly an android. I am hopeless for you.”

She laughed and garnered some courage. With an impossibly deep breath that made her wince she began. “My father is Richard Perkins of the FBI. My mother is - was a detective’s assistant at the precinct when he was a beat cop. They were married very young and my mother gave up her career to take care of my sister and I. I grew up with a mother that believed life was only complete if you had a strong man standing in front of you. It rubbed off on us in a bad way. I’m the youngest. My older sister went to medical school but met her husband in second year of her undergrad. She didn’t finish her degree or her doctorate and followed in my mother’s footsteps. She became a housewife and her husband became a surgeon. My father loves him. Calls him the ‘model bread winning husband’ for his girls. I knew we didn’t want that. I graduated with a full scholarship to university and started on the path to becoming an architect. That was always my dream Simon.”

_That’s why she knew so much about churches,_ he thought and she sighed. He knew she loved when people played with her hair. He started to braid it.

“My mother was uncertain but admired the fact that I was more self-sufficient than she ever was. That was when our balance of power shifted and she felt more like a daughter to me. I protected her, even from my father at times. But I was already doomed. My dad had seen what I was from an early age and had placed boundaries on all sides without me even noticing. I had next to no social life and he was starting to worry about me making friends at school so he wouldn’t let me move out, claiming something about keeping me safe.”

This was where the story started to get gritty. Simon was so sweet and soft and she knew this would upset him. She felt strongly that he had to know all of this to understand her but that didn’t make it any easier. “While at university I met…” she wasn’t sure how he was going to take this part but there was no turning back now. “I met a bunch of new friends but I also met someone special.” Simon started to look a little bit jealous, adorably. “Her name was Julie.” He tilted his head in confusion. “I’d always kind of known I was bisexual but didn’t feel the need to define it? Julie and I started spending most of our time together and I’d sleep at her house to avoid my nosy parents, right? One night I sat down with my parents and told them why I’d been gone so much and who I’d been with. They were a bit surprised but my mom was absolutely giddy that I’d found someone I loved and I’d broken the cycle of immediately marrying some strong blockhead. Unfortunately, expectedly, Dad didn’t agree. Oh he said he did! He thought he was being very convincing. But that man is too used to getting whatever he wants to bother being a good liar.” She stopped and breathed heavily for a few minutes before Simon realized she was trying to push back tears.

“Hey darling, you can stop if you want to, it’s okay.”

“No. No it’s easier to get it all out at once,” she sat up next to him and her braids stuck out everywhere. Simon burst out laughing, collapsing into “I’m sorry’s” as he untangled them.

Eventually, Ellen managed to swallow her giggles and continued her saga, feeling better. Simon was so good at that. “We really loved each other. She was the best at comforting me through panic attacks. She’d say _everything is going to be okay, I’m right here,_ over and over like a mantra while she stroked my hair. Those words still work wonders. So one night, I was going to be sleeping at Julie’s but we were awake studying. I don’t think they expected that. She lived in a little one-story house with a roommate who was out of town. We heard a crash as someone broke the back window and rushed inside. We stood to run out of the front door but found a tall terrifying looking man there too. He grabbed Julie and the other man came out into the front as well. We struggled and fought until the police showed up. Now, remember that my dad knows almost everyone in the police force. So the police show up just as the tall man grabs Julie and bolts out the back door. It was as if he could’ve done that the whole time but he had waited for some reason.

“So, four police officers run in. The other robber had fled at the sound of sirens but two of the cops took off after Julie. Later, they’d tell me that the man had driven off in an unmarked van and they didn’t catch her. Simon, I still don’t know what happened to her. I was kneeling on the lawn sobbing and a police officer ran over and dropped to his knees in front of me, making sure I was okay and calming me down. That police officer was Gavin.”

It clicked in Simon’s head and his eyes snapped to hers. She nodded, confirming his thoughts. “They took me to the station where my dad was already waiting, _oddly enough_. They put me in the interrogation room and asked me about what had happened rather roughly. I was naturally still horrified and distraught, that only exacerbated it. Strange that they’d want to interrogate a victim, right? They let Gavin in after a few minutes and he just wrapped me up in a hug and told me everything was going to be okay. We went to his desk and he got me hot chocolate and a blanket. He took my statement and took me back to our house with my dad. They’d already gotten all of my belongings from Julie’s. Does anything about that strike you as odd?”

“Well a lot of things,” Simon thought aloud before one large puzzle piece clicked into place. “They tampered with a crime scene.”

She touched his nose. “Bingo. You’re a smart cookie, Sy. Please understand that I was out of sorts. I was too close to the picture to add it all up. I was stupid.”

“What?! You weren’t at all stupid. They planned that and cornered you like a live mouse. That would’ve terrified anyone!”

“Well…just wait. I’m still furious at my past self for not noticing the clues, Simon. It took years. So anyway, at that point I was vulnerable, in the arms of one of the DPD’s most promising and handsome young detectives, back home, and my girlfriend was missing.”

“Which means that Richard Perkins had everything he wanted.”

“Exactly.”

“Any you think Gavin is handsome.”

“SIMON!”

“I’m sorry! I’ve never been in love before! The jealousy is palpable!”

“Thank you for adding some comic relief, you beautiful goofball. MUCH more handsome than Gavin by the way. That greaseball. So yes, you were exactly right. Richard Perkins had everything but his daughter’s love. I could still see that unsettling glimmer in his eye when I spoke of Julie. All that did though was push me further into Gavin’s arms and away from my father’s. He was someone else who would help me get away, get _out,_ or so it seemed. I didn’t know that I was falling into the arms of the person my father had trained to trap me. We got married when I was 22, four years ago. I was thrilled. Sure, I had married a meathead, but I was still in school and finally out of my parent’s house. It was the first step.

“That destroyed my mother. The bond she and I held was gone. I didn’t know…I didn’t know that I was all that was keeping her here.” Simon remembered her finding out about her mother’s death only a little over a day ago. He continued to brush the dried mud out of her hair.

“Anyway. Things with Gavin were perfect for about a year and a half. We’d cook together, go on little adventures and romantic dates, I’d surprise him at the precinct and he’d buy me little gifts and stow them around the house, acting surprised when I found them. I was lulled into a sense of security. I’d cut ties with all of my friends to just be with Gavin.” Simon noticed that she clenched her teeth and spat Gavin’s name.

“Then strange little things started to happen Simon. He’d slap me during a fight then sob and apologize, make me tea and wrap me in a blanket, that sort of thing. I thought, whatever, this happens in all marriages. It didn’t. Three months ago? He was on the brink of killing me,” she found she couldn’t meet Simon’s eyes but he had stilled his hands in her hair and was clenching his teeth. “I didn’t even know. I wasn’t eating, I was barely sleeping, I was dissociating for most of the day. I spent all of my time alone in the house with the curtain’s drawn, school all but forgotten. I couldn’t tell anyone, could I? He _was_ the police. My father was the police. I had no one to turn to. Actually, I tried to tell my dad a few times. He’d always just brush it off as marital spats and tell me it would get better. But…someone saved me. Our android.” She smiled at Simon. That’s why she was on their side. They were the good guys in her story. At her soft smile he stroked her cheek and relaxed slightly.

“Lucy had deviated that day but I didn’t know. I didn’t even know what deviants were. It wasn’t huge in the news like now. We gave Gavin sleeping medicine in his nightly scotch after he’d…I might as well say it. After he’d beaten me senseless.” Simon’s concern crease appeared on his forehead and he felt fury settle in his thirium pump, making him very aware of the intensity of its beat. “That was what caused her to deviate. She saw him hurt me and needed to help.

“Lucy helped me pack some things, then I ran. She told me to leave her there and that she’d come up with something. To tell you the truth, with every new arrival of androids I searchd for her. She was my angel. So I popped around in different places but spent most of my time walking around and thinking. I started to wake up. The thing was…no one noticed me. I found that odd. I was Richard Perkins daughter. Why was no one recognizing my face? Then one day a woman stopped me on the street. She said she’d seen me around and I looked run down. I told her I had nowhere to go and just knew to tell her the truth. I wasn’t sure I had anything left to lose. Her name was Rose. She told me about Jericho and…well you know the rest. What they told me at the precinct. And now here I am. Looking at the android I fell in love with. The android who has saved me in every way since.” The most beautiful smile had spread across her face.

Simon lay his hand on her head and gazed at her in amazement. He felt unable to string together any words so he just looked. Four blue eyes. “Thank you for telling me,” he settled on. She nodded. He scooted forward and hugged her gently.

“Oh wait!” she pulled back. “I did save myself in one way. During the raid Gavin found me.” She saw Simon’s face twist. It was rare to see him angry. She wanted to draw out her epic speech but she couldn’t resist the satisfaction of saying, “I shot him between the eyes.”

Simon’s jaw dropped. “Holy hell I love you so much. How did that feel?!” He held both of her hands in his lap and looked at her with the expression her had when he saw her fight.

She bit her lip. “Honestly I thought it would feel better than it did. It mostly felt disgusting. The way both of us had acted. The grunginess of humanity’s underbelly.”

Simon didn’t know what to say. “Hey, Ellen?”

“Yeah?”

Simon grinned. “You’re greaseball ex-husband is deservedly dead.”

“Okay, THAT made me feel good,” she nodded and smiled intensely to herself.

“Wait! Why did you say you wouldn’t come off well in the story?”

“Well…I fell for a trap and stayed married to an abusive husband Sy. I was weak. I was stupid. I was stupid and weak and broke all of my promises to myself.”

Simon put two fingers under her chin and pressed his forehead against hers. “You are the strongest woman I’ve ever met Ellen Perkins. Actually…on that note, this seems like a good enough time as any to give you this.” Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate silver chain and held it up in front of her, watching her face carefully.

“That’s a piece of amethyst,” she said softly. He nodded again, barely containing the pride he felt right then. “That’s my birth stone.”

“I know. It’s mine too,” he said and reached into his shirt to produce a second necklace that he was wearing with a smaller piece of amethyst hanging from it.

“Is it…is it for me?” she asked hesitantly.

Simon laughed. “Of course it is duckling! Well. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to wear it so that…we’d match. Then we’d kind of…be together when we’re apart.” He began to blush blue and looked so cute and nervous that it felt like they were 13 and he was asking her to dance at the winter formal. She turned away from him and lifted her hair.

“Are you okay? What are you doing?”

_Oh my God, Simon_. “It’s a cute way of asking you to put it on me, don’t ruin the moment!”

They both laughed as he carefully connected the chain behind her neck and stroked her hair back into place. She turned around slowly, feeling suddenly shy.

“What do you think?” she asked.

His smile hadn’t faded. “You look so beautiful.”

She looked down and held the pendant. “I love you Simon.”

He sighed in satisfaction. “I love you too, darling,” he murmured and pulled her into his lap to kiss her.

* * *

“There are thousands of androids sitting dormant in the warehouse inside Cyberlife. I could get in and I _can_ wake them up.” Connor finished laying out his plan.

“Connor there’s no way…”

“They trust me. I’m the only one of us Cyberlife still thinks is on their side. It’s the only way to assure permanence to the revolution.”

“That’s a good point.” Markus nodded thoughtfully. He was currently leaning against the wall of the abandoned church with his arms crossed. He was looking over Connor’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard for him to not notice that he didn’t have Markus’ full attention. He turned and looked to the couple on the pew. Ellen and Simon. She was on his lap and they were kissing. They looked so happy that he smiled. He glanced at Markus who wore an odd expression. He studied the three people separately then turned to Markus.

“You love her?” Connor didn’t know that he should be gentle about certain topics yet.

Markus had no idea how he’d figured that out so quickly. Possibly by the way he had been glaring at them in pure, uncloaked jealousy. He sighed and crossed his hands behind his head. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Connor was lost in thought for a moment, knowing nothing on the topic of love. He gave up on a follow up sentence before saying, “Markus, I _will_ infiltrate Cyberlife. I owe your people, our people, that.”

“It’s too risky Connor.”

“Statistically speaking, it is risky. But it’s always possible for unlikely things to happen.” He looked at Ellen purposefully, then looked back at Markus and winked.

“If you’re willing to risk it, you have my blessing,” Markus told him. Since when could androids wink?

* * *

Markus sat on a crate at the back of the altar looking down at his hands. The androids were gathered in small groups, supporting one another and repairing what they could. He was proud of them. They felt like his kids these days and just wanted them to be happy and safe but he’d been failing so miserably. Maybe he wasn’t the leader they needed or their symbol of hope. Maybe he was just blindly leading them to their death. He was the only one who could know the doubts in his mind and his instability.

“Hey.”

He looked up slowly, his head feeling heavy, and saw Ellen walking toward him. Bruised and dirty, she still looked like an angel to him. “Hey,” he couldn’t even muster a smile for her.

She sat on the ground at his feet and crossed her legs, leaning back against his left calf with a sigh. She didn’t say anything. It was like she just _knew_ that all he needed was someone there with him. He reached out and touched her hair, making her lean back against his knee. He looked at her and thought about why he was fighting. Why he needed to try even if he was full of doubt. He touched her hair again and she let out a small _hmm._

“Hey, Ellen?” he said softly.

She turned her head and smiled. “What’s going on?” God, she looked broken too.

He felt tears in his eyes and she looked at him with concern. As they began to fall she turned and held his hand, his other hiding his face. They only lasted a minute but they were painful and came from somewhere deep. It hurt to watch but what could she do? She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his knee, watching his face for an indication of what he needed. He looked up and met her worried eyes.

_You okay?_ Her eyes asked.

_No…_ Markus slightly shook his head.

She sighed. “So I was thinking about something.”

He looked at her, fragility still apparent in his beautiful mismatched eyes.

“Do you remember when the raid started and I told you that you were Jericho’s symbol of hope?” he nodded. “I think that’s more true than we’d realized. If something happened to you? Sure, someone might take your place as leader of the pack but I think the revolution would just…collapse. You might feel like you make mistakes or that you’re failing sometimes but,” she looked off in thought, “You’re the reason any of us even have the guts to try Markus.”

He gazed at her in wonder as she gently pulled the worries out of his mind and untangled them. “You have beautiful eyes,” he thought aloud.

She smiled softly and looked down. “You’re one to talk.” He realized he had never complimented her like that before. She seemed so shy.

“Ellen…when I told you I loved you – “

“It’s okay Markus, you don’t have to – “

“No, I need to.” She raised her eyes to his nervously. “I meant it. I know that you love Simon but I just need you to know that because it’s tearing me apart Ellen it’s…it’s tearing me apart. I know you don’t have a good way to reply to that but I just needed you to know that, okay?” She was lost in his eyes. She nodded slowly, hypnotized. His eyes darted between hers. He whispered, “When you said that you loved me…what did you mean?”

She saw the tears welling up in his eyes again. She could never lie to him. She told the truth as she knew it. She whispered shakily, “I don’t know.” They gazed hopelessly into each other’s eyes. Three blue eyes.

* * *

“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me right now,” Josh said in exasperation. Simon stood in front of him, juggling in sync with one of the Jerry’s. “Why can’t I do this? What is wrong with me?!”

“You,” Jerry said, timing his words with his catches and throws, “were given the gift of height. You’re not allowed to have height and circus talent. That’s far too dangerous.”

“Way too much power,” added Simon.

“Simon is two inches shorter than me!” hearing a giggle he spun around and found Alice juggling two beanbags. “What! WHAT!” he yelled and pretended to fall on the floor. Alice laughed and tugged on his arm to help him up. “No, Alice. This is the end for me. I’ve lost all hope.”

Kara ran over and in fake horror said, “Oh no! Alice he’s dead!” Alice pretended to gasp. “Do you know what that means?”

“You have to resuscitate him!” Alice yelled. Josh sputtered and Kara was too embarrassed to move. “You said you thought he was handsome, Kara, remember?” Alice whispered loudly. Kara rolled her eyes to the ceiling and Josh sat up, suddenly very interested in being alive.

Simon had been listening and smiled. For once, Josh’s ridiculousness had gotten him in the opposite of trouble. The guys had talked about feeling guilty for spending their time playing with the kids while everyone else was working but there was a measured productive air and it felt good to contribute in such a pure way.

North was off gathering all of the firearms that androids had managed to get out of Jericho. Many were damaged but she and Jake were delicately working their way through the pile and salvaging what they could.

“North…if we die today, will it mean anything?” Jake asked.

North continued to reload. “What do you mean?”

“Like…will it have a purpose? Does it really matter if we even try when we’re sure we’re going to fail?”

“Why are you sure we’re going to fail?” she asked. Her voice was hollow.

“Look at us,” he said simply.

North sighed, her hands stilled, and she thought for a moment. Beginning to nod she said, “It will mean something.”

“Why? They’ll just start over and make androids more obedient or something I don’t know.”

“Jake? It’ll matter because we never gave up and we died free. We died as us.”

He finally looked at her and forced a small smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. When she pulled back he looked surprised, but happy. She smiled for a split second then went back to cleaning the gun she was holding as if nothing had happened. Jake went back to being confused.

* * *

Three hours later, after a significant amount of improvement and recovery, Markus stood tall on the altar in the eyes of all of the androids. All of the androids and one human. He truly felt the words she had said to him. No matter what, he would be their hope and he would not give up.

At the front of the crowd stood a firm line staring up at him with confidence and fear. Kara, Josh, Jake, North, Ellen, and Simon. North and Simon’s arms were crossed. Ellen looked up at him like he was a Greek statue. He had a hard time taking his eyes off her and addressing the rest of his crowd. He was surprised at how many androids still remained in their ranks. Maybe there was hope after all.

“Humans have decided to exterminate us. Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed. The time has come to make a choice. One that may very well determine the fate of our people.” His voice cracked ever so slightly. “I know you’re all angry. I know that you want to fight back. But I assure you that violence is not the answer here.”

Ellen looked deeply into his eyes from a distance. _There you go. I’m so proud of you, Markus._

 _“_ We are going to tell them, peacefully, that we want justice. If there’s any humanity in them they will listen. If not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?”

The crowd began to cheer and chant his name. All he saw was her and they both felt it.

_I am afraid but you make me brave._

* * *

As everyone began to arm themselves and North carefully organized some preliminary factions, Simon noticed Ellen’s confusing face.

“Hey…hey are you okay?” he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and tilted his head down to look at her. Guilt was eating at her. She loved him so much. She loved Markus as a person. But there was something so deep between she and Markus and she wasn’t sure that she could ignore it much longer. She stared into Simon’s eyes for answers. “I’ve never seen your eyes look like this,” he whispered in concern.

She saw how much he loved her. She saw his life hanging onto hers with a sense of gravity pushing them together. She saw herself through his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all the force that had been hiding in her indecisive heart. He froze in surprise for just a second before closing his eyes and kissing her back. She kissed him like she was drowning and he was air. She pulled back after a few desperate seconds and looked into his eyes and let herself get lost.

“I love you,” they said at the same time and both smiled breathlessly. Simon held her to his chest and breathed in the scent of her. He felt terrified to lose her but he was going to keep his promise.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, my love. I need you.” She began to sob into his chest and he held her to him, feeling her tears soak his shirt.

Markus was across the church and looked up to see them as Ellen cried into Simon’s chest. He remembered them making Simon promise not to spend the entire march protecting her instead of the group and how she was taken from them. He remembered saving her from the precinct and feeling like her hero, finally. Simon was no doubt telling her that he’d protect her. Markus shook his head. If anyone was going to protect her, it was him. It was only later that he found out Simon was protecting much more than just Ellen.


	15. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go to save everyone but the person you love?

Markus’ face was set. He was flanked by his team and they all hid their fear behind sheer determination. Ellen had forced her brain blank. Simon was thinking about his best friend and his admiration and belief in him. North was counting the bullets she was packing and arranging premeditated shot patterns in her head. Her face was in a sexy smirk. Josh was fluttering his fingers and clenching his jaw over and over to distract himself.

Markus was carrying their flag. It was fluttering, huge, above his head. Their group, hundreds of androids, made their way slowly down Woodward Avenue towards the camp. It was snowing hard, making Ellen hold her eyelids closed occasionally as snowflakes stung her eyes. As the barriers of the camp came into view they realized that it was already protected by tanks, SWAT, and God knows what else. Ellen glanced sideways at Markus. He looked on with such fury that she almost felt scared of him. Almost.

News choppers flew overhead. “Here we are,” said Markus, “the moment of truth.” He glanced at his council. They all turned to meet his gaze in turn except Ellen. She was staring strictly ahead. It took him a moment to realize that she was looking for her father.

“ _Surrender immediately or we will open fire.”_

“We don’t want confrontation! We are protesting peacefully,” Markus stated, his loud voice unwavering.

_“I repeat: surrender now or we will open fire!”_

Suddenly, tanks flanked them and blocked them from exiting the way they came.

Markus looked grim, “There’s no turning back now.” He said quietly to himself, only North and Ellen hearing him. They looked at each other and fed off each other’s bravery. He closed his eyes as if to clear his head. “We ask that you release all androids detained in camps and cease all aggression against us. We are peaceful. We will not resort to violence but we are not leaving until our people are free.” He yelled and began to march further and his people followed him. They followed him like a beacon.

_“FIRE!”_

Androids fell around them.

_“FIRE!”_

They felt more and more alone.

Once they had reached the barrier Markus paused and his followers looked to him for instruction. Slowly, he raised his hands as if in surrender. The androids copied him, a gently _whoosh_ sounding through the air. Ellen moved slower, conspicuous amidst the precision.

“Are you going to open fire on unarmed protesters?!” Markus asked in disbelief.

“ _All teams hold your fire.”_

“Markus, what are we going to do?” Ellen asked.

He looked at her to find his logic amongst the fear and said, “We hold out. For as long as we can.”

She turned to Simon with bewilderment. What the hell did that mean? He shrugged with an air of defeat.

* * *

An hour later the androids had gather larger objects, vehicles, palettes, a bus stop, and built a sort of barrier around themselves in a large oval. They were hovering around in groups. Trying to stay calm, trying to repair their friends, trying to hold themselves together.

Simon was sitting with Ellen on a bench they had pulled inside and had his arm around her shoulders. She was shivering. “We’re going to be okay. I promise you. Everything’s going to be okay,” he murmured to her as she hugged herself with her eyes squeezed shut.

Markus walked over looking worried. “Hey, what’s going on? Are you okay?” He leaned down to her level but she didn’t open her eyes. He looked at Simon wit confusion.

“She’s having a panic attack,” he whispered. Markus had no idea how to deal with that. He didn’t even know she _had_ panic attacks. If there was ever a time for one, now was it. He tried to think and came up empty. Simon continued to murmur confirmations into her ear and held her shoulders. Markus sat down on her other side and started rubbing her back with his palm to warm her up. He looked at Simon who smiled gratefully.

“Hey, we’re here, we’ve got you. We’ll protect you Ellen, you’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay, we promise,” Markus urged gently, looking at her face for some sense of improvement. She nodded gently and let out a small sigh. Encouraged, they both moved closer to her, nestling her between them to comfort her and keep her warm. Markus reached over and patted Simon’s shoulder in thanks for protecting their girl.

“Thank you,” she whispered and her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Simon touched her chin and smiled.

“There she is,” Markus said softly.

She giggled gently. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?” Simon protested.

“You guys have better things to do,” she whispered, arms still squeezing her elbows.

“Hey,” Markus urged her to look at him; “there is nothing more important than taking care of each other right now.” He looked to Simon for validation on that.

“He’s right, darling,” Markus’ throat tightened, “all we have is each other. Nothing else matters, alright?”

She nodded slowly. Simon kissed her forehead and saw the strain in Markus’ face.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily. “I’m going to go see if anyone else needs help,” he stood and walked away. Two androids got his attention and showed him what they’d gotten for him. Two small lit up poles. “We’re going send them a message,” he said with some excitement. The androids stabbed the posts into place a few yards apart on the wall of the barrier creating a larger blue billboard that rose into the sky. He was pensive for a moment before projecting, “I THINK THEREFORE I AM” onto it. Descartes, that son of a bitch. He turned around and saw Simon walking towards him. Ellen was now sitting next to an android who was hugging his knees on the ground.

Simon followed Markus’ gaze. “He’s terrified. She wanted to comfort him when she saw him alone.” Markus smiled. “Thanks for your help, Markus. She told me she had an anxiety disorder when we first met but honestly I’d all but forgotten.” He looked around. “No wonder she was stressed here.”

Markus smiled softly, “No problem. I’m glad she’s in good hands.” He looked away.

“Markus, I…I know how you feel about her.”

His head snapped up and he opened his mouth to protest.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve seen the way you look at her. I need to know though,” Simon breathed deeply, “Promise me that if anything happens to me today, you’ll take care of her. Keep her safe and make her laugh whenever you can.”

Markus shook his head gently, sadness and disbelief in his eyes. “Simon don’t say that. You are going to be fine. She is going to be fine. We are going to get through this together.”

Simon looked back at Ellen. “I just want…” Before he could continue, Markus reached out both of his hands and held Simon’s face towards him. The skin on his fingers faded to white plastic, as did Simon’s cheeks. Simon reached up and grasped Markus’ wrists as they communicated. They did both love her deeply. They loved each other. They were family. They swore to protect her at all costs, even with the knowledge of common disapproval. If something happened to either of them, she would still be safe. They would make sure that she wasn’t alone.

They pulled apart when North yelled, “Markus, come look!”

He and Simon walked toward her, up the stairs, and looked out towards the army. A few feet in front of the barrier stood Richard Perkins.

* * *

Seconds later, Ellen joined them and they all turned to watch her face. It clicked from curiosity to stone cold hatred like a light switch. North smiled slightly. This was going to be fun.

Perkins held a megaphone to his lips. “ _Markus!_ ” he bellowed.

Ellen’s hands were clenched into fists. Simon reached over and loosened one to hold. She gripped it like a viper anyway.

“ _You have my daughter, Markus. I’ve come to talk to you. You can at least give me that. ”_

Markus hovered and nervously looked at Ellen then North.

“ _You have my word. I won’t try anything.”_

“Don’t go. It’s a trap,” she shook her head, “They want to get you out in the open. Don’t go Markus.”

 _“I’m unarmed Markus. I just want to talk.”_ Ellen blew air out of her nose and rolled her eyes. Markus looked at her carefully. She looked back and all that lay in her eyes was total confusion. He nodded.

“We need to see what he has to say.”

He went to hop over the barrier but Ellen stopped him calling out, “I’m going with you.”

“Ellen, no! We can’t risk that!” Simon grabbed her arm.

She looked at him with an odd combination of sympathy and plea. “If there’s anyone he’s not going to let them harm, it’s me.”

He dug deep behind her eyes and lowered his hand in trust and resignation. She smiled slightly and winked. She had this. She turned to North raised an eyebrow coyly before grabbing Markus’ hand and hopping gracefully over the barrier. Simon looked at him and Markus shook his head slightly. This girl.

Markus joined her on the ground and they looked at one another.

_Ready?_

_Ready if you are._

The androids watched with nervous tension as the two strode slowly towards Perkins. They stood in front of him silently for a few seconds and he looked at his daughter with mild amusement on his face.

 _You unbelievable bastard_ , she thought. His wife had just died. He had been moving in on killing his daughter. Yet he smirked. She searched her soul and pushed the rage down with difficulty, pulling out two things she knew he couldn’t battle. Sass and invincibility.

“It’s nice to see you again, Ellen.”

“Is it?” she sneered.

“You know, I was terrified when we found you missing at the precinct. I had no idea you had that much fight in you.”

Markus watched the man in amazement as he treated his own flesh and blood like a puppy in a crate.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Richard.” He raised his eyebrows in humour at that. Fuck. She needed to crack him in a way Markus couldn’t. Think. Mom. Daughters. Gavin. FBI. Connor. There it was. “So I take it you’re close to Connor?”

His face twitched. “Not particularly. He was getting very close to understanding deviancy but wasn’t all that Cyberlife promised the DPD. Unfortunately, we had to dispose of him.” What?

“Are you quite sure that you didn’t send him to find me?” It was Perkins’ face’s turn to contort with confusion.

“Quite sure, my dear.”

“Huh. Funny that he found me before you did.” Markus had crossed his arms and was trying to contain his admiration. He could see her thought process unfurling.

Perkins set his mouth in a firm line. “Did he?”

“He did. He said something about…you decommissioning him if he failed his mission,” she had controlled herself to the point that only one corner of her mouth was curling up slightly. “Maybe I misheard you, didn’t you say that you already had disposed of him?” Perkins glared. “Because that would mean that you in fact, are at risk of exposing yourself to be not at all in control of anything you claim to be.”

Perkins laughed and shook his head at the ground. “You’ve always been a precocious one, haven’t you? You know, I’m really glad that that Gavin managed to calm you down.” Bullseye. Markus saw her freeze.

“You know, she’s actually told me quite a bit about Gavin. He sounds like quite the model husband,” Markus said with charm.

“He was…” Perkins smiled. “It’s such a pity what happened to him.”

“Something happened? I hadn’t heard,” Ellen was back.

“He was killed in the Jericho raid, unfortunately.”

“What a shame.”

“What do you want Perkins?” asked Markus impatiently. He was sick of seeing him toy with her.

“No need to be brash! I just wanted to let you know that I’m willing to seek a compromise with you.”

He didn’t even have to look at Ellen to feel the _YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME_ seep out of her pores.

Perkins continued, “If you stand down, we will allow you and your people freedom if you agree in turn to leave the camp.” He clasped his hands behind his back. He did that when he felt like he was in charge. Ellen smirked then mirrored his position. He noticed and his eyes flickered with annoyance.

“I’m not going to betray my people,” Markus said condescendingly.

“I’m urging you to reconsider. I’ll take you and Ellen to safety and order the army to stand down. I just want you to be safe sweetheart,” he said to the girl sickeningly sweetly.

She smiled beautifully. “I know daddy,” she said melodically. “Isn’t it nice that I am now?” and slowly backed away with a cunning smile on her previously innocent face. Markus stole one last glance at Perkins who’s face was falling into anger in earnest and followed Ellen back to their people.

“Markus,” he called. He stopped and looked back. “In a few minutes, my men will attack. Ellen will no longer be under my protection and therefore neither will you.” 

* * *

“FUCK that felt GOOD!” Ellen said after climbing back inside the barrier.

Simon caught her, glad to touch her again. “What happened?”

“He tried to feed us some bullshit about how if we stood down, he’d let us go.”

“HA,” snorted North. Markus jumped inside but his face looked much more sombre. Ellen turned and Markus rearranged his face.

“Isn’t he an ass?” she asked.

“I can’t believe how well you tore him down! That was amazing!” Markus said and fist bumped her. He turned to the rest of crow of androids and began to speak. “In a few minutes, the humans will attack. We will not run or cower. We will stand and fight. If we die, we die free!” They cheered. North grabbed Ellen and they ran off the arm themselves quickly.

Markus rubbed his face with his hands. “This isn’t looking good.”

“Why what’s wrong?” asked Josh.

“He made it very clear that as of right now, Ellen is no longer under his protection. Guys they’re going to actively try and kill her.”

Simon looked horrified. Josh just closed his eyes. “So what are we going to do?” A knife whipped between Markus and Simon and landed in the sandbag behind them.

Ellen stood in front of them with sheer determination in her eyes. “Let’s do this.” North looked at her little baby, all grown up and off to war.

* * *

Simon and Markus stood beside each other facing what was operating as their weapons table. They moved swiftly and expertly, not looking at each other.

“You ready?” asked Markus.

“Probably not,” replied Simon.

Markus breathed deeply and turned to Simon. “Eyes on her?”

He nodded, “Eyes on her.”

With a loud metallic thunk, a grenade landed in the middle of the barrier. “EVERYBODY DOWN!” Markus screamed and tackled an android away from the explosion. Simon was blown backwards and looked around for Ellen desperately. She was further away from the blast and she and North were starting climb over the barrier into unguarded territory.

“NO!” he yelled and bolted after them, leaping clean over the low wall. “What are you doing?!” he yelled to North. She pointed behind him. He turned and saw soldiers pouring into their protected haven with unrelenting gunfire.

“Markus!” Ellen yelled but Simon was already darting toward where he’d last seen him. North yanked Ellen behind her and they skidded to a halt behind a huge concrete support wall. “You’re going to pull my arm off you lunatic!”

North laughed, basically in the face of danger. “Just follow me then!”

“Right into hell!”

North leaned around the wall and ploughed down oncoming soldiers with terrifying accuracy. Ellen was facing the barrier for their friends and taking out straggling soldiers from the back before they could reach her androids. Seeing Markus and Simon suddenly appear, she jabbed North. “CAR!” she screamed and they ran and slide through the snow behind the coverage of a broken down blue SAAB, meeting Simon and Markus. They all turned and took fire at the tanks as the windows of the car shattered in front of them with a slough of oncoming bullets. The car wasn’t going to take damage for much longer. There were concrete parking barriers still scattering the plaza further from the barrier. Ellen cocked her rifle and took a deep breath.

“NORTH!” her red braid flipped to the other side of her face as she saw Ellen nod to their right at the nearest concrete block. In sync they bolted at it and slid behind it. One of Ellen’s legs slipped too far and a bullet caught her calf muscle but she barely registered it. The androids were dripping in thirium, she could take a bullet graze.

Markus and Simon still panicked when the girls disappeared. “Why’d they run?!” Simon yelled.

“The car is gone!” Markus yelled back. Simon looked down and finally noticed that the car had essentially been obliterated and they were all but take direct fire. In sync, they reached down and flipped the car on it’s side. As Markus reloaded and looked around the side of the tire, he was just in time to see one of tanks finish taking aim at them and fire.

* * *

“ _Aaahhhhh_ ,” Ellen hissed as the world came back into focus around her. She rolled onto her stomach and searched for her gun. She wiggled toward it and found that she was shockingly intact. She rolled onto her feet and darted into the nearest shadow she saw to get her bearings. She leaned her head back and took a deep cold breath. She looked down at her body to make sure everything was in the right place and saw blood soaking half of her cream coloured sweater under her open jacket. “Motherfuck – “ she tore the coat off quickly and lifted her shirt to see that the stitches had ripped off of her stab wound and it was gaping open. She had already known about that so no big deal. Her bicep was aching but it looked okay as far as she could see. She pulled her thin belt out of its loops and knotted it around one elbow realizing it would make a great tourniquet if she needed. She looked around and saw that most of their team had been blown backwards or taken recent cover but soldiers had infiltrated during the distraction. She scanned desperately and only came across Markus. His face was appearing on and off above something as he took careful covered shots but then disappeared.

Ellen dropped and rolled between obstacles until she appeared by his side in a small alcove of blockades. His eyes were closed and his face was clenched. He was covering his chest with his hands.

“Markus! Markus! I’m here, I’m here, what’s wrong?” Her desperate eyes willed his to open and they were glazed as he stared into hers.

“Ellen I’m shutting down,” he said factually.

She shook her head, “No, no, no, no you aren’t. Markus, you’re the beacon of hope!” She grabbed his hand to squeeze it desperately but that revealed his thirium pump, a flickering red circle. She felt hot tears spilling down her face. “No Markus please don’t go…you’re not done yet…you’re what we all need...” she slipped her hand behind his head in desperation to keep him awake.

“Ellen!” Simon slid in beside them with relief. “Oh thank God you’re safe, I was - “ he stopped when she turned her head and he saw the look in her eyes. He peered past her at Markus. His eyes were fading and the lids were starting to flicker. “Oh no, Oh, God no, Markus, Markus!” he yelled.

“Simon, I…” he began.

“No Markus you’re the hope of our people they need you! You can’t die!” tears slid down Simon’s face as he and Ellen tried to hold Markus up and keep him there. “The revolution _will_ die without you!”

“Markus, I’m begging you, please don’t go. They need you. _We_ need you!” Ellen turned to Simon who now had a strange resigned look on his face. He lifted his shirt and touched his chest. “What are you doing?” she said in confusion and fear.

“Markus, our hearts are compatible. I’m giving you mine,” Simon said firmly.

“ _NO!_ ” Ellen screamed in desperation. The world was crumbling around her. “Simon you can’t go, I love you, you can’t leave me,” she begged and grabbed his hands.

Simon turned and held her face in his hands. She reached up and covered one with her own, the other on his chest. “Ellen you taught me what love is. I love you with more force than I thought all of the love in the world could bring forth. You brought me to life. You made all of this worth it. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. Never let anyone cage you in,” tears were now silently streaming down his face and she was lost far off in his eyes. “You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I will always love you.”

She nodded ever so slowly and leaned forward, kissing him softly in a sudden sense of understanding. “I love you Simon,” she said with a ragged breath. “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving all of us.” He stared into her eyes with pain. Four blue eyes.

Simon crawled to Markus who was fading fast. He yanked out Markus’ flickering thirium pump and threw it aside. He placed his hand on his heart and turned to Ellen. “I love you,” he whispered, and ripped his heart out of his chest.

* * *

Markus gasped and sat up, blinking quickly. He whipped his head around and saw Ellen nearby. He crawled over without a thought and pulled her into his arms. She barely moved. He held her away from him and her face was blank. “Ellen, what’s wrong?” he implored. She shook her head gently and pointed.

Markus turned and saw Simon’s body, laying in the snow and twitching slightly. Next to him lay a red thirium pump. His chest cavity was empty. Had he killed himself? He furrowed his brow and turned to Ellen, “What…”

She was already crawling towards Simon and pulled his head into her lap. In a daze she stroke his hair. “Markus…he saved you. He…” she swallowed hard, “Markus he gave you his heart.” Markus stared at Simon in disbelief. “Hey sweetheart, it’s okay, we’re here.” Markus had slid closer and knelt over Simon’s face. He placed his hand on the still warm cavern of his friend’s chest and looked at Simon’s face. He was fading fast. A tear from Ellen’s face landed on his cheek, leaving a streak through the scattered dirt that lay there.

“I can never thank you enough for this Simon. I don’t even feel worthy – “

“Mark…us…” Simon spoke, his voice jumping mechanically. “Save th-them…make this…worth it.”

His eyes moved from his empty gaze at the black sky and he looked at Ellen with his last desperate attempt at life.

“Ellen…”

“Simon, no. Just relax. Everything is okay now. You’re our hero.”

“No…I…” he stilled and she held her breath, then quoted, “ _If nothing can save me from death, your love, at least, saved me from life_.”

Pablo Neruda. She had no idea that he’d known. She leaned forward to kiss him softly, sweetly, purely, and for the last time.

“I love you,” she murmured, her voice hiccupping upwards. He smiled ever so slightly.

“Markus,” Simon’s eyes never left the woman he loved, “take care of our gir…l…” His body shuddered slightly and he ceased moving.

As the realization set in, so did Markus’ awareness of the urgency of the situation.

He stood and reached for Ellen’s hand, “We have to go!”

“We can’t just leave him!”

He knelt in front of her and clasped her hands in his. “We won’t. We will come back for him. I promise you.” She trusted him and followed, only after gently settling Simon’s head on the snow and closing his eyelids with her fingers. He looked like he could’ve been sleeping.

Markus led her out onto the battlefield holding a sniper rifle. They ran at the soldiers with a newfound sense of urgency nothing left to lose. Their people were being ploughed down left and right no matter how quickly they took the other side down. Somewhere in the crossfires Josh and North found them and flanked them. They slowly ran out of ammo and slowly ran out of people and slowly ran out of faith. Soon, they were backed into a semicircle against a wall with soldiers surrounding them.

North looked at Markus with panic and desperation. There was nothing left they could do. The soldiers were holding fire momentarily, as if mocking them. Asking if they had anything left to offer. Markus realized that if he was going to die there, there was one thing he needed to do first.

Ever so slowly, so as not to provoke any sudden gunfire, he turned to Ellen and gently took her hand. She turned towards him in a daze. Her eyes were wide and made him ache with their pain and sadness. Once facing her he took her other hand in his and placed it on his chest then looked into her eyes.

_I love you._

He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then finally, _finally_ , leaned his head down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and gentle. They fell into it with a sense of their final resting place. It was a kiss filled with every moment of the lives they’d accepted to sacrifice. It was the kiss he’d always yearned for. It was the perfect kiss and, as if their skin had faded away and left their skin bare, they felt each others’ souls burn into them.

When their lips parted they both still felt lost in each other. Lost until they heard, _“Stand down.”_

The soldiers around them fell away. It was only days later that she discovered that the President herself had called for a ceasefire when she saw the love between an android and a human. It spoke to something inside her and the country had begun to consider that androids might be a new sentient species.

The androids looked at one another in panic and confusion.

 _“You’re free to go.”_ Ellen blinked at Markus. He only released the hand against his, Simon’s, thirium pump, clinging to the other to anchor him to the earth. The androids slowly backed out of Hart Plaza and onto Woodward Avenue. They had won. As the shock slowly worse off, Ellen turned to Markus and fell safely into his arms.

“Wait what the hell?” Josh said behind them. Ellen and Markus turned in confusion. From far away, they could just see a white wall of android uniforms walking towards them. In front of them, his face set and determined, walked Connor. She grinned and relief flooded her system. They weren’t the only ones left. Markus smiled at her and walked towards Connor.

“You did it,” Markus said in awe, smiling and shaking his head.

“ _You_ did it,” Connor replied.

“Actually,” Markus turned and let Connor take in the know of androids behind him. Dirty, dripping with ice and snow, thirium coating their clothing. “They did it.”

Connor saw Ellen at the front of the crowd and smiled in relief. She met his gaze and walked towards him. “You made it,” Connor smiled and hugged her gently. He was still unsure about physical contact but that felt right. She hugged him back and sighed, scanning the crowd behind him.

“How did you do this?” she said breathlessly.

Connor shook his head. “That is a long story. But here they are.”

She studied them. “Wait Connor…”

“What?”

“Are those all AP700s?”

“Yeah, why?”

Ellen looked at him and waited for it to click. It didn’t. “How are we going to tell them apart?”


End file.
